Just Dream Big
by YoullNeverWalkAlone94
Summary: Tyler is new to Lima. He's got a troubled past. A wierd humor. A Bad temper. Throw in that he falls for a certain latina. He's in for an interesting ride.  Santana/OC BUT with plenty of Brittany/Santana friendship.  It gets better...promise.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Glee and if i did, there would be a LOT more Santana. Just sayin'.

Chapter 1

Will Shuester was grading papers in his office, rolling his eyes at some of the answers off his students. He'd never admit it, but there's one students in particular he always looks forward to grading, their name? Brittany . Now, this wasn't for some weird teacher wants student way, it was purely for the fact that her answers are just so strange, it never fails to make him grin, and he's always tempted to mark it right just for the hell of it. His favourite answer this week was to the question: 'find the missing angle' Brittany had put "here it is" with an arrow pointing to a corner of a triangle. He almost hated himself for marking it wrong.

There was a knock on the door just before it opened, a tall brown haired boy came in. "Mr shuester?" he asked.

"Yes…I'm sorry, you'll have to forgive me but I don't know your name?"

"Oh yeah, right sorry. My names Tyler, Tyler Baxter. I'm new here, and I heard about Glee club and I'd like to audition." Tyler replied.

"Really? That's great! And you're from England? That's awesome, we'd love for you to audition and I'm sure you'll get in…because everyone does." Will said somewhat awkwardly. "How about you come to the choir room tomorrow sixth period, and we'll hear you out?"

"Yeah that'd be great, Thanks." Tyler laughed out whilst heading out the door.

**Tyler POV**

Ok, first things first, how different is school here! Seriously I've been here 2 days and I've already seen a poor lad in a wheelchair get slush thrown at him…slush…at a guy in a wheelchair. That shit's just wrong. AND I've seen some sort of weird ass trend take over the girls and they all start looking like my grandma back in the day. But whatever. I've just talked to that weird haired teacher about joining Glee club, we don't have the back in the UK, well not where I'm from anyways, and getting to sing and cover some songs? Can't be too bad.

I ride my bike home, no not a motorbike; do you think I'm made of money? My BMX bike, yeah I know 16 and riding a BMX, but I really don't give one. When I get home I have an empty house for 5 or 6 hours until Sarah gets home. "Ty? Ty you home?" I heard.

"Yeah I'm up here. I'll be down in a minute!"

Walking downstairs I see Sarah struggling with some of those weird brown shopping bag things, why don't they have handles? "Hey, how was work?" I asked. Sarah turned round opened her mouth to talk, but as I took in her face, it made my heart drop. Her eyes had huge deep purple bags underneath them, her eyes looked like they had tears in, we'll just say she didn't look to good shall we?

"Sarah, you gotta sleep. Working this many hours cannot be good for you, cut down I'll get a job and help with the house. Just look after yourself. Please? I've lost the others, I can't lose you too." Yeah whatever, I'm a big softy really.

"Ty…I…I just don't want to let you down, you've been through so much these past few years, you need to have a chance to be a kid again. Anyways, how was school?"

"Not too bad, I joined the Footie team; it doesn't seem right people calling it soccer though! I joined Glee club too, for a laugh." Sarah's face lit up at this.

"Really? That's great! I love your singing voice, hopefully this means I'll hear it more now." I rolled my eyes at this.

"You will never guess what happened at work…"

The next day!

Walking down the corridor in the morning is possibly one of the dullest things in known to teenagers everywhere; for one thing it means 'No, you're not in your nice warm bed. You're at school learning crap that you're more than likely never gonna use again.' This in my opinion should be banned. Nuff said.

First lesson of the day is maths, I know awesome right? I get there late since once AGAIN I couldn't find the room. Opening the door I almost shit myself at the look at this teacher, I can't remember her name but she looks like a male version of the Andre the Giant. No exaggeration. To make it worse I can't stop looking at the mole on her top lip…it has a hair in it…just sitting there…staring at me. Nice.

"Sorry I'm late; I'm new and got lost." I muttered

"Name?" she almost shouted.

"Tyler Cruz, Miss."

"Sit at the back, next to ." Well that was short and sweet. I'm not sure but I'm gonna go ahead and guess that 'Mr chang' is the dude waving at me. Yeah, I'm gonna stick with that.

"Hey, dude. I'm Mike."

"Alright mate, I'm Tyler. Nice to meet ya."

The rest of the lesson went by pretty quick, Mikes an awesome dude and is in P.E with me next. We walk there together, him warning me of teachers I should be aware off. In the changing rooms we see some other guys there, who I'm assuming are the rest of the class.

"GUYS! This is Tyler, he's new here." Mike shouted…right in my eardrum.

A chorus of 'heys' went around. A tall guy, some prat with a Mohawk, and the dude I seen get owned by some slush in the wheelchair all came up to me…or two walked…one rolled.

"Hey Tyler, I'm Finn, nice to have you here. Dude I hope you don't mind me asking but I thought I was tall but you're like…taller?"

"Yeah, you're like Frankenteen 2.0. I'm Puck by the way. And this is Artie."

"Nice to meet you all and I'm 6"5."I replied, quite amused by this bunch.

We got out on the field, and it was like I've known these guys for years, they're pretty awesome.

"OK! Listen up, we're gonna play football today. But first I want two laps everybody. NOW"! I'm guessing that's coach bieste then.

We start running, I don't mind running. It gives me a chance to think without people talking away at me. I notice the girls cheerleading class at the far end off the field doing stretches. Now, I know this is pervy, but I'm a guy! What am I supposed to do? Ignore them? Pfffft like THAT'S gonna happen. So naturally I checked them out, and I'm telling you now, I've never seen so many pretty girls in the same place. EVER.

P.E runs smoothly, nothing exciting happen. Apart from the fact that I learnt that I can't play American football for crap. But no big loss. It's the end of the day and I'm starting to think I may like it here, but it's time for glee club, so that could quickly change.

**Ok guys…What do ya think? I've never written anything before, but I had the urge too. I'd love for any type of feed back, good or bad. We'll learn more about Tyler, and his story. Which by the way is a good one. So I'll Put a OC Profile up as ****well. And Chapter 2 as soon as I'm done with it.**


	2. Chapter 2  Someone like you

**I don't own Glee. Stop making me remember that.**

Tyler's Pov.

Walking into the choir room I could already hear My Sponge hair square jaw talking. As I walked further in I could feel everyone's eyes on me.

"Tyler! Sup dude?" He heard from Puck and Mike.

"Hi lads" I grinned up.

"You already know each other? Awesome. For those of you who don't know, this is Tyler he's going to audition for us. Tyler, take it away."

Ok I'll be the first to admit, I totally forgot I was meant to sing, Ahhh crap. Time to revert back the iPod. Oh wait, I got this now.

"Errm cheers Mr Spon- I mean Mr Shuester. So yeah, my names Tyler Cruz. I'm new here and I'm gonna sing you a song called _Someone Like you._"

I took the seat near the piano bench and started to play the few opening notes (Good job I love this song huh?).

_I heard that your settled down._

_That you found a girl and your married now._

_I heard that your dreams came true._

_Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you._

_Old friend why are you so shy?_

_It ain't like you to hold back or hide from the lie._

Taking a breath I prepared to go into my favorite part of the song. Looking around I could see all eyes on me, and I loved it. Two girls in particular caught my eye, a blonde and a Latina both equally beautiful. I focused all my energy and emotion into singing this to girls like them. People who deserve the right person in their lives.

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited._

_But I couldn't stay away I couldn't fight it._

_I'd hoped you'd see my face & that you'd be reminded_

_That for me it isn't over._

_Nevermind I'll find someone like you._

_I wish nothing but the best for you too._

_Don't forget me I beg I remember you said:-_

_"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead"_

_Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead yeah._

_You'd know how the time flies._

_Only yesterday was the time of our lives._

_We were born and raised in a summery haze._

_Bound by the surprise of our glory days._

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited_

_But I couldn't stay away I couldn't fight it._

_I'd hoped you'd see my face & that you'd be reminded_

_That for me it isn't over yet._

_Nevermind I'll find someone like you._

_I wish nothing but the best for you too._

_Don't forget me I beg I remember you said:-_

_"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead" yay._

_Nothing compares no worries or cares._

_Regret's and mistakes they're memories made._

_Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?_

_Nevermind I'll find someone like you._

_I wish nothing but the best for you too._

_Don't forget me I beg I remembered you said:-_

_"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead"_

_Nevermind I'll find someone like you._

_I wish nothing but the best for you too._

_Don't forget me I beg I remembered you said:-_

_"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead"_

_Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead yay yeh yeah_

Finishing of the song I can tell I'm going to like Glee club, getting to sing awesome songs. Nothing can go wrong. The class starts clapping and I can feel myself blushing. How fantastic.

"Ty…dude that was awesome!" I hear Mike shout over the clapping. And guess what? I bloody blushed more at this!

"Ok, I think it's safe to say that Tyler is in, right guys? How about we finish of by introducing ourselves to Tyler and then we'll call it a day?"

I leant back on the piano, preparing myself for the personal questions. Can you tell I'm a fan? Note sarcasm. The group introduced themselves to me, after everyone started to leave, the two girls I was looking at walked over to me holding…pinkies? Really? Oh well, I don't judge.

"Hey Papa Frankenteen, I'm Santana. Remember my name because you'll be screaming at some point in the future. And this is Brittany." The Latina said.

Did she really just use that line? Wow, I thought people only used that in the movies. I don't even know how to respond to that…at all. What the fuck? I ALWAYS have something to say. Crap this girl is gonna cause trouble.

"You look like the leaning tower of Pizza leaning on that piano." Brittany said. What? Pizza? Oh god, she's slow isn't she?

"Pisa Britt, Leaning tower of Pisa. Not pizza." Thank Buddha someone said something.

"Erm, Hi. Satan was it? My names Tyler, not Papa Frankenteen. But its ok, we all make mistakes; I understand all that air in your head must be taking up brain space. Its all good. Have a nice night Satan. Nice to meet you Brittany."

Shitting-hell. The two most beautiful girls and ones a bitch and the other is slow. Fan-Fucking-tastic.

**Ok, I thought I may as well get this one up here. Any opinion? I know I'm not that good of writer, but I'm hoping after a little while it might get better. I have a few ideas of what I want to happen, but anyone have any ideas? I know sometimes Tyler seems like a dick, but he'll get better…I hope.**


	3. Chapter 3  Breakdown

Chapter 3

3rd person POV

The next few days ran smoothly for Tyler and he's enjoying his lessons, well as much as one can enjoy school. Mr Schue walked into Glee club that day to find everyone already there talking amongst themselves. All except Mercedes, she hasn't been in school the last week are so.

"Ok, guys listen up! I've just got out of a meeting with Principle Figgins and he wants us to do a song to raise awareness of bullying-"Mr Shue was cut off by many protests. Everyone already disliking the idea.

"Erm am I missing something? What's so wrong about singing in front of everyone?" Tyler has missed all the glee caused riots.

"Tyler since your new I'm going to take it upon myself to inform you off the past incidents when glee had performed." People where now moaning for two reasons. One was that they have to rethink everything, and secondly…Rachel Berry was talking. "The first time Glee performed we sang _Push it_, we'll just say it was a shock shall we? Then we sang Toxic and even though a certain teacher made it his responsibility to sing with us, it still caused a _Britney Spears sex-riot. _Then not too long ago we performed at Alcohol awareness in which a certain blonde cheerio chose the middle of performance to throw up ALL over me which in turn caused Santana to vomit too. These where not successful."

"…Damn Berry take a breath will ya? So you've had some bad experiences? Practice makes perfect right?" Tyler was struggling severely not to laugh here, he needs to find a video of that last one, he just has too. It wouldn't be right if he didn't.

"Guys, where doing it. End of story. Now does anyone have any song suggestions?" Mr Shue changed the subject, but after a half hour it was clear the song choices really where not all that inspired. "Come on! There has to be a journey song that has a bullying method! Think guys!"

"Mr Shue? Does it have to be journey? I mean no offense but they don't really appeal to our generation that much. How about something new? Something with a good message but still appeals to everyone?" Tyler enquired.

"What do you have in mind Tyler?"

"Have you heard _Perfect _by Pink? It's an amazing song, and the lyrics are crazy good." Ty battled his point.

"Yeah Mr Shue that song is awesome! That would be so good"

"Our voices would go great on that song."

The Glee club decided that it was a good song choice and arranged to practice the next day. Everyone was packing their stuff today when Brittany, Santana, Artie, walked…and rolled up to Tyler.

"Hey guys? What's going on?" Tyler looked at the bunch quite spectivley.

"We're going to Breadstix tonight and we were wondering if you want to tag along? We're gonna meet Blaine and Kurt there so it's a chance to meet them too." Artie spoke on behalf of them.

"Breadstix? As in those bread…stick…thing? There's a place called that?" An eyebrow on Ty's face rose.

"You haven't been to Breadstix yet? Papa F what have you been doing? Their LEGALLY required to always bring you Breadstix. I took a wheelbarrow once and the waitress refused to fill it up, I got her fired." Santana said with a smirk.

"Okaaay. Sure I'll be there. What time? And how do I get there?"

"Here I'm taking these two, so I'll pick you up on my way so give me your number and I'll text you the details." Ty just looked at Santana whilst she said this. Apparently he took too long so she just took his phone out of his pocket herself. Tyler just looked at the others, eyes wide in shock. In this time Santana had swapped numbers and placed the phone back where she got it. "Later Papa F." She dragged Brittany (who had just been staring up at him) who in turn pushed Artie along too.

Later that night.

_Italics = Tyler_

_**Bold + Italics = Santana**_

Tyler was sitting at home, playing some guitar on his bed when he heard his phone beep.

'_**Hey BFG, be ready at 7. If Ur not we WILL be's goin to Breadstix without u. I kid not.'**_

'_Would it really hurt you to call me Tyler? Its not that hard of name. Say it with my now, Ty-ler.'_

'_**I'm picking you up here, doing u a favour. No attitude would be nice. And yes, it would kill me. Ty-Nope. Cant do it.'**_

'_-cough-Bitch-cough-'_

'_**Point?'**_

'_No point. Just fact. See ya later Satan. Thanks for picking me up ;)'_

Tyler actually found it really easy to get along with Santana; he just didn't really like how mean she was to everyone. He looked at the clock and seen it was 6pm anyway. He decided to have a shower and get ready now; he really doesn't want to see Satan in Mega-bitch mode.

After his shower he went to his wardrobe and picked out a pair of skinny leg jeans and put on a white v neck shirt with a red checked button up shirt over it, leaving it un-buttoned. He paired it with his white _no fear _trainers, and put his dog tags around his neck as usual, tucking them under his shirt. He sprayed lynx deodorant and added a bit of cologne.

At 7pm exactly he heard a car horn, looking outside the blinds he seen Brittany trying to climb to the back seat but getting her foot stuck in the process, causing her to fall on Santana. The blonde of course didn't mind, just adding a "Hey san." And climbing off.

Ty opened the door and was greeted by 'Hey' by the gang. When the car didn't move after a minute of sitting there Ty turned to Santana.

"…Are you gonna drive?" he asked.

"I expect my thank you in person. So go ahead pretty boy. I'm waaiittting." Santana Smirked.

Tyler wondered what he should do, one hand he hadn't eaten since lunch. But on the other he realllly wanted to piss Santana off. "Thank you Satan. It is such a joy being here." He chose the second option.

The ride to Breadstix was filled with laughs and jokes, Tyler noticed how well Britt and Satan get along. He thought it was cute. Getting out the car and starting to walk near the entrance and notice they are walking to two short guys by the entrance that looks deep in conversation.

"Hey lady boy, Lady Boy's friend." Santana greeted.

"Santana. Pleasure as always. Hi, I'm Kurt, and this piece of man candy here is Blaine. You must be Tyler." The shorter one said with a smile.

After introductions they went and sat at a table, it was Brittany, Blaine, and Tyler on one side and Artie, Kurt and Santana on the other side. Kurt was very interested in Tyler and decided he wants to play game. They all get to ask each other 10 questions, and they must be answered as quickly as possible. First up was Tyler to answer.

"Favourite song?"

"_Twist and Shout _by the Beatles. Or _Fly _By Nicki Minaj and Rihanna."

"Virgin?" Doesn't take many guesses to figure out who said this. Santana by the way.

"No"

"Gay or straight?"

"Straight."

"Favourite TV show?"

"The Big Bang Theory."

"Someone you'd like to shoot?"

"Spencer Pratt or Tim Westwood."

"Will you ever go back to Italy?"

"Brittany, I'm not the leaning tower of Pisa. And I'm from the UK."

The night went on like this, asking questions back and forth. Pretty soon all the couples started to take part in their own conversations, this left Santana and Tyler feeling a _teeeeny Weeeny _bit awkward.

"How's your food?" Tyler said…Just to break the ice.

"Stupid question, it's amazing of course. Yours?"

"Ehhh not too bad. Could be worse I guess—" Tyler got cut off due to the feel of someone touching his leg. He looked at Santana and she just raised her eyebrows.

"Something wrong BFG?" She smirked.

"I'm not gonna sleep with you." Tyler blurted out.

"Who says I WANT to sleep with you?" Santana responded. Still moving her smooth leg over his jeans.

"Please, I've heard enough storied about you. Your easier than saying the ABC's. I don't want to sleep with someone like that. Do you even know you don't have anything? Let me burst your bubble here Santana, as guys grow up we don't want someone easy or that's a slut. We want someone we can care for—" Tyler was once again cut off. But this time it was due to Santana leaving the table and heading outside. The rest of the people looked at him; he didn't know what to do so he looked in everyone's eyes for answers. He got to Blaine, who just said one word. "Courage." This was all it took for Tyler to leave the table to find Santana, he knew she wouldn't leave Brittany is still here and she would abandon her.

He walked out the front door and seen an alleyway just by the car park. He went to investigate, but as he got closer he started to her sniffles. He looked around the corner slowly "Santana?" He called out.

Tyler finally saw her, nearly sitting on the ground, leaning on the wall. Head in her hands.

"Satan?" Ty tried to lighten the mood.

"Please just go away Tyler." It was at that moment he knew something was wrong; she called him by his name. Ty walked closer, Sat down next to her and put his arm around her. That was all it took for her to let the tears go and lean into him, resting her head on his chest. This caused him to wrap his other arm around her burying his head in her hair, rubbing his hand up and down her back. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

They stayed like that for 5 minutes until he heard Santana's tears stopped. She stayed resting on his chest and he in turn kept his arms wrapped around her. "I'm sorry for running out like that." She muttered.

"It's ok. I shouldn't have said that stuff—"For a third time that night, she cut him off.

"No, you were right. I know I have a reputation. It never really bothers me. It's just been a hard week."

"See I don't believe that. I think it does bother you, but you're too scared to change. Scared of what people will think." Tyler shared.

Just as Santana went to respond they heard footsteps and voices asking them if they were ready to go. Tyler stood up first, and then offered his hand to help Santana up. In the car they decided to drop Artie off at Brittany's since he's staying there tonight and her house is closest. On the way back to Tyler's the car ride was silent but not awkward.

"You know this changes nothing right? We're gonna go to school tomorrow and pretend like that never happened." Santana asked.

"Don't worry know Satan." Tyler smirked and got out of the car. "Thanks for the ride."

Lying in bed later on, Tyler heard his phone beep. Grabbing it from the nightstand he read over the text and what he seen there…let's just say he slept with a smile on his face that night.

"_**Thank you Tyler. Xx"**_

**OK! Just in case it wasn't clear, that last text was from Santana. I'm going to put more of her friend ship with Brittany in the next one. Well try to anyways. Any ideas?**

**Please Review, I hear they're pretty awesome.**


	4. Chapter 4 Perfect

Chapter 4

The next day Tyler had P.E first thing, he got changed into shorts and a plain white t-shirt. Walking out of the locker rooms he's confused when he see's guys and girls all in the sports hall. He can see Coach Beiste but now whoever the girls coach is. Starting to walk over to the members of the Glee club that are in this lesson they can tell they are confused too. When he finally reached there he was greeted by pats on the backs from the guys, and what surprised him where the hugs that he got from Brittany, Santana, Tina, and Rachel. Tyler's not sure, but he's pretty sure Santana's hug lasted longer that a hug should and judging by the looks he got from the others, they think so.

"Listen up. Coach Sylvester is doing something, what that something is…let's just say I REALLY didn't want to ask. So due to this we will be running the females and males gym class as one big group today. We're gonna play basketball, not complicated with all posistions just some nice friendly games. Sound good? Ok, split up into groups of 5 and start warming up." Coach Beiste smiled at the students who were high fiving each other.

"Dude, me, you, Puck, Tina, and Brittany? You down?" Mike asked to Tyler who just grinned and nodded. It was at this moment that Santana chose to go past, but not before she made a comment. Let's face it Santana, she isn't going to keep quiet.

"You're going down Tweedle dee and Tweedle dum."

Mike leant over to Tyler and whispered "Which ones Tweedle dum?"

"Satan, aren't those shorts a _little _too short to be playing basketball? And what are you gonna do Shorty? Three words for ya, Bring it on." Santana just smirked at this, tapped her nose, and walked over to her team.

Tyler quickly learned he was actually quite good at basketball, which then means that he likes it. Can't hate something your good at.

"Ok, last up we have team blue and team red!" Coach Besite yelled.

Tyler's team jogged on to the court, Ty grinned when he remembered who team blue where: Santana's team. This was his chance to make her shut up once in a while. Team blue consisted of: Santana, Quinn, Bruno, Finn, and Sam. He seen them all walk on the court, Santana and Finn just put two fingers up and done the bring it on sign. Team blue won the tip off quickly passing it up the court, Quinn got the ball and went to shoot but Mike was there to knock it down. Tina caught it and passed it to Brittany who just stood there with it, unmoving. Sam walked up to her and asked to borrow the ball, which of course she gave it him, which led to him getting 3 points.

The game pretty much continued like this it was 28 -23 to the Red team. Santana had the ball and was dribbling up the court, she seen Tyler running to block her so she turned round and had her back to him, Ty was leaning forward and around her trying to get the ball. Eventually he managed to get it and was running down court; this was when he felt something jump on his back. He then realised by the laughing that it was Santana.

"Erm I'm not too sure, but I don't think this is allowed?" Tyler joked.

"…Was that serious? Do you really expect me to follow the rules? Bitch please." She replies.

Ty seen the clock counting down and seen Brittany wide open…people gave up marking her.

"Britt! Shoot the ball towards the net that's INFRONT of you!" Ty yells as he throws her the ball. Once his hands are free he grabs Santana's legs so it's more like a piggyback.

Next thing he knows is that his team are cheering, and what do ya know? Brittany had scored. Ty there his arms up, causing Santana to wrap her hands tighter around his neck, and legs around his waist. Ty jogs up to Brittany and gives her a hug.

"Mmm this is like a Pizza sandwich. Me and San are the bread." Brittany thought out loud. This caused Tyler to grin. He's quickly learning that you shouldn't take Brittany too seriously, and when you don't, she's a right laugh.

"So Satan, you gonna get off soon? Or shall I just put my clothes over you too?" He said over his shoulder.

Santana jumped down, smirked at him and then ran off to go get changed. Tyler went a done the same.

In the girls changing rooms Santana had just walked in to get changed, she had a frown on her face but yet…her eyes had a sparkle in them. Brittany went over to her.

"San? Are you feeling ok?"

"Yeah Britt, I'm good. Why?" Santana turned to her best friend, a light smile on her face.

"It's just, you seemed really happy in gym…but now you're not happy. Was it the sandwich? Did you not like it? Do you want a Britt and San sandwich? Without the pizza?" She just wanted to cheer her friend up.

Santana chuckled. "Nahh Britt I loved the sandwich, especially the pizza. Did you?"

"I loved the sandwich! I wanna do it again! It was the perfect thing, I could smell you and I could smell him. So why do you look upset?"

"…It's just—I've realised how hard its gonna be to get BFG in my bed, that's all. In fact, I think we should go have another sandwich when we're dressed." Santana smirked when she seen Brittany's head nod up and down repeatedly.

In the guy's locker room, Tyler was getting changed into his usual clothes. He has Spanish next with Santana, Mike and Tina. In fact thinking about it…he has most classed with them. He grabbed his books and walked into the hallway with Mike, waiting there for the girls so they can all go to Spanish together. He was reading some posters that where on the wall when he felt 2 pairs of arms wrap around him, he looked down and seen some familiar blonde hair, he then looked over his shoulder and seen a head of brunette hair.

"Erm Hello?" Tyler laughed.

"We wanted another sandwich." Both girls said at once which caused Tyler to raise his eyebrow.

"Guys? We should get going." Mike interrupted their sandwich time.

"I'll walk you there." Brittany said.

"Britt don't you have lesson?" Tyler tried to gently remind her.

"Nope, some teachers think I can actually improve my grades my skipping class." Ty didn't even bother saying anything to this, and lets be serious…what do you say to that? Exactly.

Tyler turned to his side so he had a girl on either side and started to head down the corridor, arms around the shoulders of two of the three of his favourite girls.

In Spanish they were given a sheet to work through which most people were having trouble with except Santana. Ty was trying to think but felt eyes on him, he looked to his side and seen Santana looking at him, smirking.

"What? Seriously why are you staring?"

"No reason. Ya know, if you want help…all you have to do is ask." Santana teased in a sing song voice.

Tyler threw his arms up, "C'mon! This isn't fair! Isn't it, like, cheating for you to even take this? I mean…your Spanish!" Ty hissed in a sulk. He looked up at the top of his eye to see if she showed any sign of helping him by choice, she hadn't even flinched. He took a big sigh. "FINE, Satan…will you PLEASE help me?"

"Sure" Santana grinned. "See, only had to ask. Manners these days."

Later on in Glee practice they were still trying to work out how they were going to do _fucking perfect _by pink. They were going through some little dance patterns when Finn stumbled and stood on Tyler's foot.

"For fucks sake Finn!" Tyler was jumping on one foot, holding the other. He leant on Mike shoulder and hobbled to the seats.

"Mr Shue, this is not working! We can't put dance in a song like this, and it doesn't sound right either one of us singing it!" Rachel argued.

"Erm, Mr Shue…I have a suggestion? How about instead of singing the set words we sing our own version? Same song…just different words?"

"Continue…"

Friday afternoon was time for the assembly; they could hear Figgins monotone voice talking about random bullying facts. Tyler was sitting in the corner when he heard steps come towards him.

"Hi Tyler."

"Oh hey Rachel, how're you?" She sat next to him, and nudged his shoulder,

"I think the real question is how you are? Listen, I know you may be nervous, but what you've done to this song, is amazing. And you should be so proud of what you did. But I'm pretty sure someone else is gonna tell you that right now." Rachel smiled and nodded her head behind her, Ty turned around and seen Santana approaching. "Bye Tyler."

"Later Rach." Tyler waved.

"Hey BFG, you look like you're ready to upchuck. Little advice don't do it on Rachel, or anywhere near me. Or I will cut you." Santana said, not a hint of a smile on her face as she sat down. This caused Tyler to chuckle. "Seriously though, what's up?"

"I Erm, I've never sang in front of a crowd, and you guys are the first people apart from my sister who's heard my version of songs. It's just…what if they don't like it?" Tyler vented

"Ok listen up because I'm only gonna say this once ok? This song, thanks to you? Is even more awesome. They're gonna love it. Trust me. Why only us and your sister though? Not with any parents?" Santana wanted to know more about him, since he's pretty much a blank slate.

"My parents are gone, enough said. Only people I care about hear them."

"Ty…you don't have to share, its ok. Just take some deep breaths and it will all be fine. Hug it out?" Santana jumped of the table and grinned with her arms out wide. Tyler followed her lead and bent down to wrap his arms around her, loving moments when she's like this. She kissed his cheek and walked off to go take her place next to Brittany.

The stage was dark, one spotlight in the middle of the stage, Tyler standing in it, head down. Black pants with a white button up shirt with black suspenders.

_**Tyler:**_

_**I know how you feel inside  
you're in love and so am I  
But you're with some other guy  
I should be the one by your side  
He cheated made you feel no good  
I, told you that he would  
I, knew he'd make you cry**_

_**All the Guys:**_

_**You're broken  
Let me make it better  
Glue you back together  
Just give me a try**_

_**The lights on the stage come one and the Glee club appear for the chorus. All the Guys wearing the same clothes as Tyler, and the girls wearing Black skinny jeans with white vest tops.**_

_**The girls: **_

_**Pretty, pretty please  
Don't you ever, ever feel  
Like your less than  
Freakin' perfect  
Pretty, pretty please  
If you ever, ever feel  
Like your nothing  
You're freakin' perfect to me**_

_**Finn:**_

_**At his **__**house**__** you found her **__**clothes**__**  
Tried to play you and say **__**who's**__** are those?**__**  
He's so stupid.**__**  
Here's how I know**__**  
What kind of genius would let perfection go**_

_**Puck: **_

_**He's conceited  
Only bout himself  
He loves nobody else  
He ain't even fly**_

_**All of the guys:**_

_**You're broken  
Let me make it better  
Glue you back together  
Just give me a try**_

_**All the Girls:**_

_**Pretty, pretty please  
Don't you ever, ever feel  
Like your less than  
Freakin' perfect  
Pretty, pretty please  
If you ever, ever feel  
Like your nothing  
You're freakin' perfect to me**_

_**Tyler: **_

_**It's gonna take time to **__**heal**__** that hole (he left)**__**  
Exactly how long I don't know but**__**  
You got pain and I know a remedy**__**  
You gotta start kickin' with someone like me**__**  
Now you're over- analyzing all your thoughts**__**  
Start thinking it was all your fault**__**  
But **__**baby girl**__** don't you go and blame yourself**__**  
Cause hes just a douchebag (2x)**__**  
**__**  
Oooh woah**__**  
Yeah**__**  
**__**  
I was hoping**__**  
You'd let me replace him**__**  
I would straight erase him**__**  
Right out of your mind**_

_**Everyone:**_

_**Pretty pretty please  
Don't you ever ever feel  
Like you're less than  
Freakin' Perfect  
If you get with me  
I wont ever make you feel  
Any less than  
Freakin' perfect  
Pretty Pretty Please  
Don't you ever ever feel  
Like you're less than  
Freakin Perfect  
If you get with me  
I wont ever make you feel  
Any less than  
Freakin' Perfect**_

Opinions? Not too sure how I feel about this chapter :/

That was a mix of Travis Garland and Pink's version of the song, I love both so I decided to put them together. Please review, even if you thought it was shit!

I've had some already and I am SO thankful for those who have reviewed, or even read this!

THANK YOU SO MUCH.


	5. Chapter 5 Gathering

Tyler slammed his locker shut on Friday afternoon, thankful that the week has come to an end. Finally. As he slammed his locker shut Rachel berry appeared in its place, grinning up at Ty.

"Tyler, as a congratulations to ourselves I'm having a pool gathering. Not a party, a gathering. Just Glee club. I assume I will see you there? Everyone else is coming." She said in the most formal invitation he had ever gotten.

"Usually I'd love to, but I need to go shopping for some things, I can come by around 8 if it's still going on?" Truth is Tyler would love to go, but he's grown a lot since the last time he bought clothes.

"It will be on, trust me. We're going to party like…like…like its 1999! Fair enough I was like 6 then but still, WOOO" Rachel was jumping up and down, fist pumping and being far too loud for Tyler's standards. She walked away quietly humming to herself. Tyler grinned and started walking home saying 'hi' to a few people he recognised from Basketball and Soccer.

(_**Bold + Italics = Santana. **_**Bold = Tyler)**

'_**Black or red?'**_

'…**what?'**

'_**Answer the question papa F'**_

'**Red? Why? You're a strange one ya know :p'**

'_**Just deciding what Bikini to wear 2morro. Your coming right?...;)'**_

'**Nahh I need to go shopping and get some things, might be there later on in the night tho**_**.'**_

'_**Ermm NO, you'll be there. And youll be there the same time as me.'**_

'**Or really? Says who? And why?'**

'_**Because im coming shopping with you. Britt wont be there to later either, and I cant handle any of the others on my own, I swear I was in the room alone with berry…I wanted to head-butt her.'**_

'**Sure you can come, not like you where asking though. But yeah, I'll meet you at the shopping centre at 2?'**

'_**Yeah, I'll meet you at the MALL at 2. Don't be late. X'**_

Hearing the door slam he put down his phone and decided to go talk to Sarah. They decided to sit down and watch some TV whilst having some dinner.

"So how's school kid?" Ty can't get over how she calls him kid, fair enough he's 16 but he's also about twice the size of Sarah.

"It's good, lessons are ok. People are awesome."

"Yeah? Anyone in particular?"

"No, just friends. By the way I'm going shopping with one of the girls tomorrow then off to a pool _gathering_, not party gathering. So don't wait up." He mumbled.

"One of the girls huh? And that's cool. Enjoy your gathering."

"Yeah one of the girls, Santana. She's pretty awesome. Gonna get her input on things. Anyways I'm going to bed; I need all the energy I can handle if I'm spending the day with her. Night Sarah. Love you." Ty got up and kissed Sarah's cheek before heading upstairs.

The next day it was 2:15 and Santana was still a no show. This is the second time she's warned him not to be late, and then SHE'S been late. He was watching the people in the crowd, enjoying all the strange little things people do, when he felt someone blowing hot air into his ear. Making him jump and turn around.

"About. Fucking. Time." He said through gritted teeth.

"You should be thankful I'm HERE. Now come on, I wants to get my mack shop on." Santana grabbed Ty's arm and linked them and dragged him to the first store. Pulling him to the shirts she let go of his arms and loaded up his arms full of shirts. "You go try these on. Now. And I want to see each and every one of them." She turned him around, pushed him towards the changing rooms and patted his backside as he went.

Tyler tried on everything she told him too, especially since this happened in every single shop they went into. He had about 10 shirts, 2 shorts, 3 jeans, and 2 pairs of shoes…he only came for some shirts.

"C'mon Papa F, your buying me lunch. Oh look! Hats, we need to go try them on. I can work hats like Amy Winehouse can work a bird's nest." Santana was once again dragging Tyler.

"So not well then?" He joked. Just to receive a glare over her shoulder. They where at the hat store trying hats on, Tyler looked in the mirror at himself with one on when suddenly it was replaced by a red Yankees cap. He turned to face Santana and put his hand under her chin, modelling it for her. This earned him a giggle from her and it made a big grin come on his face.

"Damn, I'm totally buying you that. It makes you look hot. Well hotter than usual." She winked at him. In turn Tyler seen a hat that suited her perfectly, grabbed it and placed it on her head gently, surprised she even let him go anywhere near her hair. Once it was on, he put his fingers under her chin to tilt her head up so he can see better and whispered "Perfect." This caused Santana to smile and look into the mirror, this was where her smile changed into a pissed of look. Looking at the hat its self, it was quite nice. White and pink. But then there was the writing on the front _15% angel 85% bitch_. She could hear Tyler laughing to himself and paying the vendor.

"You're lucky you're cute Frankenteen." She snipped. Tyler just laughed, put his arm around her neck and pulled her too him gently kissing the top of the hat, since he can't get to her head. She let him lead them to the food court and went to get some seats. Tyler left to go and get them a pizza to share. She was sitting at the table when she heard footsteps approaching, stopping in front herself. "Took you long enough." She laughed, looking up and her smile dropping when she seen it wasn't Tyler.

"I'm sorry baby, if I knew you wanted me now I would have come sooner." The stranger laughed.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Santana frowned

"It's me! Jeff! Ya know, we had that thing a few months back? We had sex in the back of my car? C'mon babe!" He laughed, thinking she was faking confusion.

"Nope, don't remember. Obviously didn't leave a lasting impression." At the moment Tyler returned to the table, a light frown on his face at the site of the stranger.

"Everything ok?" Looking confused at why Santana looked pissed off and this guy had a grin on his face.

"Everything's fine, he was just leaving." Santana looked up expectedly at the guy. "You can go now." Jeff's face dropped, realising that she was being serious.

"Look at man, wants you sleep with her and she gets what you wants that's it. She won't even look at you again. Bitch" Jeff said to Tyler before walking off. Ty just frowned at his retreating form. He felt something at his hand and seen it was Santana's covering his, whilst her other had a slice of pizza in, munching away. Tyler quickly pulled his hand away and used it to hold his pizza, keeping his hands busy. Santana's head snapped to his direction, looking questioningly at him? He just looked down and continued eating.

"You ok?" She asked in wonder?

"Yup"

"You're sure?"

"Yeah."

"…Pizza's good."

"Mmmhmm"

They continued to eat in silence with the occasionally one word answer from Tyler. "You ready to go?"

"Yup." Santana can't help but wonder why he is acting weird with her. She went to grab his hand but he put some of the bags in it so she can't hold it. She then went to grab his arm but he kept them tight against his side. She huffed in annoyance and once then got outside she decided to do something about it.

"OK! Why are you being so shitty with me? You're acting like a dick." She told him forcefully, placing a light slap on his bicep.

"I'm being a dick huh?"

"YES! A huge Dick."

"Well let's face It it's not like you can't get another one anywhere else right? I bet Jeff is more than happy to GIVE you some dick, instead of just being one." He replied in a sarcastic tone.

"What? Jeff? That guy at the table? Why bring him into this?" Santana was getting majorly pissed right now, he's not even making sense, she thought.

"Because you slept with him! You had sex with him and then never spoke to him again!"

"Yeah? So?"

"SO! So, every time I really like you and I let myself think that I may actually really like you, something always brings me back to this! You sleep with anything that moves, I don't want just sex. I want a girlfriend who I can spoil and do everything with. Not a girl who is gonna fuck me and then kick me to the curb!" Tyler screamed, getting right in her face.

Santana was speechless, nobody had ever talked to her like that AND he's talking about a relationship. "Tyler…I don't do relationships…so if that's what you're looking for…I can't give it you. Sorry—"She stuttered out.

"Save it. Ya know…I came to this place just wanting to finish school. I never planned to meet you. So pleasestop making me care this much about you. Please." Tyler's voice lowered as he came to the end of the sentence. He bent down to pick up his bags and walked away, head down in defeat.

Despite Tyler knowing that Santana will be at the gathering, he still decided to go. Not wanting to let the others down. He threw on a pair of Black and white board swim shorts, and put a white vest shirt on as well. He walked to Rachel's house since it wasn't too far and knocked on the door. It swung open to reveal Finn. "Sup man, come in. Everyone's at the pool out back."

Tyler just nodded and walked through the house. He seen Rachel talking to Tina and Mike and went to say hello. They were all having a conversation about which number they should do next in Glee club and about Pucks new thing for some chick. He quickly got bored of this and decided to go and sit in the pool. He took of his vest and walked to the edge of the pool, if there's one thing Tyler's always been sure of, it's his body. He's worked on it since he was about 13 and it's paid off, he's not cocky, just proud. He jumped in the pool and swan to an edge, resting his head on the side of the pool whilst closing his eyes. He felt someone swim up to him and looked to his right to see Brittany there. "Hey Britt."

"Hi, Tyler. Ermm, do you know what's wrong with San? I tried to talk to her, but she just walked off…she looked like she had been crying…I don't like it when she cries, it makes my chest hurt."

Tyler looked over at her, tempting whether to tell her what happened. He decided against it and settled for, "Nahh Britt, I don't know. Just give her some time."

"But…you look upset too…did something happen?" Tyler briefly wonders how out of all the people Brittany was the one to notice it.

"We just had a bit of an argument about something. That's all."

"So does that mean it will all be ok soon? I hope so, when you came she went all happy…but now she's all sad again. I want the other Santana back. Maybe if you ask her out, she'll cheer up?" She innocently suggested.

"Britt…me and Santana? Not gonna happen. I can't be with someone who I can't be sure wont cheat on me."

"But San hasn't slepped with anyone for months. She likes you…I can tell. I'm gonna go now, if I stay in the water to long I look like my grandma but with better boobs." Brittany swam off.

After sitting in the pool for a while he decided to go and join the others by the food, he joined in with the conversation. He noticed Santana missing and thought maybe she went home. After the food everyone was lying down, looking at the stars. Ty was lying at the end, one arm tucked under his head. He felt someone lie next to him, leaning their head on his shoulder and tangling their legs together. He knew instantly who it was, wrapped his arm around her waist, and continued looking at the sky.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

Tyler kissed the top of her head, and it was in that moment he knew, sitting there on the ground, that he was developing feelings for Santana. It was also at that moment that he also knew, there was going to be a bumpy road ahead. With that he squeezed her waste and rubbed circles on her back.

"Yeah, yeah me too." He said to himself.

Opinion? Come on guys, even a smiley or sad face will do! I'm not fussy! I have another few chapters written so I might try and put another chapter up tomorrow…maybe…if I get a review...i'll put it up earlier. –Hint Hint-


	6. Chapter 6 We Can't

Chapter 6

Tyler's POV

Knowing that I feel something for Santana is most likely one of the weirdest feelings I've ever had in my life. I mean she's Santana! Satan! She's a bitch, is mean to everyone and has fucked like 70% of the male population at school, But yet when we're together she's amazing, and it helps that she's so beautiful…and she smell's nice…Ok, now I'm just borderline stalker.

Last night at Rachel's _gathering, _when I was holding her…was one of the best moments of my life. My best friends all there together. I've been thinking about what Brittany said at the pool…that Santana's been happy since I've been here, I've decided that although I know there's no way I can be with her…I'll do anything in my power to make her happy. End off.

3rd person

(Santana_** = Bold and italics **_**Tyler = Bold**)

'_**Hang out with me today?'**_

'**Doing what? I don't just hang out for nothing ya know.'**

'_**I will beat you. Just warning u. me +you + Brittany + Artie Movies?'**_

'**Sure. Cinema or a house?'**

'_**Both XD will go theatre first. Pick u up in 10 x'**_

Tyler REALLY hoped they didn't go and see some stupid movie; he refuses to pay about $10 for a crap movie. If he's paying for that, he wants something decent. He got changed into jeans and a grey short sleeve t-shirt and put a zip on hoodie over it. Hearing the horn outside he ran out the front door and jumped in the backseat next to Brittany and then BAM…they were on their way.

They got into the theatre and where trying to decide what film to watch, Brittany and Tyler wanted to see PAUL, so Santana and Artie agreed to watch it. Tyler needed the toilet before they went in so while he was away Santana took that opportunity to talk to Brittany whilst artie went and got two tickets.

"Britt guess what?"

"Pigs can fly?

"…What now?" Santana frowned at Brittany, causing a V in-between her eyebrows.

"You said to guess. So I guessed? I was right wasn't i?"

"No, Anyways. I'm gonna ask Tyler out."

"…I thought we were already out? We're at the theatre aren't we?"

"No Britt, well yes, we are out. BUT I'm going to ask him out as in to date."

At this Brittany's eyes got wide and a huge smile covered her face and she started jumping up and down. "YAY, when did you decide?"

"I was thinking about it for a while, it's really easy around him and I love how he makes me feel. I think it's gonna take work to get him to agree, he really doesn't like the fact that I've slept around…"

"He thinks you might cheat as well!" Brittany blurted out, straight away slamming her hand to her mouth, eyes wide.

"…What?" Santana said, hurt.

"It's just…he's heard about the whole Finn etc. thingy and he's said he can't be with someone who will cheat…you need to show him you won't." With that they noticed Tyler at the ticket booth. Santana walked up behind him and as he turned around he grinned at her and handed her a ticket.

"You didn't have to p—"

"I wanted to." With this he pulled Santana along to the candy counter and bought some popcorn and a drink, but not before asking Santana and Brittany who both refused. They entered the screening and seen 4 seats in the middle, they quickly raced to them. The order was Artie, Santana, Brittany, and then Tyler at the end. They were enjoying the movie, Tyler felt proud that they were two awesome British actors. Half way through he felt Santana shuffle over to lean on his shoulder and wrap an arm around his waist, in return he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, a few minutes later he felt her lightly press a kiss against his neck. He knew he should say to stop, but he just didn't want to, if felt too good. So he let her.

After the movie ended they all went over to Brittany's house to watch some more movies. They all settled on the couch and again, Santana snuggled up to Tyler on the couch. This time he had his back against the arm and his legs where in a V shape, she decided to lie down in-between them, leaning on his chest. They were watching some weird movie about chickens for Brittany, letting her have the first choice since it was her house.

"You ok?" Tyler asked Santana after he heard her let out a sigh. She turned around slightly so she could see him better.

"Yeah, never better why?"

"Just wondering…you're leaning on me a lot today." Tyler laughed out.

"Me wants your yummy chest. That's why." She smirked at him, Ty didn't know whether to take this as a joke or to feel uncomfortable, so he settled for the middle ground; A smile. As Santana seen this she looked into his eyes, loving the bright blue colour that greeted her. She turned herself around fully so she was face to face with him, grabbed the back of his neck and started to lean in. Tyler new he should stop her, it would only cause trouble if he didn't but it was all too good and she hadn't even kissed him yet.

Their lips met, starting out with a few light pecks, their lips start to move together. Santana takes Tyler's bottom lip into her mouth nibbling on it lightly. She feels his tongue lightly brushing her top lip; she in turn rubs hers against his. At this, Tyler seems to suddenly think of something and pulls away. "San, no…no we can't. C'mere for a minute, come talk to me outside yeah?"

Santana just looks at him in wonder and follows him to the back garden. "I'm just gonna go ahead and say what I want to at once ok? Here goes, San…me and you? It can't happen I've heard what you were like, causing shit in relationships, sleeping around…everything. The next girl I'm with, I want them to be MY girl, not half the year's girl. I really like you…but I can't be a part of that. End of story. Sorry." Tyler looked up after this; she was just nodding her head looking up at him. She opened her arms wide, inviting him for a hug; Tyler smiled and stepped into her arms, wrapping his own tightly around her burying his head in her hair.

"You'll be mine Ty, I'll earn it. Promise." Santana whispered, not thinking he heard her.

**So this one is kind of crappy I know, but I wanted to get it out there already, just to give you all hope that things will start to pick up soon!**

**So remember, we still don't know why Tyler lives with his sister, and I promise you its interesting!**

**So I know Tyler is a bit of a dick! But he hasn't warmed up to everyone yet and is not quite himself. He'll be nicer when he knows people better!**

**Thanks guys!**


	7. Chapter 7 The Game

More Brittana anyone…

"Britt? Am I green? Have red eyes? Deformed?" Santana asked Brittany as they were lying on her bed watching some TV. Santana hasn't been able to stop thinking about Tyler, she would swear he was trying to avoid her and not like her…but then when they're together they have such an awesome time and she really thinks she could get used to it.

Brittany turned her head to her, looked her over and then a look of confusion came over her face. "No…am i? I hope not, if I do Artie might confuse me with that alien out of the spice girl's movie and I don't think I could work that look."

"No you're not green either don't worry. So if I'm not any of that why the fuck does Ty not want me? This whole hard to get thing is quickly getting old. I wants on that giant." Santana and Brittany both know that she doesn't want to just have sex with him, for the first time in her life she wants a relationship, now to only let Tyler see that.

"Maybe you should sing to him? I know we couldn't sing together…but maybe you could sing to him. Make him see that you care enough to sing to him. OHHH then we could invite Ty here and we could have another Sandwich." Brittany looked very hopeful at this thought. This made Santana think, she never really liked singing on her own in fear that she would embarrass herself. But it helps Tyler she how much she cares…it may just be worth it.

"Thanks Britt. Love ya." As she said this she gave Brittany a kiss on the cheek and a hug and started to think about what she could sing.

The next day Santana was at her locker fixing her hair in the mirror she had hung in there when it suddenly went black and she felt to hands covering her eyes. "Guess who?" She would know that voice anywhere, but he doesn't need to know that.

"Erm, Finn?"

"No"

"Puckerman?"

"NO"

"Berry?"

"Can you even hear my voice? Unless Rach was hiding some balls that suddenly dropped I'm gonna say it's not her." She could tell it was annoying him now.

"Yeah well she has man hands, so you never know Tyler." She smirked when he heard him chuckle and dropped his hands.

"Funny." He said dryly.

"I know right." She said whilst she pulled him into a hug which he gladly returned.

"So I have a game tonight, a soccer game it's the first of the season. I know you don't really watch it…but it would be awesome if you could come? You and Britt could be my own little cheerleaders?" Tyler grinned and threw her a playful wink as he said this.

"Course we'll come. We'll be the ones with the 'go Tyler signs'." They were walking down the hallway as they were discussing this, not noticing how close they were walking.

"Sound, it starts at 6. So come a bit earlier?"

"Sure, walk me to class?" Santana was thrilled she could make him this happy, just by going and showing her support. She looped her arm through his as he walked her to English. "Later Ty" she said as they arrived there. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek than ran into the classroom.

It was after school and Britt and Santana where at Santana's house getting ready for the game. They both had on their old cheerleading's skirts and just a plain t-shirt since they planned to buy some of the shirts at the game. They put the number 1 and 3 on each cheek so it made a 13 since that was Tyler's number.

"San we look hot." Britt winked at Santana.

"I know Britt, I know."

They both got in Santana's car and then later arrived at school; they parked and went around the back to head to the sports field. They seen a stall selling shirts and hats to do with both teams. Santana bought a shirt with 'Cruz 13' on the back along with a scarf with McKinley High on and Brittany bought some red and black pom poms and a red whistle. They went to the stands and seen Tina and Mike there and decided to sit near them, since they were pretty much at the front.

"Hey guys, nice…school spirit." Tina giggled.

Shortly after that the team started to jog out, done a few laps around the pitch and done some warm ups. Tyler spotted them and waved over at them.

Minutes passed by and before long both teams were in position; McKinley where having kick off so Tyler kicked the ball to the second striker. He ran up the pitch, making sure to stay in front of the defender so he doesn't get caught offside. Not before long Tyler was running into the box, screaming for the midfielder to cross it to him, he soon heard him and knowing Tyler would be in the right place kicked the ball to the centre of the box. Tyler seen the ball coming in the air and had to get in front of the defender, he did and jumped to get a head on the ball, turning back slightly to get some spin on it, the shot was perfect but the keepers save was better.

There was 1 minute before half time and Tyler had just received the ball from a defender, kicked to him from defending the other team's corner. He was running at the last to defenders, Flip flopped left to get past the first one, he glanced up and seen the last defender running at him ,he tapped the ball through the defenders legs with the outside off his foot to put him off. He sprinted around the outside of the defender, having to pick up speed to make sure he can get too the ball before the defender can realise what happened. He knew he only had the keeper to beat but then he heard someone sprinting behind him, he tried to pick up pace but started to feel cramp developing in his calf, but then he felt two legs come in front of his shins, missing the ball and pulling Tyler down. He fell down with a heavy thud, feeling himself fall heavy on his knee; he rolled to his back and lifted his arms up in protest.

"REF! No ball contact!" C'MON!" He screamed. He seen the ref running towards the player and reaching into his pocket. Tyler clapped the ref when he seen the colour of the card, red. That player was going bye. Tyler got pulled up by a team mate and Tyler tested weight on his leg, it stung to put full pressure on it.

"Dude you're gonna need to sub at half time, its swollen already." Sean said to him, pointing down at his knee.

"I'll go off when the whistle blows, this free kick is mine." Tyler said, he seen Sean nod and motion to the other players what the plan was. Tyler placed the ball and kicked the grown under it a few times so he can get some elevation on it easier.

The ref counted the steps so the defender know where to stand the wall, Tyler could see player trying to push past each other, he seen a no gap but there was no chance he was wasting this chance. He knew he had to get a hell of a lot of curve on it so he took 5 big steps back and veered to the left slightly. He heard the whistle blow so he started to take some strides, bringing them closer together as he got nearer, he timed it right so his left foot was at the side of the ball when he striked it with his right, leaning his body down the right too. His eyes followed it, bending round the world, not making contact with anyone so he knew it would be on contact. He seen the keeper dive and Tyler knew straight away he'd went for it too early, and just as he predicted it went over the keepers head, into the back of the net. He heard the crown go wild and started to jog the best he could to the crowd, pointing to his friends that where jumping up and down in celebration. He then felt his team mate's jump on his shoulder screaming in his ear. They heard the ref call half time and knew straight away he wouldn't be able to play the second half. He went and sat on the ground near the crowd as the nurse came and checked on his leg.

"You're gonna need to go to the hospital, it looks like it may be broken." She muttered.

"Wouldn't I be in a lot more pain if it was broken?"

"You have a lot on adrenaline going through you system right now, you're gonna feel it later though." She responded. Tyler looked over her shoulder to see the guys looking at him, their faces questioning. He motioned to his leg and made a snapping motion with his hands. They all winced apart from Santana who got a frown on her dace and made her way over to where he was sitting with the nurse.

"I'm coming with you to the hospital." She stated. Tyler just nodded. The ambulance finally got here and he limped to the doors, wanting a bit of dignity.

When they got there, Tyler was really feeling the pain and the only thing keeping him from not shouting was Santana's hand rubbing his arm, and occasionally bringing his hand to his lips and kissing his palm.

After hours of waiting they got told that he broke a bone in his knee and one in his foot and that it would take 2 or 3 months with a cast on to heal correctly. Santana drove him home since Mike brought her the car earlier. They were sitting in silence with the radio on in the background.

"Thanks for staying with me Sant, it means a lot to me—oh shit…I didn't tell Sarah, she's gonna freak!" Santana nodded at him with a smile…or smirk…Ty couldn't really tell. She pulled up at his house, pulled him into a hug and kissed his cheek, telling him "Good luck" in the process.

Tyler grabbed his crutches and started limping towards his front door, waving goodbye to Santana. He decided that he really REALLY liked _this _Santana. A lot.

**So…thoughts? I have the next one written so I might put it up later…if I'm feeling nice!**

**Remember…Reviewing will get it up quicker. ;)**


	8. Chapter 8 Finally!

This chapter makes me happy =D

Tyler had been of school for the rest of the week but decided to go in to Glee club since apparently according to Brittany it's going to be "Uh-mazing". Santana, Brittany, Mike, Puck, and even Rachel had came to see him whilst he's been off school. It's help get him through it. He did slightly fear what would happen when Sarah met Santana, but surprisingly it all went fine.

_Flashback:_

_It was about 7pm and Sarah had finished early and was doing some work in dining room when she heard the door go. She didn't think Tyler heard it so she went ahead and answered it. Meanwhile Tyler DID hear the door go, he just couldn't find his crutches, so whilst he was searching where they could be since he can't get downstairs without them, Sarah was opening the door._

"_Erm, Hi?" Sarah asked the Latina girl standing at the front door._

"_Oh you must be Sarah? Ty's sister? I'm a friend of his, Santana." She stuck her hand out for Sarah to shake, wanting to make a good impression._

"_Santana! Yeah, my brothers really taking a shine to you." Sarah shook her hand and talked to her with a smile, in Santana's opinion this was going well!_

"_Sarah? Who was at the door?" Ty called from the middle of the stairs, he froze in shock when the front door came into view. There was his sister, eyebrow raised at him and glancing back at Santana. And then there was Santana trying not to laugh._

_Santana could happily have this view for life, there was Tyler standing on the stairs just in a pair of Boxers and this huge cast covering most of his leg, hair a mess, and face slightly red from lying on his pillow face down._

"_Sant…hi" He said, blushing slightly. He continued down the rest of the stairs to greet her with a hug. He briefly remembers Sarah mumbling something about going to go away and do something in a different room, he can't remember completely. "Want to go to the living room?" She agreed with a nod and followed behind him. As he turned to lead the way she let out a gasp at the sight of his bare back. Right in the middle was a angry scar going from his left shoulder to the right side of the middle of the back. On the opposite shoulder he had some kind of shape carved into by the looks of it and around the centre he had multiple scars, all mixed from red to light pink and white ones that where almost completely faded. Near the bottom of his back and the middle of the top where full of round burns._

"_Ty…what happened?" She whispered out._

_Tyler turned around and looked at her, staring deep in her eyes he decided it was time he told her. "Let's sit down first." He said with a sad smile._

_They both sat down on the couch, facing each other. Tyler took her hands and took a deep breath to start his story._

"_Ok, I haven't all ways lived with my sister…I was always close to my dad, he was in the army so I didn't see him too much but when I did…when I did…it was awesome. We would talk about everything, he taught me how to play soccer, in__fact he'd hate me for calling it soccer. Erm, he died when I was 10, not even in battle, his car get hit on his way to my 10__th__ birthday party__ by a drunk driver. After he died my mum…she changed…she started going to pubs and coming home drunk. Then one night she brought home this guy she met and had apparently been seeing for a few months called Mack. He was an ok bloke, he kept on trying to be my dad…replace him…and I always hated him for it. Then one night, I was about 13, I woke up in the night by this weird banging sound…and screaming. I went downstairs, thinking mum had dropped something. I ran into the kitchen and I see Mack looking down at something, I walked up__to him and looked at what he was looking at…It was my mum…she'd been stabbed…I just remember seeing blood…lots and lots of blood. Then looking at Mack and noticing a knife in his hand…full of blood. That look in his eyes…he'd changed. He just looked down at me and said if he I spoke a word about it, that would be me in a minute flat. When the police found out I thought that would be it…over…but Mack had ditched her body so nobody has ever found it, he made it look like kidnapping. So he got custody over me. It was after that that the abuse started. He'd stopped me from going to school, that's why I'm not too god now, I've only been back in education for a year or so. That big long one? He started to use his belt, and this type of whip thing…it was sharp, but not like a knife. He would purposely try and get the same part when using it. Then the round burns? From __cigarettes__. __The big weird thing on my shoulder? He smoked weed which gave paranoia he thought I had a chip or something in my skin…hiding something from him…I don't know but he got a knife one night and started to just…dig in I guess, for lack of better words. All the others are various things that I can__'__t even remember. One day I was was__h__ing them out after he'd came home drunk, and Sarah came to visit and seen them. She dragged me from there and phoned the police and I've never been back. He's in prison I think. But Sarah saved my life."_

_He looked at Santana to see she was crying, something he'd never seen before. He pulled her over to him and sat her in his lap, wrapping his arms around her and shushing her. They stayed like this for a while. Tyler didn't like seeing Santana upset so he decided to try and cheer her up. He lifted up his arm to show her the inside of his bicep, to show her that dark tattoo there, "Ya see this?" He pointed to the tattoo that had a lion with a banner saying 'Death before Dishonour' "Yeah well the Lion, is actually supposed to be a rose. It was a mate that done it as his first tattoo, it was supposed to be a rose…but it turned out looking like a lion, so after a few weeks, I got it made into and actual lion." This earned him a giggle from her._

"_What's the other one?" She whispered. She dragged her finger across the tattoo at the top of his bicep._

"_Literally what it says, what goes around comes back around." He laughed at her and kissed her nose._

_Flashback ended._

Ok, so it went well apart from the spilling his guts stuff. But he's have to have done it eventually. He got dressed that day, just a pair of shorts and a t-shirt since he can't get much of his pants over the cast. He grabbed his dog tags and tucked them into his shirt. Put his arms through his crutches, and waited for Mike to pick him up.

After getting to school he was greeted by a bunch of 'hello's' from people. Brittany came up to him ,dragging Santana with her, she put Santana behind Ty, and she stood in front. She then hugged him and pulled Santana so she was too. Creating her favourite type of sandwich.

They all pulled away, and Tyler was disappointed he didn't have any lessons with them today. So when the bell finally went and Tyler knew he had Glee club, he got a huge smile on his face. He hobbled there and went and sat at the front where Santana and Brittany where both talking.

"Hey ladies. You alright?" He asked with a smile.

"I'm good Ty, I got a E on my Spanish exam, my mom's gonna be so proud. E is Excellent, how awesome. I'm proud of myself." Ty didn't have the heart to tell Brittany the truth, and by the looks of it neither did Santana.

"Guys, it's Friday! So in celebration I believe someone has a song to sing to us? Santana take it away." As Mr Shue said Ty's head snapped in Santana's direction, she just smiled in response. No words were spoken as the band started to play.

Hey,  
Slow it down.  
Whataya want from me,  
Whataya want from me?  
Yeah,  
Im afraid.  
Whataya want from me  
Whataya want from me?  
There might have been a time when I would give myself away  
Oh, once upon a time I didnt give a damn  
But now,  
Here we are  
So, whataya want from me  
Whataya want from meHey, slow it down whataya want from me  
Whataya want from me  
Yeah I'm afraid whataya want from me  
Whataya want from me

There might have been a time  
When I would give myself away  
Oooh once upon a time I didn't give a damn  
But now, here we are so whataya want from me  
Whataya want from me

_As Santana was singing this, she was staring right into Tyler's eyes. __Neither__ breaking contact._

Just don't give up I'm workin it out  
Please don't give in, I won't let you down  
It messed me up, need a second to breathe  
Just keep coming around  
Hey, whataya want from me  
Whataya want from me  
Whataya want from me

Yeah, it's plain to see (plain to see)  
that baby you're beautiful  
And there's nothing wrong with you  
(nothing wrong with you)  
It's me, I'm a freak (yeah)  
but thanks for lovin' me  
Cause you're doing it perfectly  
(it perfectly)

There might have been a time  
When I would let you slip away  
I wouldn't even try  
But I think you could save my life

_As she sang this verse Tyler knew she was trying to change that she'd change, for him. Or has changed._

Just don't give up I'm workin' it out  
Please don't give in, I won't let you down  
It messed me up, need a second to breathe  
Just keep comin around  
Hey, whataya want from me (Whataya want from me)  
Whataya want from me (Whataya want from me)

Just don't give up on me  
(uuuuuuh) I won't let you down  
No, I won't let you down

(So hey) just don't give up  
I'm workin it out  
Please don't give in,  
I won't let you down  
It messed me up (It messed me up)  
Need a second to breathe  
Just keep coming around  
Hey, whataya want from me

Just don't give up I'm workin' it out  
Please don't give in, i won't let you down  
It messed me up, need a second to breathe  
Just keep coming around  
Hey, whataya want from me (whataya want from me)  
whataya want from me (whataya want from me)  
whataya want from me

_Coming to the end off the song__ she had taken a few steps towards Tyler, her eyes begging him to want her. Want to be with her._

Tyler stood up, trying to make a few steps towards her but in a lot of pain doing so. Santana noticed this and stepped towards him instead, putting her arms on his biceps to stop him walking, she looked up into his eyes. " I want you. Just you. Anything of you your willing to give me." He whispered to her.

"Everything. You can have everything." She said. With that Ty put his hand on her cheek and his other on her waist. He leaned in and brushed their lips lightly together, she looped her arms around his neck and played with the hair at the bottom of his head. Their lips pressed harder, moving in sync together. Santana let out a light moan at the feeling she's waited so long for. They both pulled a cough when they heard a cough from someone…and they both realised their currently in Glee club. Brittany stood from her seat and started clapping. And soon enough the whole club where, including Mr Shue. Tyler looked down at Santana and pecked her lips once more before sitting down, pulling her into the chair next to him and pulling her legs onto his lap. Santana grinned at this and winked at him. "Wanky" she said.

"What?" Ty laughed?

"Wanky…Hot…Ya know…wanky." Santana said.

"You do know that probably means something else in the UK." He said with raised eyebrows. "I'll tell you later." He promised.

Glee club went on for another half hour, everyone light hearted and enjoying the new couple. When Glee ended Santana and Ty where the last to leave the room since Ty had to get his crutches. He put his arm through one and then placed the other one in his hand, but not the one that needed it. Santana looked at him questioningly. "I want to walk out holding my girl's hand. I can't do that with two crutches." She just grinned and grabbed his hand, interlocking their fingers. He brought their hands up and kissed the back of her hand. And that was the day that they walked together as a couple. If you asked them was it worth the wait…you could probably guess their answer by the look on their face.

**Finally! **

**Ok so the next chapter is probably just fluff…in fact most of the story is. I'm not one for major drama! What do you reckon Tytana will be like? Yes I did just call them Tytana…it has a ring to it? Unless anyone can think of a better one?**

**P.S What do you think of Tyler's story? I know it's a serious thing and i hoped it went ok. Anything that isnt quite i apoligize for, and if you dont like his story, i'm sorry again.**

**Reviews bring the fluff quicker! =p**

**Well no they don't but it's nice to go on my email and see a review, especially since it's my birthday on Monday! 17…what a crappy age!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Tyler had just gotten off the phone from ordering a pizza since Sarah was at work till early morning when he heard his phone ringing.

(**Bold = Tyler **_**Bold Italic**__** = Santana**_)

"**Hello?"**

"_**Hey Papa F." **_He heard that voice that he's grown to look forward too.

"**Are you still gonna call me that? Seriously Sant?" **He joked with her.

"_**Hmmm, what's it worth to you if I call you something different?"**_

"**Hmmm, me you tomorrow at breadstix? On me?"**

"_**That sounds perfect TY" **_Tyler loved hearing her call him by his name, especially since it only really happens occasionally. _**"So what are you doing tonight then?"**_

"**Nothing really, gonna have an early night so I've just ordered some pizza, maybe talk to this beautiful girl I know."**

"_**Sounds good. Should I be jealous? Have you heard about Puck's party tomorrow night?**_

"**You should never be jealous, ever. Yeah, I heard…I'll go if you go?"**

"_**Sounds like a plan baby. So tomorrow night we have a date at breadstix and then a party at Pucks. Are you gonna be drinking?"**_

"**Maybe, depends if I have somewhere to stay or not. Puck lives like across town from me, I'm not walking that. Are you?"**

"_**Finn isn't drinking, said he'd drive us where we wanna go, so yeah I will be. I'm gonna have to work out a plan to sneak past my mom."**_

"**Sounds good. How about instead of sneaking past your mum…you just tell her your staying at Britt's and staying with me instead?"**

"_**Seriously?" **_Tyler could literally hear the smile in her voice.

"**Yeah, Sarah has been working lates which mean's she's not home much anyway. And she likes you so she wouldn't really care."**

"_**Ok, yeah sure. Aren't you lucky, you get like a day with me."**_

"**The luckiest. Hey babe the door just went so I'm gonna have to go. I will text you in the morning with details yeah?"**

"_**Awesome, speak tomorrow baby."**_

"**Bye beautiful."**

Tyler was impressed with his pizza, so impressed he ate the whole thing. He decided to call it a night around 10, hoping to get a good night sleep.

The next morning he got up and took a shower, still not having the hang of it with a cast on. He hated the way the stem would make the skin underneath it and make him itch. He pulled a pair of boxers on and walked downstairs to have something for breakfast, grabbing his phone on the way. He texted Santana telling her he would meet her at Breadstix at 5 for an early dinner then they would head over to Pucks.

Tyler decided browse Facebook, he only has it so he can see people's embarrassing photo's. Because he's just that cool.

_Brittany S Pierce- I think Charity stole my diary again._

Tyler couldn't helped it and 'liked' her status.

_Tyler Cruz commented – Who's Charity Britt?_

_Brittany S Pierce – My Cat :/_

He had no idea what to even say to this. SO he didn't say anything. He clicked on status and began to type one.

_Tyler Cruz – Looking forward to a night with the most beautiful girl tonight. Sound._

He looked at the clock in the bottom of the corner to check the time and decided to start getting ready. He walked to his wardrobe and picked out a pair of dark blue Button fly jeans. He was looking at shirts trying to decided which one since he wanted to look nice for Santana but not too formal at a party. He decided on a grey button up shirt and rolled the sleeve up and left the top few buttons open, he put his dog tags around his neck and put some of his smell good on. He put on some white sneakers and thought he looked ok. He looked at the clock again and seen he had an hour until he had to be at Breadstix and decided to walk there now since it would take twice as long anyway with the crutches.

As he was walking there he went past a little flower shop and decided to do the cheesy movie thing and get Santana some flowers. He paid the women after spending 15 minutes deciding on a flower that was pretty but tough in it's own way. AKA Santana. He can't remember what it's called but hey, he's a guy.

He arrived there with about 10 minutes to spare and noticed a familiar car parked. "Sant?" he called. The door opened and out she stepped, he started at her feet and moved his gaze upwards. She had a pair of black heels on her feet and had Black strapless dress that ended mid thigh. It had a few subtle jewels on that shined brightly in the right light. She had her hair down and slightly curled. Tyler thought she looked like a goddess.

He hobbled over to her, the flowers dangling from his hand as it was hard to carry them and crutches. "Sant, you look stunning." He said as he kissed her lightly, wrapping his arms around her.

"You look pretty decent yourself Mr." She said whilst grinning up at him. They walked in together and got seated at a 2 person table. They held each other hands as they read the menu together.

"Ha we should get the meatballs and do that thing where we roll it to each other. Actually, then that would cover you in sauce, and I enjoy looking at you too much, so maybe not." He joked.

"Oh sweet hell, don't tell Britt that. She'll want to do it. Not even joking!" she exclaimed.

They orderd the food and talked lightly while they where waiting.

"So I never asked, where about in England are you from?" She wonderd, still holding each other hands under the table and rubbing her leg on his calf…the one that wasn't broken.

"Oh right, I'm originally from Liverpool but I moved away when I was small, to a place in Cheshire. It was like in the middle of Manchester and Liverpool, it's pretty awesome."

"Nice, I've gotta say the accent? Total turn on." She whisperd to him with a smirk.

Their food arrived at the table and they ate it in comfortable silence. When it was time to pay, Tyler refused to let Santana pay so he quickly put his money on the table and made her walk in front of him, he enjoyed this view.

Once they arrived at Puck's house, Ty decided to just take one crutch in so he could hold Santana's hand. They walked in together and Santana dragged him to Puck. "Puckerman, my car's on your drive. It's staying here tonight, touch it and I WILL cut you." With this she walked away, gently pulling Tyler behind her, they went and got a drink and then went to talk to Mike, Brittany, Artie, Quinn, and Tina. They where all stood in a circle to Tyler put Santana in front of him and wrapped his arms around her whilst they all talked, occasionally kissing the top of her head. An hour or so Santana turned around and put her arms around his shoulders and whispered in his ear "I wanna dance with my man"

"I'm gonna go ahead and assume that's me? And that may be a little problem with this fucking thing on my leg." He said, kind of disappointed. Santana just dragged his arm gently walking backwards, swaying her hips. This quickly caught Ty's attention and settled on if he was going to make a fool out of himself by wiggling on the dance floor, then he was going to enjoy looking at Santana. She brought him to the middle and turned around, so her back was to his chest. She pulled his arms around her waist and started moving to the beat of the music. Tyler was getting seriously turned on and he didn't know if it was the alcohol or feeling Santana's ass on his crotch. Actually he think's it was more than likely both. He turned her around so she was facing him, arms around his neck playing with the back of his hair. She swayed her hips and Tyler couldn't help but to put his hands around her waist, just above her ass. The song ended and Santana seen that Quinn was getting Body shots ready.

"Oooo Ty, Shots!" She said and jumped away, knowing that Tyler would be soon after her. She watched Tina and mike do one, when she noticed Brittany stripping with Artie making it rain over her. "BRITT! C'mere!" She yelled with a smirk. She walked to Tyler and told him to watch, and enjoy.

Brittany walked over her with a huge smile on her face, she knew what Santana wanted to do by the look in her eyes. She lay on the counter and Santana sprinkled some salt just above her belly button. Santana made eye contact with Ty and didn't break it the whole time she was licking the salt of Brittany's stomach, drank the shot, and sucked the lime. Santana broke eye contact and started laughing as she seem all the males in the room where looking. Tyler noticed this too and walked over to her…well limped over to her. Grabbed her head and kissed her hard. Santana loved forceful Tyler, and more importantly loved this kiss. When they broke apart they both had a huge smile on their faces. She pushed Tyler back on to the counter as well he lifted himself up and lay down, he felt Santana pull herself up so she was straddling him on the counter, she unbuttoned his shirt and licked the valley in between his abs (Totally proud of them), sprinkled salt on it and done another body shot of him, making sure to take her time. Tyler closed his eyes the whole time, knowing he wouldn't be able to handle the view he would have.

Tyler decided it was time for some payback and decided to lift Santana up to the counter as he hopped down. He kissed her neck, sucking tightly to leave a mark and as he pulled away he put the salt on the same spot.

After everyone had satisfied their body shots needs they all decided to go home. Finn dropped Santana and Tyler off first. They stumbled in and Tyler knew his leg was going to hurt like a bitch tomorrow. He grabbed Santana's hand and pulled her to his room.

"Ok, we did not think this through, I have nothing to sleep in. And I'm sorry but I don't want your sister to walk in and see more of me than I would like."

Tyler just smirked and walked over to his draws, pulled out a pair of boxers and an old t-shirt that should fit her better than his current ones. She grabbed them off him and went to the bathroom to change. As she was doing this Tyler got himself ready by stripping off his clothes except his boxers and plugged in his phone to charge. He heard the bathroom door open and looked in that direction to see Santana swimming in his clothes. And she still looked amazing. She came over and lay down in the middle of his bed and grabbed his phone from the charger, pulled Tyler down next to her and put her face next to his and taking a picture. "Hey, I wasn't ready." He whined.

"I'm sorry, I thought I was the girl in this relationship."

She done it again but this time she felt his head turn and kiss her on the cheek. The next one they had both turned and where sharing a light kiss. He got his phone back of her and plugged it back in, turned of the light and turned onto his side to pull Santana into him. "Night Beautiful." He sighed.

**A bit boring I know, but it's Sunday I have shit all to do since I have no money and I thought ehh why not do a chapter. BUT, I would really like another review before I put the next chapter up…yes I'm blackmailing you!**

**It doesn't even have to be positive! You can say you hate it if you like! Any feedback is good.**


	10. Chapter 10 Nurse Santana

Chapter 10

Santana woke up to the sound of heaving coming from the bathroom, she stepped out of bed and walked to the bathroom door, knocking twice before walking in. As she opened the door she seen Tyler leant over the toilet seat, puking his guts out. "Shoot me, shoot me now." He mumbled making Santana giggle. She walked up to him and sat on the edge of the bath and leant over to rub his back as another load of sick came up. "I bet I look so attractive right now huh? And why the fuck aren't you puking? I drank like, the exact same as you!" he spat.

"Hey now, don't get pissy at me. I just have a high tolerance." She laughed out. Tyler sat back, leaning against the side of the tub, in-between Santana's legs. She put her hands in her hair and started to run her fingers through it.

"Mmmm, that feels good. " Tyler whispered.

"Yeah?" Santana smiled

"Yeah, you're a good girlfriend ya know? I mean how many girls would sit here whilst her boyfriend is half head and puking his guts up." Tyler could practically hear her grin that came on Santana's face as she leant down and wrapped her arms around his body, resting her chin on his shoulder.

"Thank you baby. Now, do you think that's it all up?"

"For now…I think"'

"Alright, let's get you up in bed and I'll go get you dome food yeah?" Santana whispered in his ear.

"Yeah, I'm just gonna brush my teeth first." Santana nodded and left him to brush his teeth and she headed downstairs to get some food.

Tyler finished up and went and laid down in bed, resting his eyes until he heard Santana come in and felt her sit on the other side, putting something down in the middle of them. He popped one eye open to see her sorting out some toast and putting it on his chest. "Eat up, you need some food in you. There's some water here for you to drink too." Tyler started eating what his stomach could handle and then downed a glass of water. He grabbed the tray and put it on the ground next to him and pulled Santana into his side.

"Thank you" he said after placing a kiss on the back of her neck. She turned around in his arms and placed a light kiss on his lips.

"No problem, I like taking care of you. But you do realise I have to be home in about a half hour? So I really need to get going and get dressed." She smirked

"Noooo, you can have those clothes. You look fit in them." He replies with his own smirk.

"I look fit? Like…healthy? I should think so, I was a cheerio!"

"No Fit…as in Hot, good looking."

"OH ok. BUT I still gotta go. So stand up and walk me to the door." They both stood up and called a taxi for her. They waited outside on the front step, cuddled up together when they heard the taxi pull up. They walked over hand in hand, slightly slower with Tyler's leg. Tyler opened the door for her and they shared a slow kiss goodbye, both reluctant to pull away. He closed the door after her and hobbled over to the driver's door, leant down and handed him some money, "make sure she gets home safe yeah?" he said with a nod to the driver. He waved goodbye to Santana and went back inside to bed.

"Tyler" He heard in a weird far away voice.

"Tyler!" It started to get louder.

"TYLER!" His eyes opened suddenly, everything all blurry and unfocussed. He could just make out Sarah as things where starting to get clearer. She smiled down at him and handed him some pills and a glass of water. He leant up and had the pills, chasing them down with a few gulps of water.

"Sarah…I don't feel too good. I've been puking all day, I've got a migraine and my leg's hurting like a bitch!" He groaned. "I've never had a hangover like this, and I didn't even drink that much."

Sarah just nodded the whole time and popped a thermometer in his mouth. Taking it out when it's done. Her eyebrows rose when she checked it out. "Your boiling, I think maybe you have food poisoning or something. Your right, you don't get hangovers. I think maybe stay of school tomorrow and rest up." He just nodded as she kissed his cheek, turning to his side and closed his eyes.

In Glee club the next day everyone noticed Santana wasn't herself. "San…are you ok? Rachel just said that her and Finn should have the duet at nationals since their voices go well or something…and you didn't even say anything. It's just not right" Brittany said with a confused look.

"Yeah Britt, I'm ok. Just worried about Ty, he's not in today and I haven't heard from him since Sunday morning." Santana frowned.

"Oh Santana, I can help you with that, he's got food poisoning and his legs acting up, I went to pick him up this morning so his sister told me." Mike said with a shrug. This didn't help Santana's frown. Until an idea struck her.

"San…that face? Total turn on. Oh, and if you go and see Tyler, tell him I haven't had my daily sandwich." Britt just walked off to Artie after saying this.

Tyler heard knocking at the door and stood up with a grown, hobbling to the front door with the help of a crutch, he didn't have far to go since he's been sleeping on the couch all day. He opened the door and felt his eyes grow.

"Sant?" he spoke in shock. There was his girlfriend standing there with a short white and red nurse outfit, complete with nurse hat too.

"I heard a boyfriend of mine is sick. I'm Nurse Lopez here to take care of you." She said with a smirk, walking in and shutting the door, grabbing his hand and gently pulling him to the couch. He lay down on his back and she stood next to him. "Where's Sarah? And when was the last time you took some medication?"

"She's doing some shopping with some friends and then going to work, won't be home till tomorrow. And about 5 hours ago? I think?" Santana just nodded at this and grabbed the strip of medication, popped two out and handed them to Ty, along with the glass of water that was already on the table. He took the pills and swallowed them. He then grabbed Santana and sat her on top of him, straddling his waist. "I missed you today. Is that bad?" He laughed out

"I missed you too, and if it's bad…who cares…bad can be good." She responded with a wink. Tyler just laughed and they spent the next hour or so just lying there talking about random stuff that came to their heads. "You're coming in tomorrow right?" She questioned.

"Yeah, I'll be there tomorrow, don't you worry your pretty little head." He smiled. Santana bent down and kissed his lips lightly, smiling at the same time. Tyler put his hands around her, hands resting on her butt.

"I'm sensing you have a thing for my ass. Anytime we kiss, your hands always end up there. Not like I mind, you have nice big hands." She said with a wink. She leant down again and kissed him again, taking his bottom lip in-between hers, nibbling on it lightly. She let go and leant in again, kissing harder than the last time. She rubbed her hands across his chest; she ran them downwards and put her hands under his shirt, pushing it upwards so she had easy access. The kiss lightened up and they both pulled away slowly, looking in each other's eyes, they had one last peck and leant her head on his chest, both watching the TV which they had left, forgetting to turn it up.

"I really like you Tyler. Well…you and your chest….and your arms, they're nice too." Tyler just laughed, rubbing his hands up and down her back lightly.

" I like you too Sant, you and your bum…and your legs…and your back…and your…front…and your face…well everything really. Your just perfect." He whispered the last part, knowing she would hear it. Santana just smiled and placed a kiss to his chest as they carried on watching TV.

**SO, it's a little bit shorter than the others, but nothing really happened. I've been thinking, is there anything YOU GUYS want to see happen? Don't be shy, it can even be stuff like more drama, more Brittany..anything =D**

**Oh, and sorry I didn't update on Monday, it was my birthday so I didn't really have time. BUT again I'm going to bribe you all, if I get some reviews, I'll update AGAIN today. Sound good?**


	11. Chapter 11 The Stix to her Bread

Chapter 11

**Ok so requests so far are for some jealousy and more Brittany, so I'm gonna try and do both…in one chapter! I seriously have too much time on my hands! Hope this is what you guys hoped for, if not…sorry =(**

It had been 3 weeks since Tyler had been off school and he got that image of Santana permanently etched into his mind. He couldn't be happier with Santana, if he was going to be honest when they first got together he thought it was all going to be around sex, but they haven't had sex yet and it was already great. Sure she got bitchy sometimes, but it makes life interesting and if he's being honest…he loves that about her. Yes, LOVES it. Just like he loves her. He'd never tell her that yet though, he's hates himself for even falling for her this quick, especially since he usually hates it when people say they fall in love after a few weeks…then he goes and does the same! So to sum up, no…he's not going to tell her.

The bell had rung and Tyler had been at the school's gym for an hour trying to get his strength back up since he hadn't been able to go for a month or so. He was on his way to meet Santana in the tunnel by the changing rooms. When the sight that greeted him caused his heart to drop.

**Puck's POV**

Don't get me wrong I like Tyler, he's a cool guy ok? But when he comes in and starts messing with MY girl, that pissed me off. Big time. I mean me and Santana where fuck buddies for years and then in comes Frankenteen 2.0 and she doesn't want anymore Puckerone? No, that ain't gonna happen.

Seeing them in Glee club or around school makes me want to punch something. Hard. There always holding hands and whispering crap in each other's year, he's like a lost puppy.

Sure, I have a line of girls wanting a piece of me, but I want some of sexy miss Lopez. Screw Tyler, I haven't known him too long so I don't really give a shit about him. And how am I going to get Santana to ditch him? Simple, she always does. Anytime she's been with a guy, if I'm involved she'll leave him in a second.

I know she'll be meeting Tyler by the changing rooms…because I was listening to their conversation. Yeah I'm a badass, problem? The whole time during football practice, I'm picturing everyone I tackle as Tyler. Stupid British dick. As soon as coach blows the whistle I sprint to the changing rooms and walk through them. Opening the door I see her there, leaning against the wall, those legs just begging to be wrapped around me. Time to get me some Lopez.

**3****rd**** person POV**

Tyler could feel his blood pumping through him in rage. There was Puck and Santana, HIS GIRLFRIEND making out against the wall. She was lent up against it and puck was leaning to her, his hand behind her head on the wall. Both had their eyes closed. His hand dropped his gym back against his choice. The sound caused them both to pull apart, both faces showing very different emotions. Pucks was just a smirk. Santana's was one of guilt, shock, and anger. Without a second thought he sprinted forward and tackled puck, pushing him into the wall and putting his arm against his throat. He pulled his arm back and swung a punch, hitting Puck square in the nose. A loud crack ringing out. Puck fought back and pushed Tyler off him, Ty stumbled back, his leg still weak even with the task off. Puck jumped on him and started throwing punches, Tyler though had boxed for a few years and could block fairly well, only 2 or 3 getting through and hitting his face. Ty pushed Puck of him and started throwing his own, all he could see was red. He could faintly hear Santana screaming for him to stop, _Great she's even defending him now _he thought.

He felt arms pull him up and hold him back. "TYLER! Chill man, calm down. You'll screw up your leg more." Tyler shook them off, grabbed his bag and walked off. Not looking at anyone.

He stopped outside his locker to get his school bag out, trying to calm down. He looked in the mirror that was in his locker…that Santana put there. "Tyler! Ty wait! Please!" He just slammed his locker shut. And started to walk away, not being able to go that fast since his leg was hurting. "TYLER! Will you wait, please?" He could hear her getting closer and knew she'd catch up.

"Go away Santana!" Santana knew he was pissed…and to top it off he called her by her full name. ..he never does that. She finally reached him and stood in front of him, refusing to let him past.

"Ty, just listen to me please!"

"Listen? What is there to listen to? You fucking kissed Puckerman! All this shit about how you really cared for me? Piss of Santana, you cheated on me! Me and you? Finished. It's done. Run off to Puckerman! I'm not holding you back now!" As he said this he didn't give Santana the chance to reply, he just pushed past her.

Tyler was in the middle of walking home, it took a while but he could do it. He could feel a few tears going down his face. This is what happens when he lets people in, HE gets hurt and screwed over. "Tyler?" he heard a timid voice ask. He turned around and could see Brittany approaching him.

"Erm hey Britt." He sniffed, trying to wipe his eyes so he didn't seem weak. Brittany just walked up to him and pulled him into a tight hug, she rubbed his back and that was enough to make him feel safe again. Once they pulled back they started walking to Tyler's house.

Once they were settled they sat there in silence. Tyler was the first to speak. "She cheated on my Britt. She kissed Puckerman." He whispered. Brittany face turned into shock.

"San did? But…she cares about you. A lot. You're her Stix to her bread." Brittany couldn't understand it…anytime she and Santana are together she's always saying how much she likes him. And then Britt would say how good looking their babies would be which always earns her a playful glare from Santana. They even stopped with their lady kisses. That means business in Santana's world.

"Yeah well I thought she did too. But I saw it." Brittany just pulled Tyler into a hug, and stayed like that for a while, whispering thoughts to him. A few earning her a laugh.

A few hours later Brittany had to go as her and Quinn where going to the movies, so she picked he up from Tyler's. As Ty was standing outside waving to her, he saw the looks of sympathy from the other girls.

He didn't go downstairs to greet Sarah when she came in. he didn't answer his phone when it was ringing. He didn't read his texts. He just didn't have the energy.

**Thoughts? This will probably go on for a little while, 2 or 3 chapters. But then Tyler and Santana aren't going to be perfect after that because of what he seen. And I guess until we hear Santana's side...neither will we! Well…I will…since I have the chapter written...hint hint.**

**I'll tell you what, since I'm still on a birthday buzz, if I get 3 reviews…I'll put the next chapter up tonight…sound fair?**

**I'm recently discovering that reviews are addicting! Oh and you can picture Tyler as whoever you want, I don't even know who he is…I may have to have a think!**

**Anymore requests?**


	12. Chapter 12  Explain it

Chapter 12

A week. It's been a week since he had talked to Santana, he can't even look at her. Britt keeps saying he should hear her out…but anytime she looks at him, he just see's the image of her kissing puck. Everytime he see's Puckerman, he's always smirking at him. And it makes Tyler want to shove his fist down his throat, especially since Puckermans nose is broken. Tyler got out pretty lucky from the fight, a few cuts and bruises but since Pucks a pretty big guy, he's lucky to not have more.

Walking into Glee club that day he lucks around, trying to decide where to sit. There's a seat next to Santana (Who is in just jeans and a hoody…which is very unusual for her). Theres one next to Rachel and there's one next to Quinn. He chose the seat at the front near Rachel. She smiled widely at him.

"Tyler, how are you? If I may say, your face is healing up rather nicely. And your limp is getting less and less. Pretty soon you'll be able to fly down the soccer field again."

"Wait. Tyler can fly? What is it with tall people? First Finn and now Tyler…I want to fly…or be a bird…that would be awesome." Brittany said from her seat next to Santana, leaning around the otherside of Rachel. Tyler just chuckled whilst Rachel helped Brittany understand the phrase.

Mr shue walked in and started talking about what he'd like everyone to work on when Tyler raised his hand. "Mr shue? Is it ok if I share a song with everyone?" Tyler's theory was if he focussed all his energy into this song, he wouldn't be as angry. He walked upto the front, head still down. He went and sat down at the piano and played a few testing chords before opening his mouth to sing.

_Easy come, easy go, that's just how you live  
Oh, take, take, take it all but you never give  
Should've known you was trouble from the first kiss  
Had your eyes wide open, why were they open?_

Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash  
You tossed it in the trash, you did  
To give me all your love is all I ever asked  
'Cause what you don't understand is

I'd catch a grenade for ya  
Throw my hand on a blade for ya  
I'd jump in front of a train for ya  
You know I'd do anything for ya

I would go through all this pain  
Take a bullet straight through my brain  
Yes, I would die for you, baby  
But you won't do the same

**He made eye contact with Santana and sang the rest of the song to her.**_  
__  
No, no, no, no__  
__  
Black, black, black and blue, beat me 'til I'm numb__  
Tell the devil I said, hey, when you get back to where you're from__  
Mad women, bad women, that's just what you are, yeah__  
You'll smile in my face then rip the brakes out my car__  
__  
__  
Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash__  
You tossed it in the trash, yes, you did__  
To give me all your love is all I ever asked__  
'Cause what you don't understand is__  
__  
I'd catch a grenade for ya__  
Throw my hand on a blade for ya__  
I'd jump in front of a train for ya__  
You know I'd do anything for ya__  
__  
I would go through all this pain__  
Take a bullet straight through my brain__  
Yes, I would die for ya, baby__  
But you won't do the same__  
__  
If my body was on fire__  
Ooh, you'd watch me burn down in flames__  
You said you loved me, you're a liar__  
'Cause you never, ever, ever did, baby__  
__  
But darling, I'd still catch a grenade for ya__  
Throw my hand on a blade for ya__  
I'd jump in front of a train for ya__  
You know I'd do anything for ya__  
__  
I would go through all this pain__  
Take a bullet straight through my brain__  
Yes, I would die for you, baby__  
But you won't do the same__  
__  
No, you won't do the same__  
You wouldn't do the same__  
Ooh, you never do the same__  
No, no, no, no_

As he finished the song he just sat their at the piano when the bell went. Everyone started leaving each giving him a pat on the back well done as they left. He knew there was still a certain someone in there with him. And he knew he had to hear her out. "Explain it Santana." He said in a monotone.

" I was waiting for you, where you told me too. I heard the doors open and thought it was you…it wasn't…I asked him why he was there and he just said football practice finished. We where talking after that and then he started saying things like do I miss it when he used to fuck me and he bets you can't do it like he can. I told him to cut it out and say you'd be able to do it better than he could ever dream off and he just laughed and walked up to me…I tried backing away but he trapped me between the wall and him. I knew he was going to try and kiss me so I moved my head and tried to get out. Then he started talking shit saying how he knew I missed him and stuff. But then he said he has ….pictures…of me…pictures that I really wouldn't want to get out. He showed me them and he said just one kiss. One kiss and he'll be able to convince me that I need him. So I figured if I just stood there and didn't respond…it would all be over…and you'd never know….but then you walked out." Santana was crying the whole time she was saying this, wishing he'd forgive her.

"Santana…you could have told me beforehand and not kissed him. In no way is it ok to kiss another bloke. You know I don't let people in! You SHOULD have known I wouldn't have cared if pictures of you got out! Why did you care? It wouldn't have stopped me liking you!" Tyler knew he shouldn't be as mad as he was…but he couldn't help it.

"Because…"

"because why Santana? Why?"

"Because I love you! I didn't want you to find out because I love you and didn't want to lose you! And it fuckin' happened anyway!" She walked up to Tyler who's eyes where wide in shock, and grabbed his hands, kissing them lightly while tears continued to poor out of her eyes. "Ty…I love you so much…and it's all so new to me…me and puck? It's NEVER going to happen…because 24/7 your on my mind. You take such good care of me…and treat me like a princess…even when I'm being a bitch. Maybe I should have known you wouldn't have cared…but I didn't want to risk it. Ty…you have to believe me. I'm so sorry. When I was on and off with puckerman…it was always sex and calling me hot…and would totally ignore me in public like he's embaressed of me. But you…you call me stunning and beautiful and always hold me hand and hug me. Your just as happy cuddeling because we haven't even had sex. And that shows me that you care about me…not just my body. I LOVE you…please…give me another chance…please." It killed Tyler to see her like this. Ok, he was mad at her…but he didn't want to see her upset.

He hugged her and as soon as her head touched his chest she broke down, pulling him tightly too her whilst he whispered words to her. "Sant…I forgive you…but we can't be together for a little while…every time I look at you…I picture you and him…and it hurts me so much. Just give me a few weeks, let me relax and get over myself. And I PROMISE I will come running to you." He said this, kissed her forehead, grabbed his bag and left Santana in the Glee club room, wondering if he just made the biggest mistake of his life by not taking her back there and then. He just hoped and prayed (even though he's not religious) that she'd wait for him.

…**So there not QUITE together yet…but they will be next chapter ;)**

**Hmm so I'm trying to decide if when they do have sex, if I should write a separate M rated one shot for it? I'm not going to put it in the actual story as it's T rated…but thoughts? **

**Let me know what you think and then I will let you all know when I decide.**

**I'm starting to realise that reviews...they kinda make me day! -Hint hint Wink wink Nudge Nudge-**


	13. Chapter 13 I forgive you

How awesome am i? 2 chapters in one day! BOOYA!

Chapter 13

It's been two weeks since Santana broke down and Tyler still hasn't really talked to her. Tyler had been at the gym working hard so he can start playing soccer again sooner and lets just say he was feeling the burn, major. He opened the front door and dropped his keys on the table next to the door, he took his earphones out and dumped everything from his pockets and dropped his bag at the bottom of the stairs. As he dropped them he heard music from outside, he knew Sarah was at work AGAIN so it wasn't her.

He walked outside to go and look and what greeted him, shocked him. "I'm tired of not being your girlfriend, it's killing me. So I decided to try and show at least 10% of what I feel for you." As Santana said this, she motioned with her arms around her. All over the back garden was candles, dotted everywhere, enough light so he could see the soft glow on Santana. She was wearing a white summer dress with her hair down. Looking like an angel in Tylers opinion. He could see that over her shoulder that there was a blanket on the ground with some food in the middle.

This put it all in prospective. All the stuff that Tyler heard about her when he first moved here…she would have never done this. But Santana has repeatedly told him how much she cares for him. And even though in public she plays a harsh ex-cheerleader she shows him her soft side, all the time. It clicked in place, and Tyler knew what he needed to do. He walked upto her and grabbed her hands, brought them both upto his chest and looked into her eyes. "I love you Santana Lopez. And I want to be with you." He said with a smile. He seen Santana's face be overtook with happiness and her eyes fill with tears. As she blinks they fall down her face, Ty lets go of her hands and cups her face in his wiping the tears with the pads of his thumbs. Once he made sure they where gone he bent down so he could kiss her. It was a sweet kiss, neither wanting to push the other. "I made a picnic." Santana said as as they pulled away and dragged him to the blanket. Tyler sat down first and then Santana sat herself on his lap, placing a light kiss on his neck as she did so.

"Let's see what we have here." Tyler said as he checked out the food. "Grapes, crisps, Cherry's, Haribo, and Mcdonalds fries…that are cold. Ok, lets review. You said you MADE a picnic…what your really meant was you packed a picnic, considering this is all Pre-bought." He joked, knowing she wouldn't be upset. She just laughed and pushed him down so he was on his back, she then picked up the grapes and lay down next to him.

"I was trying to be romantic, nice one mood killer! Now, open your mouth." The Santana smirk was back in full force. He opened his mouth and Santana popped a grape in. He then grabbed herself and raised his eyebrows at her, telling her to do the same. She opened her mouth while he placed the grape in, she closed her mouth and in the process wrapped her mouth around his finger, winking as she let it go.

"ya know, I thought when we would have sex…it would be all romantic…but being honest…I couldn't make it more romantic than this—" Santana cut him off mid sentence by kissing him. She stood up and then pulled Tyler up, jogging inside with him. Tyler grabbed her and pushed her lightly against the wall, kissing her hard their lips moving in time with each other. He pulled away and smiled at her. She smiled back and ran off up the stairs, he followed her up with a grin on his face when he felt something hit his face. He pulled it off and recognised it as her shirt. He just laughed and ran off after her.

They where both snuggled on the bed, Tyler still happy that Santana openly said his dick was better than Puckermans. _Eat shit Puck_ he thought. He felt Santana look up at him half asleep.

"Go to sleep beautiful." He said to her with a smile. She just nodded and tucked her head into his neck.

"Love you baby" Santana mumbled half asleep.

"Love you Sant."

The next day they were both snuggled up on Tyler's bed, he had his guitar resting on his chest occasionally playing a few chords. "I never knew you could play guitar. So you play guitar and write music…ever written a song on your own? You could write one now, about how we got our mack on. That would be hot, and awesome. Mostly hot." Santana said, sleep still in her voice.

"Yeah nice try." Tyler smirked at her and started to strum a few basic chords. "How bout this? Me and my girl, yeah we got it on, and it made her toes curl. Now we're lying here in bed, chilling with this song, and it's just me my girl…and my guitar" He held the last word and strummed the guitar quickly then placed his hands on it to stop. "Huh? HUH?" Santana laughed at him and kissed his lips softy, but then biting down hard causing Ty to pull away.

"Take the piss out of me again, I dare you." She threatened.

"Hmmm, moving on. Ya know thinking about it, I do have a song that I want to play you." Santana nodded eagerly and sat up so Tyler could sit properly. He took a breath and plucked a few opening notes.

_Today I don't feel like doing anything  
I just wanna lay in my bed  
Don't feel like picking up my phone  
So leave a message at the tone  
Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything_

Uh, I'm gonna kick my feet up and stare at the fan  
Turn the TV on  
Throw my hand in my pants  
Nobody's gon' tell me I can't, nah

I'll be lying on the couch just chillin in my snuggie  
Click to MTV so they can teach me how to dougie  
Cause in my castle I'm the freakin man

[CHORUS]  
Oh Oh, yes I said it  
I said it  
I said it cause I can  
Today I don't feel like doing anything  
I just wanna lay in my bed  
Don't feel like picking up my phone  
So leave a message at the tone  
Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything

Nothing at all  
Ooh hoo ooh hoo  
Hoo ooh ooh  
Nothing at all  
Ooh hoo ooh hoo  
Hoo ooh ooh

Tomorrow I wake up, do some P90X  
With a really nice girl have some really nice sex  
And she's gonna scream out, "this is great" (Oh my god  
this is great)  
I might mess around and get my college degree  
I bet my old man will be so proud of me  
I'm sorry pops you just have to wait  
[CHORUS]

No I ain't gonna comb my hair  
Cause I ain't going anywhere  
No no no no no no no no nooo  
I'll just strut in my birthday suit  
And let everything hang loose  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeahhh

Ohh Today I don't feel like doing anything  
I just wanna lay in my bed  
Don't feel like picking up my phone  
So leave a message at the tone  
Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything

Nothing at all  
Ooh hoo ooh hoo  
Hoo ooh ooh  
Nothing at all  
Ooh hoo ooh hoo  
Hoo ooh ooh  
Nothing at all

"Babe that was awesome!" Santana exclaimed. Tyler grinned at her reaction and decided to take the plunge on what he wanted to ask her.

"Hey Sant? You know how it's Britt's birthday next week…well I'm thinking about writing and recording her a song…maybe film it too…but I think it would mean even more if it had her best friend in…so will you sing it with me?" Tyler knew Santana wasn't totally big on singing on her own, that's why he decided he would write a duet. He could see Santana thinking about it and knew she was going to say yes when he seen her eyes start to sparkle.

"Ok…just because it's you and Britt, sure. Do you already have a song?" Santana asked.

"Actually…yeah I do. Wanna see?" He said with a grin. He got out of bed and walked over to his dresser taking a folder our and flicking through a few pages before he got to the song he wanted. He took it out and passed it over to Santana before getting in bed with her again.

"Ty…this is really good. Now listen up because I won't say this again. Your seriously talented…like seriously people need to know about this….Don't ask me to repeat that because I won't." She said with a smirk.

"Thank you beautiful." Tyler said and placed a peck on her nose.

"if you think you're getting another compliment sometime soon you can dream on." This just caused Tyler to laugh and pull her backwards into him on the bed.

"We'll see."

**WOOOP!**

**Now, they're not gonna be one of those couples that are saying "I love you" all the time because to me…Tytana aren't really that kind of couple? Anyways! I have wrote the sex scene…but I'm not too sure if I'm gonna put it up…I may sometime in the future, or if you guys want it? **

**Coming up sometime soon is:**

**Youtube, Tattoo's, More Brittany, Kurt, Blaine, Summer.**

**Sound good? ****Thoughts?**


	14. Chapter 14 In the pool

Chapter 14

Saturday afternoon Tyler got a text…well multiple texts…all saying the same thing pretty much:

'_**Pool at Britts? – Mike'**_

'_**Tyler, I trust you'll be attending Brittany's pool GATHERING – Rachel.'**_

'_**TyTy…everyones comin mine to use my pool…im gonna have to move the ducks out of it, oh well. Be here. – Brittany'**_

'_**Dude, girls + Pool + Bikini's AKA Heaven on earth. Britt's house. – Artie'**_

But there was just one that convinced him to go.

'_**Tyler, everyone is gonna go chill at Britt's pool. Be there. Just think me and a bikini…that I may or may not have picked out especially for you ;) – Sant'**_

And that very text is the reason he's currently walking down Brittany's road with a towel slung over his shoulder. He had his head phones in and was looking at the ground as he was walking. He seen a cat run past him with what looked like a piece of paper in his mouth, and when he looked up he was greeted by the sight of Brittany running in his direction…and what appeared to be chasing after the cat.

"Hey Tyler." Tyler went to open his mouth to respond but then noticed that Brittany didn't actually stop running. "Bye Tyler. Charity! Stop, give it back!" She shouted after the cat. He just shook his head and carried on walking and as Brittany's house came into view he could hear the chatter of the glee club and could hear some faint music. He walked up her path and went around the side of the house, opened the gate and started walking to the back garden where he knew they'd be. Santana noticed him first and ran up to him, giving him a hard kiss on the lips and a tight hug. Tyler was still so in shock he couldn't even respond. Because…well…that bikini…let's just say it was minimalistic.

"Shitting hell Sant… that's…that's erm…-" Tyler couldn't even form words.

"Hot right?" She replied, giving him a little playful twirl. Tyler just laughed and pulled her into him, guiding them over to the deck chairs where everyone was located.

"Alright people?" Tyler said, his arms still tightly wrapped around his girl. He was greeted by the club and even noticed Puck out of the corner of his eye, getting a drink. _Now or never I guess. _He though. Tyler knew he'd have to be the bigger man and make the first move, him and Puck are in Glee club together, they can't hate each other because it won't just be effecting them.

"Back in a minute beautiful." He mummers in Santana's ear. Her eyes followed him as he wondered over to the drink table…over to puck.

"Puckerman. Can I have a word?" Tyler requested, only to be answered by a slight nod. "Look, I don't like you and you don't like me, we're guys we can deal with that. But right now we can't just be guys, we gotta be men. We need to ignore the feeling that I know we both get when you want to punch the other person, for the sake of Glee club. If we're performing...and it shows that we're not really fans of each other…it will show in the performance. And everyone works too hard for me to let that happen. I'm not saying we need to hang out, just be civil." Puck looked at Tyler, impressed with what he said.

"Agreed." Was all he replied with. Tyler stuck out his hand and Puck joined his with it to shake, Tyler pulled him closer and gritted his teeth.

"But I'm warning you now, you mess with my girl again? I'll make sure your dick will go so far up your own arse, you'll be able to suck it yourself. Just try me huh." With that Tyler slapped him on his back and gave him a tight smile before walking up to the other and sitting on a deck chair that was free. He felt Santana come up near him and sit down behind him, her legs either side of his.

"I'm proud of you baby, that was amazing." She said into his neck, placing a light kiss their after she did. Tyler just grinned, knowing he made her proud was an amazing feeling to him.

"Now get off my chair. I wants to get my tan on and I can't do it with your humongous self taking up space." She said in a bitchy tone, Tyler just rolled his eyes and done what she asked, jumping in the pool to join in with a game off volleyball with the guys. He went on the opposite team to Finn as the guys said it was unfair they have two giants on one team.

An hour or so the girls joined in…they couldn't real well, but they where trying. They where taking a break and Tyler was floating near the corner of the pool, eyes closed and enjoying the sun. he felt somebody swim up next to him and felt an arm close around his arm.

"I think I want a tattoo." He heard, knowing it was Santana he got of his float and started doggy paddling with her.

"What? Why?" He questioned.

"I've wanted one for a year or so now. Now every time I see yours it makes me want one even more." She replies and placed a light kiss on his lips and smiled up at him.

"What would you get? And where about?" he questioned again.

" I'm not sure. I want 'perseguir a todos mis demonios' somewhere…but I don't know where."

"What's that mean?"

"It means Chase down all my demons…remember when we sang that song by pink? Well it's a line in her song...it just speaks to me I guess."

"That's awesome. I've been thinking of getting one too ya know? One in honor of Sarah, and all she's done for me. I'm thinking a small thorny rose with a type of ribbon around it and put her name in it. I'd have it done just above my hips, going to like…belly button height. I warn you now though, their seriously addicting." He joked and then grabbed her and pulled her against him.

"Love you." He said in a teasing voice, rubbing his nose against hers. Santana laughed along and she'd never tell him…but she loves it when he does things like this. It makes her feel…wanted.

**Opinions? Sorry it's up a little bit later in the day than usual but I had so much college work it was almost inhumane. **

**So about Santana's tattoo, where do you think she should have it? I have one similar to that wrapped around my wrist that looks pretty awesome so I really want it to be in the right place…where do you guys think?**

**And Tyler's tattoo? He may be getting a few more…because I have a soft spot for tattoo's but he will not be getting little stupid once that mean nothing.**

**So yeah. And I'm thinking about giving TyTana a bit of fame Via Youtube so any song that I say they sing that's written by Tyler…go along with it! Like last Chapter when he sang the Lazy song that's by Bruno Mars…but I wanted it for Tyler…yeah.**

**Review..maybe…please?**


	15. Chapter 15 Tattoo time!

Chapter 15

"If you do that wiggle again I swear I will walk out of this house right now and you'll never get any of the Santana express again." Santana said with no hint of humour. In front of her was Tyler with a grin on his face, trying to look all innocent. He had his guitar in his hand and had just done some sort of funky wiggle whilst they where practicing Brittany's song.

"Your trying to say your not a fan?" Tyler said sarcastically. Santana just raised an eyebrow in his direction and walked up to him, standing up on her top toes and pulling his neck down gently to place a kiss on his lips.

"No more. 'Kay? Good." She smirked at him and went and sat on the end of the bed, butterfly's going through her stomach, her and Tyler were going to get there Tattoo's in an hour and then had Brittany's party later on. She'd decided to get the writing down her side of her ribcage.

"What's wrong Sant?" Tyler said, putting his guitar down and joining her on the bed. Putting his arm around her and pulling her to his chest, placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"Just nervous…what if it goes wrong…or I have some pervy guy doing it and he tries to get a look at the goods?" Tyler loved when she was a bitch, but he loves it even more when she lets him see the weak side of her.

"It won't go wrong, the guy we're seeing knows Sarah and that's why he's letting us get them done and I'm guessing he won't perve since I'm pretty sure he's gay. And if he does? I'll deal with him." He said to reassure her.

"Maybe you should be worried about him perving on you? I mean you want that tattoo pretty low and if he does I can't be held responsible for what I may or may not do. No one perves on my man." She said and placed a kiss on his lips.

About 40 minutes later they were sitting in outside in Santana's car waiting for it to get to a decent enough time to go in without seeming to eager. Tyler could see Santana was still nervous and decided she needs to be distracted.

"So, think Britt will like her song?" He questioned.

"Of course, it's Britt she loves anything. And it helps that the song is fuck awesome." Tyler laughed and looked at the clock on the dashboard. Deciding they can go in now he opened his door and done a casual jog to get Santana's door before she has chance to open it. He pulls the door open and puts his hand out to help her out.

"Ya know, I still don't understand why you wear heals like everywhere, they look painful." Tyler commented as he noticed her footwear. They continued walking arm in arm up to the entrance.

"Simple, your freakin' huge, you'd be like…a foot taller than me if I didn't. And this means I'm closer to your face, which works out well because I can kiss those yummy lips of yours." Santana replied with a wink and placing a kiss on his shoulder. Tyler held the door open for her as they walked in and then walked up to the counter where a heavily tattooed guy was standing.

"Can I help you kids?" He said in a deep voice.

"Erm, my names Tyler and this is Santana…I'm Sarah's brother? We spoke on the phone, you said you'd be willing to do our tattoos." Tyler said.

"Relax kid, don't be so formal. So I can see this isn't your first tattoo so how about we do yours first, maybe reassure your girlfriend here that it won't be too bad. I'm Joe by the way." He said with a smirk in their direction.

Tyler just nodded and placed a kiss on Santana's forehead as they walked to the bed. Santana sat at the side of the bed whilst Tyler took his shirt of and lay down.

"So Tyler! What are you thinking about getting?" Joe said while he was putting a fresh pair of gloves on. Tyler explained what he wanted and Joe got to work. Santana was staring at the needle going over her boyfriend's body. She was also proud that she was having a chance to show of his body as he'd had to pull his pants down more so they could get it in the right position. Tyler talked to her the whole time, trying to make her see that it was fine _So freakin' charming _She thought _but it's still adorable_.

Once Tyler's was done she could tell already it looked amazing. Joe taped it off with a tissue over it. Tyler gently put his shorts over the tattoo, thankful he'd worn lose clothing. It was now Santana's turn and Joe changed ink and gloves again as she lay on the bed lifting up her shirt as Tyler winked at her. She gave Joe the piece of paper with the design on and told him where she wanted it. He got to work and she soon realised it was ok. Like scratching sunburn. Once hers was done also they paid Joe and walked to the car and went back to Tyler's.

They were sitting on the couch with Santana sitting on Tyler's lap. "Your tattoo is gonna look so good Sant." He said in her ear, slightly rubbing his hand over where it would be.

"Thanks, yours doesn't look to bad either. I stressed myself out for nothing…I'll just have to drink it all away at Brittany's…and after our song." She said back and placed a kiss on his neck before walking to his house.

**So, I'm gonna put the party up as a separate chapter later. But I'm going out for a few hours and since there won't be one up tomorrow I thought I'd be nice!**

**Thoughts?**


	16. Chapter 16 Smile Britt

Chapter 16

Half an hour. 30 minutes. 1800 seconds. That's how long Tyler had been waiting. Santana had gotten changed at his house…in fact he's starting notice that they're always at his house…never hers. He'll have to ask her about it tomorrow. He had gotten changed in about 10 minutes, especially since Santana picked his clothes out. He was wearing dark silver jeans and a red button up white shirt v neck t shirt with a black waistcoat over it, white sneakers on his feet. He's assuming she picked out these for a reason. He had decided to upload some pictures of him an Santana that they take sometimes and his notifications went off, telling him he had notifications. He had 'likes' of a about 12 people…most of which he wasn't even sure he knew. And Britt had commented **All that's missing is me. Guys, can you not do the sandwich without me**? He think Britt is adorable, he just wants to wrap her up and put her in his pocket. He was about to reply when he heard a cough from the stairs.

"Sant…wow…you look stunning." He stuttered out. Santana was there in a a black dress that had a white flowery pattern running down the side, it was strapless and Tyler could see a hint of her tattoo peeking out. She had back heals on and had her down with light make up, knowing how much Tyler loved it when she didn't wear any but refusing to not wear any if they where going out.

She walked up to him and placed a light kiss on his cheek. "You look handsome." She replied, earning her a bright smile from him.

"So is there a reason you picked out my clothes?" He wondered.

"Yeah…it looks hot on you. You need to look good on my arm tonight baby." She said with a smirk, grabbing his hand and pulling on his hand until they got outside. They where getting drove by Quinn and Mike and Tina. Tyler and Santana where staying at Britt's tonight so they could both drink. Tyler sat on the railing outside while they waited and Santana stood in between his legs facing him.

"Howdy" Tyler whispered to her.

"Hey…Love you." Santana replied.

"Random, but I love you too. You really do look amazing, are you ready to sing to Britt later?"

"Yeah, are you? Don't you need your guitar? And it wasn't random I just don't feel like I tell you enough…but I do. But don't expect to hear me say it all the time."

"Yeah i gave it to Mike the other day, I have two. One upstairs and one I use in public." Santana nodded and looked up in his eyes. She knew she should be thankful for him, and she is. She just doesn't think he realises how important he is to her, but he should…_he's it for me _she thought.

He noticed her zone out and placed a light kiss to her lips, taking the bottom one between his teeth slightly. He started kissing down her neck and felt her arms wrap around his neck, he nuzzled in to her neck and placed light kisses all over it. Their moment was ruined by the sound of a beeping horn. Tyler hopped of the railing and put his arm around Santana's neck and they walked to the car together, they all got settled and where on the way to Britt's house.

They pulled up and parked down the road, they could hear music from pumping from the opposite side of the road. Tyler helped Santana out of the car and once again commented on her shoes.

"You comment on my shoes one more time and I WILL cut you." She just said to him through gritten teeth. He just laughed and put his arm around his waist, not wanting guys to think she's here alone. They walked through the front door and straight away seen Brittany dancing on the table.

"Britt! Happy Birthday gorgeous!" Tyler shouted. Britt seen them and jumped down, locking him and Santana in a tight hug and them returning to the table. Santana and Tyler walked into the kitchen to get some drinks and sat on the couch where a big group of them was gathered. Tyler sat down and Santana plopped herself down on his knee, Tyler resting his hands on her thighs, rubbing them once in a while.

They were doing presents and they left Tyler and Santana to last, when it was time to get ready Mike brought his guitar in and he strummed a few practice chords whilst everyone gathered round.

"Ok guys, me and Santana decided to give Britt the gift of music, we recorded it the other day and it's on this CD but we're gonna sing it for you now. I wrote this with you in mind Britt so hope you like it." Tyler said whilst handing Britt the CD, he noticed a few people with there phones out getting ready to record it. He looked at Santana who gave him a nod.

**You're better then the best  
I'm lucky just to linger in your light  
Cooler than the flip side  
Of my pillow, that's right**

Completely unaware  
Nothing can compare to where  
You send me, lets me know that it's okay  
Yeah, it's okay  
And the moments where my good times start to fade

You make me smile like the sun, fall out of bed  
Sing like bird, dizzy in my head  
Spin like a record, crazy on a Sunday night

You make me dance like a fool, forget how to breathe  
Shine like gold, buzz like a bee  
Just the thought of you can drive me wild  
Oh, you make me smile

Even when you're gone,  
Somehow you come along just like  
A flower pokin' through the sidewalk crack  
And just like that  
You steal away the rain, and just like that

You make me smile like the sun, fall out of bed  
Sing like bird, dizzy in my head  
(From: .)  
Spin like a record, crazy on a Sunday night

You make me dance like a fool, forget how to breathe  
Shine like gold, buzz like a bee  
Just the thought of you can drive me wild  
Oh, you make me smile

Don't know how I lived without you  
'Cause every time that I get around you  
I see the best of me inside your eyes  
You make me smile

You make me dance like a fool, forget how to breathe  
Shine like gold, buzz like a bee  
Just the thought of you can drive me wild

You make me smile like the sun, fall out of bed  
Sing like bird, dizzy in my head  
Spin like a record, crazy on a Sunday night

You make me dance like a fool, forget how to breathe  
Shine like gold, buzz like a bee  
Just the thought of you can drive me wild  
Oh, you make me smile  
(Oh, you make me smile)  
Oh, you make me smile  
(Oh, you make me smile)  
Oh, you make me smile

They split the song between them, each doing harmonies as well. When the finished they heard everyone cheering and felt Britt land on top of them. Tyler turned to Santana and pulled her in for a hug and kissed the side of her head.

"DUDE! That was awesome! That's SO going on YouTube dude." He heard Tyler shout. Just before Santana pulled him to the dance floor. Tyler was still not sure on everyone knowing his music but he knew as long as he had Santana…it would all be fine.

**So not much happening again but I am going somewhere with it so just keep holding on!**

**Review?**


	17. Chapter 17 I've created a monster

Chapter 17

"Babe, what the hell is that shirt? It has someone else's name on the back…you wanna tell me something?" Tyler heard Santana say as she approached him, he turned to the direction of the voice and bent down to place a kiss on her lips.

"It's a Liverpool shirt, the name is Steven Gerrard he's the captain. They have a big game later but it's not on over here till about 3a.m. So I thought I'd show my loyalty I guess." He said with a cringe as he said the time.

"Liverpool as in Soccer? See don't say I never listen." She replied with a smirk as he nodded. Tyler shut his locker and put his bag over his shoulder and grabbed Santana's hand whilst they walk down the corridor to the auditorium since it was announced they have an assembly first thing.

Tyler opened the door for Santana to go through first, she had a glance around for seats and seen Britt standing up on a chair waving her arms to her and pointing to some empty seats next to her. Santana nodded to her to let Britt know she seen her, Brittany then continued to get down from the chair and lie down on the seats, making sure nobody sat on them in her own way. She felt Ty come and stand behind her, placing his hand on her waist before he led her in Brittany's direction. As they climbed the stairs, Tyler let Santana sit next to Britt and let them gossip as they usually do as he sat there playing on his phone.

"Ty Ty Ty Ty TY TY!" He heard an out of breath mike running to him, repeating his name.

"Mike, breathe man." Ty said with a laugh.

"Now is not the time to breathe! You know I put that video of you and Santana singing at Britt's birthday on YouTube?" Mike asked, now speaking to him and Santana who had turned to there conversation.

"Yeah—" "Get on with it Chang!" Tyler was interrupted by Santana, he turned to glare at her and she just replied with an innocent look and a shrug.

"Well I put it up on Sunday and it's now up to 40 000 views! Dude that's in like 24 hours!"

"Your shitting me?" Mike just handed Tyler his phone so he could see, he browsed down to the comment section to see so much feedback he almost had a heart attack. He felt someone breathing on his shoulder and new it was Santana just by the lovely scent that followed her.

"That's mad." Tyler muttered before passing Mike his phone back.

"You gonna post some more videos…or give me some to post, imagine what it would have in a week!" Mike asked.

"Your way to excited about this Mike." Tyler said and took a glance at Santana "and yeah, we will probably give you a few more." He replied after receiving a nod and a kiss on the cheek from Santana. Mike just gave a fist pump and sat in his seat, just in time before principle Figgins walks out.

The assembly lasted about a half hour, basically just telling them that tomorrow would be sex education day, so everyone will be off timetable and will be in sex ed classes. When they where walking along the corridors as Tyler was walking Santana to her class, she pulled him to the side and lent against the lockers, pulling her against her.

"Hey" she whispered with a smirk. And pulled Tyler towards her, bringing his head down so she was able to reach his lips as she stood on her tip toes. He helped her out and ducked his head, kissing her softly, she took his bottom lip in to her teeth gently and tugged lightly.

"Mine" she said. With that she placed another kiss on his lips and strutted off to her class, leaving Tyler wondering what just happened. He gave up in the end and went to his own class.

Lunchtime finally came and all the glee club where sitting at a table in the corner, chatting between themselves. However Santana wasn't there yet and Tyler was bored without her there, _For fucks sake dude, grow a pair. There's a whole bunch of oth__er people here! _Luckily Ty didn't have to continue the talk to himself for much longer as his girlfriend finally arrived and sat next to him.

"Sorry babe, bathroom break." She said and then kissed his cheek. They all sat there for the remainder of lunch, TyTana being sickly cute and feeding each other occasionally.

"I've been thinking, Soccer is a big part of your life right? Well I wanna watch this game with you later." Tyler was shocked at what Santana was saying, so happy at the fact that she's making an effort to be a bigger part of his life.

"Sant, that would be awesome, I'm thinking about sleeping and then waking up at 2ish? You could stay over?" After settling on plans, they all walked off to their own class.

Santana's last lesson ended early and she knew that Tyler was in the gym this hour and decided to go and see him _What? Can you blame me? My man's hot. _She checked the gym and found out he was in the changing rooms since his knee was troubling him again. This gave Santana an idea to make sure Tyler never looks at the changing rooms in the same way again.

Tyler was having the best dream ever…well he says dream…really he was just thinking about Santana's surprise in the dressing rooms. Anyway. He was having a really great dream when he started hearing the shrill beeping of his alarm, normally he would be pissed beyond belief of being woke up this early, but since he's getting up to watch Liverpool he has no problem with it. He felt Santana lightly elbow him in the stomach "Stop the noise!" she whined.

Tyler turned to his other side and pressed the ok button on his phone and turned back and hugged Santana to his chest, her back to his front. "Sant, time to wake up." He whispered in her ear, placing a light kiss on her neck and moving her hair out of the way so he could see her face.

"Go away." She said.

"You said you would watch the match so you gotta get up." He replied.

Santana turned suddenly to him, a furious look on her face. "Tyler, you woke me up. Boyfriend or not your now on my shit list." She said and pulled a pillow over her face. Tyler just got out of bed, not bothering to get dressed. Him and Santana had an agreement, when they where in his room, he was in boxers and she was in one of his t-shirts. He walked around to the side she was on and put an arm under her shoulders and then lifted her to his right shoulder, carrying her downstairs.

"Ty…hunny…if you don't put me down I WILL be forced to hurt you, and the area being hurt will more than likely be what ever I can reach, which right now is your ass! Not only that, but I will also barf!" She said in a surprisingly calm voice. It was at that moment when she felt herself be thrown and her back meet the soft couch. Tyler laughed until he seen her face, he lent closer and put his cheek next to his face and tapped his cheek twice. Santana rolled her eyes and gave him a peck on the cheek before he sat down next to her, pulling her to him.

"You're lucky your cute." She muttered. "So, c'mon. Teach me the basics."

"Ok it's Manchester united VS Liverpool, the teams hate each other and always have. There's 11 guys on each team, a goalkeeper some defenders, midfielders, some strikers. No touching the ball with your hand. Keep it in the pitch. Don't tackle with two feet. Offside rule is if the ball is passed when the striker is behind the last defender…so basically if the striker is closer to the goal than the last defender when the ball is kicked. That's pretty much it?" Tyler was very impressed that Santana was actually listening and paying attention.

"YES! 2- 0! What's that player called again baby?" Santana was jumping up and down whilst Tyler was standing with his arms raised in the air with a huge smile on his face.

"Dirk Kuyt, babe. Bloody legend!" He replied.

"Go Kuyt!" Santana screamed at the third goal. She turned to Tyler and high fived him.

"You bastards!" She was no screaming for the opposite reason when United scored one. The final score ended 3-1 to Liverpool and Tyler couldn't have been more chuffed…but apparently…Santana couldn't either.

"Babe that was awesome, do you think we can find a reply somewhere? OOO we should ring one of those shows and say what we think! Oh or go online!" One thought was going through Tyler's mind _I've created a monster._

"Sup dude? How'd the game go?" Mike asked as he approached Tyler in the hallway. Tyler went to open his mouth to reply but Santana go their first.

"Mike! It was so awesome, we beat their ass!" Mike's face shown shock until it was taken over by a big grin when he looked at Tyler's face.

"Well then?" Tyler just flipped him the bird and didn't bother replying.

"So guy's I'm thinking we could do another video later, you went past 100000 last night…that's pretty sick dude. How about we meet in the choir room and then the club could do some backing?"

Tyler liked the idea of getting the rest of the club involved but didn't have any of his music with him. "Sure, but it will have to be a cover?" He checked with Mike.

"I have like the perfect song." They heard from Santana.

"Oh god" Tyler groaned. "What is it then Sant?"

Santana just smirked at mike and pulled Tyler down to her height and whispered in his ear. Mike seen a big grin overtake Tyler's face. "That will actually work. I have a free next, so I can work on it and then we'll work on it in two hours or so?" Tyler didn't wait for a reply instead just kissed Santana's cheek, whispering an 'I love you' in her ear and slapped Mike on his back before running off to the auditorium.

"Chang…where's Tyler? I hope he hasn't been taken by aliens…I was once…they probed me…I hope he doesn't get probed." Britt said with a slight worried look on her face. It was soon taken over with relief when Tyler walked through the door.

"Guy's this is gonna be so mad! I spent an hour on it and it's already sounding ok. So how about I play it to you, and then we'll work on it?" Tyler grabbed an acoustic guitar of a stand by the piano and then jumped up on the piano and sat on the top before starting the song.

The song came to an end and the Glee club clapped Tyler for his solo performance and they then spent a half hour working on how it would work. When they thought they where ready Mike set up his camera and pointed it at them all and pressed play before running to join him, everyone was still looking at him, not knowing if they should just start.

"Ty! Dude introduce it or somethin'!" Mike stage whispered.

"Oh? Crap I didn't think I had to say something. Erm, I guess just, thanks guys for watching the last video…and I hope you enjoy this one. Oh and this is Santana, Rachel, Britt, Mike, Tina, Quinn, Finn, Sam, Puck, Mercedes, and I'm Tyler…we're New Directions. Hope you enjoy it." Tyler said, whilst pointing to each person before strumming a few practice chords and looking at everyone to check there ready.

Tyler started the first verse:

What would you think if I sang out of tune,  
Would you stand up and walk out on me.  
Lend me your ears and I'll sing you a song,  
And I'll try not to sing out of key.  
Oh I get by with a little help from my friends,  
Mmm,I get high with a little help from my friends,  
Mmm, I'm gonna try with a little help from my friends.

Do you need anybody?  
I need somebody to love.  
Could it be anybody?  
I want somebody to love.

What do I do when my love is away.  
(Does it worry you to be alone)  
How do I feel by the end of the day  
(Are you sad because you're on your own)  
No, I get by with a little help from my friends,  
Mmm, get high with a little help from my friends,  
Mmm, gonna to try with a little help from my friends

Do you need anybody?  
I need somebody to love.  
Could it be anybody?  
I want somebody to love.

Would you believe in a love at first sight?  
Yes I'm certain that it happens all the time.  
What do you see when you turn out the light?  
I can't tell you, but I know it's mine.  
Oh, I get by with a little help from my friends,  
Mmm I get high with a little help from my friends,  
Oh, I'm gonna try with a little help from my friends

Do you need anybody?  
I just need someone to love.  
Could it be anybody?  
I want somebody to love

Oh, I get by with a little help from my friends,  
Mmm, gonna try with a little help from my friends  
Ooh, I get high with a little help from my friends  
Yes I get by with a little help from my friends,  
with a little help from my friends

**Thoughts? I think this may be my longest yet?**

**OH and I'm not gonna post the first scene when they have sex. Instead im gonna write the one that should have been in this chapter =D**


	18. Chapter 18 So proud of you

Chapter 18:

"Sandbags, Q, Blondie. You may be wondering what I, Sue Sylvester, would call you into my office for. Well it goes like this, my current cheerio's are so bad they may as well be gummy bears. So I have an offer for you. You girls re-join the team, and I'll…leave…glee club…a…allllloo...alone. Sorry, that was hard for me to say." Sue said while the three girls where the other side of her dress. She coughed and put her hand to her chest, as if the words really hurt to bring up. The three girls exchanged a look.

"And you'll leave Glee club alone? For sure?" Quinn questioned.

"…yes." The girls broke out in a grin and shook hands with coach Sylvester who in turn handed them their old uniforms from her cupboard. The girls walked off to the changing rooms, ready to put on the uniform that was natural to them.

Tyler was at his locker, changing his book an grabbing his lunch out of it. He shut his locker shut and went to turn around but was met with the view off his girlfriend wearing cheerleading stuff. "Erm...Sant, coach Sylvester knows your wearing that right?" He questioned with a hesitant smile. Santana rolled her eyes and closed the distance between her and Tyler and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"She wanted us back, not like I can blame her. And I thought _you _would enjoy the uniform." She smirked.

"Mmm, I do love the uniform…and I'm sure all the other guys love it too." He replied whilst shooting daggers at guys going past eyeing his girlfriends legs. This cause her to roll her eyes again and stand on her tip toes to place a kiss on his lips.

"maybe they do too…but they only get to see it on me…you get to take it off me. Now c'mon, it's lunch and if I don't eat soon I'm going to start melting or something." She said and pulled him along to the cafeteria.

When Tyler opened the door for Santana and let her go in first they where met with people looking at her in shock that she was wearing her uniform. Santana smirked when she seen Tyler glaring at some more guys so she grabbed his hand and guided him to there usual table. She pushed him down to his seat and sat sideways on his knee, leaning against the wall that he always sits next to. Tyler put his hands on her legs. "I think I may like the skirt." He muttered which caused her to let out a laugh.

"Guys, you need to read some of the comments on the YouTube videos there hilarious! So many people have watched them dude! The first ones almost at a million!" Mike exclaimed as he approached the table. He put his laptop in front of Tyler and went to get his dinner. Tyler lifted up the laptop and placed it on Santana's legs so they could both see it better.

**DreamsRule90034: This song made me melt, like seriously im a puddle. You know what else made me melt? This guys face. Y-u-m-m-y.**

**ADA354: What's better than awesome? (apart from this video?) oh yeah, super awesome…which his video is.**

**Wakawaka: That chick would look so good on my bed. In fact screw that, they both would. ;)**

These where some of there favourites. Tyler decided to check out the number of views while he had the chance. 1231783. _Shitting hell._ Tyler thought, he'd heard Santana gasp next to him, a new comment flashed up so Tyler refreshed the screen to read it.

**Like this if Perez sent you here. ****"**

"Perez?" Tyler muttered.

"PEREZ! Oh sweet hell! Babe move out the way." Santana said as she pushed Tyler's hands away from the computer. She clicked on search and typed something in but wouldn't let Ty see.

She browsed for a few minutes while Tyler carried on munching on his lunch. Santana slapped his shoulder and pointed to the screen where a article was.

**Hot couple + Amazing song = YouTube gold!**

**So a friend of Perez was browsing on YouTube last night and came across this video so, of course he sent us the link! It shows a young male and female…who we hope are a couple singing a song at a party. This was the first video they've done and it appears that one of them wrote this song! How amazing! There's also a another video with them and some new friends singing The Beatle's which we learn they are called Santana and Tyler. To make it even better Tyler is English! Swoon! We predict big things for these two.**

"Who is that?" Tyler questioned.

"Who is…TYLER! It's Perez Hilton…he's like the biggest blogger in Hollywood!" Tyler exclaimed.

"That's awesome! Weird…but awesome!"

After the excitement of the day Tyler and Santana where relaxing on his bed, occasionally sharing a kiss but mostly enjoying just being there with each other. Well…Tyler was enjoying Santana's legs considering that's where his hands currently where.

"Babe, we should make another video?" Santana offered. Not sure how he feels about it all she decided to ask. "You don't seem that excited about it."

"Oh no, I am…I guess it's just scary putting my music out there and singing…knowing that many people will see it…it's strange." He said, not making eye contact with her. Santana changed position and at on top of his stomach so he had to look at her, she stroked the side of his face.

"Sweetie, your music…is amazing, you have no reason to doubt it. You should be proud of it, I haven't heard one bad song of yours and I'm hard to please! And I'll be there, supporting you in whatever you wanna do." She said, bending down to place a kiss on his lips.

"…I know what song we can do." Tyler said with a smile.

An hour or so later they were both sitting in front of Tyler's computer, knowing what they both wanted to say to the viewers. Santana was clicking things, while Tyler was making sure the guitar was tuned, when she seen the webcam light up with a red light.

"Erm…Ty? I think I turned it on?" Santana said with a shocked face as she seen her face on the screen of her, she turned to Tyler to see him just looking at her.

"You gonna come over here or just sit there like a Doe Doe bird for an hour?" She said with a smirk. Tyler snapped out of it and walked over and sat on the computer chair next to her and waved to the camera.

"Why are you waving now?" she asked, assuming they would edit it.

"Because I can't be arsed changing it later. Now talk to the people." He dismissed her and strummed a bit on her guitar.

"Asshole. Anyways! Sup guys It's Santana and Tyler and we just wanna say we're so shocked at the response at the videos, it's crazy—"

"Bonkers" Tyler interrupted.

"Bonkers? The fuck? Shush." She said whilst ruffling his hair. "So the song that we're gonna sing is called 'Set the fire to the third bar'. Erm, we're also thinking about doing a video about us, we're gonna make these videos a regular thing so we think you may wanna know about us? Anyway, let us know!" Santana said, doing a cheesy thumbs up at the end, making Tyler laugh.

I find the map and draw a straight line  
Over rivers, farms, and state lines  
The distance from 'A' to where you'd be  
It's only finger-lengths that I see  
I touch the place where I'd find your face  
My fingers in creases of distant dark places

I hang my coat up in the first bar  
There is no peace that I've found so far  
The laughter penetrates my silence  
As drunken men find flaws in science

Their words mostly noises  
Ghosts with just voices  
Your words in my memory  
Are like music to me

I'm miles from where you are,  
I lay down on the cold ground  
I, I pray that something picks me up  
And sets me down in your warm arms

After I have travelled so far  
We'd set the fire to the third bar  
We'd share each other like an island  
Until exhausted, close our eyelids  
And dreaming, pick up from  
The last place we left off  
Your soft skin is weeping  
A joy you can't keep in

I'm miles from where you are,  
I lay down on the cold ground  
And I, I pray that something picks me up  
and sets me down in your warm arms

I'm miles from where you are,  
I lay down on the cold ground  
and I, I pray that something picks me up  
and sets me down in your warm arms

They ended the song in harmony and they just smiled at each other then looked back at the camera.

"Right, now how do I turn this off? Oh…the one that says off!" Tyler said with a laugh. He turned to see Santana looking at him, not showing any emotion.

"When did you write that song?" She asked.

"About 5 days after we started dating. I wrote it about you…how you kinda saved me from myself." He admitted.

"Love you Ty." Santana said as she hugged him close to her.

"Love you Sant, so much."

**Thoughts?**

**I'm trying to decide if me getting up at 5AM tomorrow to watch Glee before I got to college is sad…or Loyal. I think I'm gonna go with Loyal!**

**Anyways, what do you guys think? I'm gonna put some more Brittany in the next one I think, if not the next one then the one after that!**

**There probably won't be chapter this weekend…and maybe not Thursday since I get some College test results and if there bad…I aint gonna be in the mood to type! But if there good…I may be nice enough to do a chapter. **


	19. Chapter 19 Road Trip

Chapter 19.

Tyler had been racking his brain on what to get Santana for her birthday. The whole glee club where taking a road trip for a week and a bit to Miami since school was closed for 2 weeks. So it has to be something he can do that's special, he has a song written for her…but he feels like he gives everyone a song. He heard a knock at the door that interrupted his thinking.

"Erm Britt…what are you wearing?"

"My beach stuff! San said we're gonna get our tan and cuddle on and that if your got she might invite you to join us." Brittany said as she walked past Tyler into his house, she was decked out in beach gear, rubber blow up animal around the waist included.

Everybody was meeting up at Tyler's house before they set off, they were taking 3 cars, not needing a truck since Artie is visiting family in Texas. "You do know you're like…2 hours early? And it's gonna take ages to get to Miami…and its bloody cold outside!" Tyler said with a grin. "Dude you have abs." He said to her.

"I know, they could grate cheese right?" Brittany replied, no hint of a joke on her face. Ty was about to respond when he heard the door go again, he was hoping that not everyone was coming early since he hadn't even finished packing.

"Sant? Your early too! You're never early…what's wrong? Are you ill?" He joked when he seen her at the door, she just pushed past him and laughed when she seen Brittany waving to her.

"So…why are you both early?" he asked.

"Well I came early to get some sext times with my man…I don't know 'bout Britt." She said, laughing when she seen Tyler's face show disappointment. They both turned to look at Brittany who was just staring back at them.

"I can't tell the time. I go by where the sun is…apparently I was wrong." She just muttered. Santana smiled at this and walked over to Tyler, placing a kiss onto his lips and wrapping him in a hug and then pulling him towards the couch. They both sat down and Santana straight away snuggled up to his side. Tyler grinned at her and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Love you." He mouthed.

"Love you too"

"And I love both you guys." They both turned their heads to see Britt standing the other side of Tyler. He looked back at Santana, who nodded at him and he turned to Britt and grabbed her hand to pull her down on the couch and pulled her into him. Santana and Brittany both rested their heads on his chest as they all talked quietly.

Before they knew it the door was going again and without Tyler even getting up, the club had let themselves into his house.

"Oh please, do come in!" he smirked.

After everyone exchanged hello's and the girls had convinced Brittany to change whilst Tyler finished packing his bags (he was going through his door and found what he was going to give Santana…it might be soon but they're not exactly like other couples.)

"Ok so in my car it's me, Tina, Santana, Brittany, and Tyler?" Mike cleared up. Everyone agreed and packed their bags into the correct cars, Tyler refusing to let Britt and Santana lift their own bags, to which he was rewarded with a kiss on the cheek by both girls.

Mike was driving and Tina sat in the passenger seat, then in the back Tyler sat in between the two girls, not sure how he felt when these two are such big gossips and he's standing between that.

"Mmm, my first holiday with my man." Santana said as she cuddled up to Tyler, who in turn placed a kiss to her head.

"Guys, guys, guys." Brittany said until they looked at her.

"ROAD TRIP!"

**So I know it's only short BUT I have posted the M rated scene for Chapter 17…it may be crap…but ehh. This is short because…well I'm tired :p**

**There's gonna be a bit of jealousy soon, and it's not by Puck…any guesses?**

**BTW, how amazing was Glee! Seriously, Naya Rivera is god. And I love Lauren and Puck…didn't think I would…but I do. I got up at 5am so I could watch the episode before college. I hope Brittany and Santana actually get together soon, as cute as Britt and Artie are…it's just not right. =0**


	20. Chapter 20 Up the duff?

Chapter 20

"Shitting hell, I'm sweating more than a nun in a sex shop, guys." Tyler exclaimed in the car. They had been driving for 7 hours straight and they could swear they could die from heat exhaustion. Tyler already had his shirt off and was using a hand held fan.

"Yeah I'm with Ty, can we pull over somewhere and sort out this piece of crap you call your car!" Santana added with a growl that made everyone know if they didn't pull over, someone would die by her hands.

"Dude's chill. There's a garage just down the road, we'll pull over and sort my car out. Who by the way, has feelings. Leave Bertha alone Santana!" Mike said from the drivers seat.

When they finally reached the garage they all immediately piled out the car, Brittany even going as far as kissing the ground. Tyler jogged off to the toilet whilst the others went in too the store and Mike went to find a mechanic. Tyler came out with a relieved look on his face, glad to finally empty his bladder. He walked up to the car, where Santana was sitting on the bumper and leaning back on the front window.

"Hey little lady." He said while approaching her, he hopped onto the hood and got his phone out, checking his texts and sending one to the others to let them know they've stopped for a while. Santana too the phone off him just before he went to put it away, used to her taking his stuff he just leant back and let his eyes rest.

"Hey pretty boy, smile." He opened one eye to look at Santana to see the phone pointing at him, he smiled but she didn't make any effort to move.

"…Are you filming?" Tyler accused her, knowing the answer when her face shown a guilty grin. She shuffled over so she could get in the camera shot with him. She zoomed in on a bit of his chest. "Wanna tell me what your doing?" He asked with a smirk.

"You have a bug on your chest smart-ass." She hissed and brushed his chest before continuing. "I'm thinking we should make that video for YouTube now. Mike's gonna be a while so we're stuck here for like a hour." Tyler agreed with her and grinned at the camera.

"Oh, alright…Hey YouTube." He said with a little wave to the phone which Santana quickly added with her own wave.

"Erm, we said we were gonna do a little video telling us some basics about us, and we decided since we're stuck in the middle of nowhere…we'll do it now. Santana you go." Tyler said and turned expectedly to Santana.

"Order me around again and I will cut your balls off, got it?" She said with a little playful smirk which let Tyler know she wasn't really mad. "Ok well my names Santana Lopez, I'm 17..turning 18 this week. I'm from Lima Ohio I'm a cheerleader and a member of Glee Club…I think that's about it. Your turn Jackass." She said looking up to Tyler.

"Alrighty, my names Tyler Cruz, I'm 16. I'm from England, I'm in New Directions and play football…or soccer if you prefer it that way. I play guitar, piano and drums…I can't think of anymore?" He said scratching his head.

"Your freakishly tall too." Santana quipped with a grin. Tyler just shrugged his shoulders and Santana placed a kiss on his shoulder.

"I guess that's all for now, carry on watching the videos…and yeah…bye." Tyler said and took the phone of Santana too switch it off.

"You so love the camera Sant." Tyler said with a laugh and kissed her lips.

"Guys! Off the freakin' hood!" Mike shouted as he approached them with an mechanic. Tyler and Santana hopped off and went an sat on the ground with Brittany.

"Hey Britt-Britt." Santana said in a sweet voice to her best friend.

"Hey San. Hey Ty." Brittany replied, something seemed off though.

"You alright gorgeous?" Tyler said, pleased that the small compliment put a little grin on her face. He loved making his girls, Brittany and Santana, laugh and smile.

"I'm fine. This heat is crazy hot, it's making my skin leak."

"Your skin leak? Sweat, do you mean?" Tyler said, loving the new way of saying your sweating.

"Yeah, I just don't like that word." Tyler and Santana didn't question this. Tyler reached over and wrapped an arm around both of the girls. They seen Mike jumping around and waving his arms at them.

"Judging by the way Chang is jumping around like a baby kangaroo that the car is ready. Well I say car, I mean the portable sauna." Santana said whilst they all stood up and brushed themselves up. Santana grabbed Tyler's left hand and Brittany grabbed his right. Tyler didn't move and was looking at his hands and looking back at both of the girls.

"Nice." Was all Tyler said as he continued walking. They all got back in the car and got on their merry way, straight away feeling the nice breeze.

"GUYS! It took you long enough!" They heard Finn before they seen him.

"Holy crap. Finn what are you wearing? You look like a Human piñata!" Tyler said in-between laughs.

"What? I'm in holiday gear." Finn's face was shocked, he didn't see anything wrong with his bright clothes.

"You know what, never mind. Let's go check in." Santana strutted ahead with Tyler and Brittany following her.

"Hi, we've got some rooms booked under Hudson?" Santana asked in a sweet voice, making Britt and Ty look at each other. "Don't say a word." Santana interrupted them before they could comment.

"I'm sorry ma'am but all rooms under the name Hudson have all been checked in except from one double." The clerk responded.

"Oh no" Brittany muttered. Santana turned to the clerk with a frown that could scare the hulk.

"Check again." She ordered. The clerk started typing again, just to look up and repeat the same thing for Santana.

"Sant, it's fine me, you and Britt will just share. There's a couch in there right?" The clerk nodded in response to Tyler.

"We'll take it. Wait, where are Mike and that staying?" He asked Santana.

"There in a hotel down the street. It's me, you, Britt, Finn, Berry, Quinn and Sam In this one. That's why we're under Hudson. Oh, thank you." Santana told Tyler and turned to the clerk as she handed over the keys. They walked over to the car and grabbed their bags before taking them to their room.

Santana pushed the key card into the lock and pushed to door open before putting her suitcase by the bed. "Damn, this is fancy!" Santana exclaimed. Brittany ran in and jumped on the bed whilst Tyler sat on the couch, thankful that it seemed pretty comfortable.

"Alrighty, beach now." Santana said as she opened her suitcase and grabbing a bathing suit before going looking at Tyler and Britt with an eyebrow raised. Britt grabbed a bathing suit herself and went into the bathroom to change. Santana just smirked and started stripping off.

"Erm Sant…I'm still here." Tyler said with wide eyes.

"So, you've seen it all before." Santana shrugged at him, before taking off her bra and replacing it with a bikini top. Tyler looked away and opened his own suitcase, getting some board shorts and a hat out. He peeked over his shoulder and seen that Santana was changed and Britt was just coming out of the bathroom. He smiled at them both before walking in there himself to get changed.

Standing on the beach, the three of them where frozen. "I've never seen so many tanned people in my life." Brittany muttered. She was wearing a pink bikini and had a white fedora on her head, whilst Santana had on a black bikini that had material going in circles down her stomach and had a silver hoop going around the belly button; it met the bottoms… so it was really a one-piece. Tyler was just wearing brown board shorts with a Black cap on his head.

"Empty space 12 o clock. Go go, move move move!" Tyler spotted the perfect space near the water. They all speed walked over there when Britt decided to run the distance and dive on the sand. They put there towels down and Britt and Santana got their tan on and Tyler headed to the water.

"Britt I don't feel to good." Santana muttered.

"Why?" Brittany questioned, squinting her eyes at her. Santana jumped off and ran back towards the bathrooms.

"Sant?" Tyler seen her running and ran after her. He knocked on the door on the bathroom just to hear her throwing up the contents of her stomach. "Sant, it's Tyler, let me in." he begged.

Tyler heard the door unlock and let himself in. Santana was on the floor leaning over the toilet. He walked over to her and her hair out of the way and rubbed her back. "How long have been feeling ill babe?" He questioned in a soft voice.

"I don't know...a few days maybe." She managed to get out before heaving again. "I'm gonna go back to the room, try and sleep it off." She said whilst leaning against Tyler, who placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Ok, come on. I'll walk you there." Tyler stood and helped her get to her feet.

"No Ty, you stay here with Britt. I'll be fine." She said to him, kissed his cheek and walked away. Leaving Tyler standing there. After thinking it over he decided that if he want against what she said she would get pissed at him.

Him and Brittany spent the day together, in the water and building sand castles. They took photo's together and had a laugh, although Santana being ill was still worrying them both. When they got back to the hotel they spotted the rest of the gang eating outside and decided to join them, Tyler going upstairs so he could check on Santana.

"Babe?" He whispered attentively. He spotted her on the bed, her shoulders shaking. He walked over to her and crawled in bed behind her and kissed the back of her neck. "How are you feeling?" Ty asked.

"Like shit." She responded before turning over and facing him. "Ty?"

"Yeah beautiful?"

"You love me right?" She checked.

"Of course…never doubt that. I'd die for you." He said honestly.

"…I think I might be pregnant."

**BOOYA! I didn't think I would get one done…but I did! SO whoop!**

**I'm going to start a new story alongside this one since I feel like I'm going through this one too quick. It's gonna be another OC and it's gonna focus on this OC and Brittany. It's probably not a good idea…especially since I got C,E,U on my January test results. Gutted! Oh well, but yeah, make sure you check it out when I post it?**

**What do you think about possible Santana knocked up? I think the idea of her pregnant could be funny, she's bitchy anyways…imagine that with her hormones going crazy! But I haven't decided yet, so who knows!**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

**So I couldn't decided if I wanted Santana to actually be pregnant or not so I decided to flip a coin. **

"Pregnant? H-how? We used protection every time!" Tyler exclaimed. He had been silent for a few minutes when Santana told him, not knowing how to react.

"I know right! I think one of those fuckers broke or something." She muttered in return.

"Have you taken a test?"

"No not yet. I bought some from a shop on the way back to the hotel, but I can't bring myself to do it." Tyler brought his girlfriend into his arms, allowing her to cry on his chest.

"You need to take one, we need to know what's happening." He whispered in her ear. He received a nod from her and she got up and walked to the bathroom, grabbing a bag of the floor that Tyler didn't notice before.

Tyler sat there on the bed, feeling pretty hopeless. What would his sister think? He'd let her down. They where already struggling with money, how would he provide for a baby. He really just wanted to go and cry in a corner but he knew he needed to be strong for Santana. Hearing the bathroom door open he turned in it's direction to see Santana standing there with a stick in her hand.

"And?" Tyler said, not sure he was going to like the answer.

"I dunno, it need's three minutes." Santana came and joined him on the bed, curling in to his side.

"Sant?"

"Mmm?"

"You do know, whatever this test says…I'm gonna be their. If you are pregnant…and you don't want it…I'll support you. If you do want it…I'll be the best dad there can be. And if your not, I'll still be here. With you." He said into her ear. Santana lent up to kiss his cheek and whispered an _I love you_ in to his ear.

Santana had a quick look at her phone. "It's time."

They looked at the small stick and they both felt their hearts drop into their stomachs, _Pregnant._ Santana broke down in tears and Tyler just kept staring at the stick, when he came back around he wrapped his arms around his girlfriend, not knowing what to say. She bawled in to his chest for a good hour.

When the crying eventually stopped they were both just lying down, neither saying anything. "What do you wanna do?" Tyler asked, being the first to speak.

"…I can't get rid of it Ty…I just…I can't" Santana put her view out there, not knowing how Tyler will react.

"I know, me neither…So we're keeping it? Or do you maybe want to look into things like adoption?" Tyler replied with relief in his voice, happy that she didn't want an abortion. He wanted to get all the talk out of the way, deciding what they wanted to do.

"I don't know yet." Was all she said. This was how they spent the rest of the night, in each other's arm. Tyler sent Brittany a quick text, telling her they won't be down for dinner. Tyler was running his hand up and down Santana's back, neither of them able to get asleep even though it's well past 2 in the morning.

"Ty…I can't give the baby up for adoption." Tyler heard faintly from Santana. He was slightly shocked that she didn't want to, but in a way…he was also kind of thankful, not knowing if he would have been able to do that. He nodded in her hair and placed a kiss on her head.

"I promise I'll be there for you. And the baby." He said in her hair. He didn't know it, but that little sentence meant so much for Santana, knowing that he'll support her. She knew they were young, but she also knew that she can't picture her life with anyone else. They both drifted off in to a sleep, knowing that they are going to have a stressful year or so.

Tyler woke up to a loud knocking on the door, he looked around and noticed that Brittany wasn't here, _Where the hell did she sleep?_ He stumbled out of bed and walked to the door, rubbing his eyes to get rid of sleep.

"Hey Finn." He greeted the fellow tall boy who was again wearing VERY bright clothing.

"You two coming the beach? We already have Brittany; she slept ON the beach last night."

"Why? And no, Santana's still feeling a bit ill, so I'm gonna stay here with her if that's cool?"

"Yeah, sure man. I'll see you two later right?" Finn said, after he received a nod from Tyler he walked off with a spring in his step, happy about finally going to the beach.

Tyler turned around heading back to bed when he noticed Santana standing up and looking outside the window. "Your awake."

"Well noticed." She said making Tyler chuckle since even though she's pregnant, she's still a bitch. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on the top of her head.

"Are we really going to do this?" Santana questioned.

"I think so. I love you, and I know I will love this baby just as much. Promise." Tyler returned. She turned around in his arms.

"Ok, we're gonna do this. Me and you. We're gonna be parents." She said, a slight smile on her face.

"Oh shit…we can't tell anyone yet. I saw what happened with Quinn, this stays between us and our families for a while." She threatened him. Tyler chuckled and placed a light kiss on her lips.

"Jesus Christ this baby is gonna be a bitch."

…**Don't hate me!**

**I know teenage pregnancies is always kinda typical…but I DID flip a coin and I had this chapter typed out for both circumstances.**

**I think Santana being pregnant can be pretty interesting, I mean...imagine the bitchyness!**

**Anyways, there will be a few time skips…because I really don't wanna right 9 months worth!**

**So even if you don't like the outcome, just stay with it…I'm gonna try and make it as different as possible!**

**Thoughts? **

**DON'T'T FORGET TO CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY CALLED **_**YOU SAVED ME. **_**IT'S BRITTANY/OC.**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"So what's the plan? Do we tell the others or go on as normal till we get back?" Tyler shouted since Santana was in the bathroom. In the past few hours he'd noticed that Santana seems to be back to her old slightly so they decided to go down and join the others on the beach.

He was pulling on a T-shirt when he heard the bathroom door open, Santana came out in a white bikini and Tyler's eyes automatically went to her stomach, she wasn't anywhere near showing, but just knowing that his kid was in there…it made his stomach flutter. "If you don't mind, I kinda want to keep it secret. At least until we get home. But for now…let's just enjoy the holiday, and my birthday, kay?" She said with a smile. He nodded in return and she walked up to him and pulled his head down for a kiss.

Tyler grabbed a backpack and put stuff they'd need for the beach into it, grabbing Santana's stuff also. "Sun-cream?"

"Check."

"Towel?"

"Check"

"Towel for me?"

"Check"

"Snacks?"

"Check."

"Drinks?"

"Check."

"Change of shirt?"

"Babe! I've got everything, relax!" Tyler said with a laugh. "Blood hell Sant." He walked to the door and opened it for her, she walked out with a smirk then turned around and pinched Tyler's arm.

"Erm…rude." He said, rubbing his arm slightly. He'd never admit it, but Santana's strong!

"Erm…shut up whining and move your ass." She said, not even turning around to address him. Tyler jogged to get to her and interlocked there fingers together.

"So, you looking forward to your birthday?" Tyler said as they were riding down in the lift.

"Ehh, I guess so." She replied and hugged his arm that was close to her.

"You don't sound excited? Your turning 18, that's a pretty big birthday."

"Yeah but it's just knowing…I'm gonna be a mom at 18…I dunno how to describe it…it's weird." She stuttered.

"Sant, yeah your gonna be a mum at 18…but I'm gonna be right there with you, helping you and loving you, and the baby! Anything you want me to do, even if it's getting you some weird food at 3 in the morning…I'll do it." He said, not feeling like she fully believes him.

They reached the ground floor and exited the lift, walking out to the lobby Tyler noticed Santana wasn't wearing any shoes. "Did you not bring any shoes?" he said.

"What's the point, I'm gonna be on the sand and in water all day." She replied with a shrug. Tyler pulled her to a stop.

"The point is we gotta go down a few streets first, there could be glass and crap on the floor." He said with raised eyebrows. He pulled the backpack of his shoulders and rested it by his knees and turned so his back was facing Santana. "Hop on."

"Seriously?" She said.

"Yeah, I don't want you getting hurt." She climbed on his back and wrapped her legs around his waist and arms around his neck.

"Thank you baby." She whispered and placed a kiss on the side of his head. Tyler picked up his backpack and headed off towards the beach.

"San!" They heard, looking ahead they seen Brittany running to them with a smile on her face. They had been walking up the beach looking where there friends laid out. Santana climbed of Tyler's back and opened her arms, ready for a hug of her best friend.

Brittany crashed into her and spun the smaller girl around in her arms. Santana seen Tyler step forward with a look of worry on his face, it took one glare from Santana to make him take a step back with a embarrassed look on his face.

"You guys need to see what I've done! I made a whole…it's huge. Come see!" Brittany yelled excitedly and ran off back towards the gang. Tyler smiled at Brittany and nodded and went to follow in her direction when he felt a slap on the back of his head.

"Ow! What is it, abuse Tyler day!" He said and rubbed his head.

"Will you stop being so worried! We've known I'm pregnant for, like a day! I'm pregnant…not made of glass!" She hissed.

"Your pregnant?" They heard from behind Tyler, he moved out of the way to see Brittany standing their, mouth wide open. Tyler looked at Santana, not sure what to do.

"Errm yeah Britt. I'm pregnant." Santana said, feeling her eyes starting to water up again.

"What're you gonna do?" They blonde asked.

"We're keeping it. Together." She replied, fanning her self to push away the tears. They look at Brittany to see no emotion on her face.

"This is awesome! Your gonna be a mom! And your gonna be a dad! That kid is gonna be so good looking it's unreal! Oooo can I be godmother? Can you call it Butterfly? Butterfly Brittany Lopez Cruz…it has a ring to it." She said, zoning out slightly.

"Britt…we kinda found out not too long ago. We haven't even thought of things like names yet." Tyler said with a smile on his face.

"Oh ok…well when you do…tell me. I have SO many ideas." She said before skipping away again.

Santana looked up and smiled at Tyler before putting her arm around his waist.

"Hey sexy." Santana heard a voice say from above her. She opened her eyes from the towel she was laying on, she didn't recognise the guy but she did know that he wouldn't stop staring at her.

"Taken." Was all she said before closing her eyes again.

"Well I don't see a boyfriend around baby." The guy said with a laugh. Santana sighed and opened her eyes again.

"Ok listen here no-neck, my boyfriend is literally in the sea, I do anything to draw his attention and he will beat your ass so badly your grandchildren will feel it." She replied with a smirk.

"Babe, have you seen me. I'm a freakin' monster. I think I can take him." He smirked and threw a wink her way.

"Really? You think you can take a 6 foot 5 guy who's like 200 pounds. I really suggest you go away."

"Tyler will kick your ass!" Brittany said from next to Santana.

"Ok how about we cut to the chase and go and get a room or something? We can both feel the sexual tension between us, so lets go for it." The guy said a wink.

"Go. Away." Santana replied. The guy shook his head and went to say something before he got interrupted.

"I'm pretty sure she said to go away." A voice from behind him said. Santana smirked when she heard her boyfriends voice.

"Dude, relax. I'm here with her." The guy laughed. He stopped abruptly when Tyler took a step towards him, he toward over him so he had to lean down slightly to be in his face.

"That's funny, because I'm pretty sure I was the one who came here with her. Will go home with her, and I'm pretty sure have sex with her. So why don't you beat it." Tyler said with a angry look on her face.

"Alright bro, I didn't you realise she was yours" The guy said with another smirk. This caused Tyler to take another step forward and Santana could see the pissed of look on his face. Not wanting him to get hurt, she stood up and wrapped herself around him.

"Baby, leave it. Come sit down with me yeah?" She said to him, not letting him break eye contact. She felt the stranger walk away but could still feel Tyler as stiff as a board. She pulled him to the towel and told him to sit down. He did as he was told and sat on the towel in-between her and Brittany. She sat next to him and placed her arm around his waist, putting a kiss on his shoulder.

"Sometimes I hate how beautiful you are." He muttered.

"What…why?"

"Because guys always stare at you! And it's not like they even appreciate how beautiful you are, they just stare at your boobs and arse…it pissed me off so much." He said, refusing to look at her.

"Ty, will you look at me please?" Santana requested.

He didn't so Santana grabbed his face and made him look at her. "I Love you Ty. Guys can stare all they want, it's you who I'm with. And so what if they stare at my ass and boobs? You're the one who gets to touch them, sure I'm not a fan of them looking at me either, but I'm yours! We're having a child together, this is serious. So you should know, I will be with you. Always." She let out what she has been thinking of for a while.

"Can I take you out tonight?" Was all Tyler said. Santana grinned and nodded at him, she pulled him closer and placed a kiss on his lips. He smiled when they pulled back and lay down, pulling at her waist for her to join him.

"Love you Ty." Santana whispered in his ear.

"Love you too…and oddly enough…I feel like I love this baby…because it's a part of us. And I promise you, I'm gonna be the best dad and boyfriend there is." He said in her hair.

"You're a cheesy one aren't ya?" Santana said with a smirk, knowing that he'll know how much his little speech meant to her. Even if it was cheesy.

**I don't even know why I wrote this…I opened word to do some Forensic science coursework and ended up writing a chapter for this and a chap for my other story. I blame FanFiction if I fail.**

**Anyways, Thoughts?**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"Sant"

"Sant…wake up."

"It's your birthday!"

"Ty…what have I told you about waking me up. It's like your asking me to punch you." Santana said and rolled over, turning her back to Tyler who was standing their with a tray in his hand.

"Babe, if you don't wake up, that means no presents. Just think, its _your ___birthday. That means all attention on you." He said, knowing that all eyes on her would wake her up a little bit.

"Smooth talker." Was all she replied with before sitting up. Tyler grinned at her and placed the tray from his hands onto her lap. There was a full Breakfast their with some orange juice and tea, along with a single rose resting in a small vase.

"Happy birthday" Tyler muttered before placing a brief kiss on her lips.

"Mmmm, do I get to unwrap you?" She smirked.

"As much as I would enjoy that, the day is all planned. Which means that you, little lady, need to eat up and then go and get dressed. Your spending the morning with the girls." Whilst saying this he sat next to her on the bed, leaning his back on the headboard and pulling her closer to him and kissing the top of her head while she eat. "You know, I wouldn't say no if you kindly offered me a piece of bacon." He hinted.

"That's nice. Unlucky I didn't offer." She said, making no eye contact with him.

"Hey Sant, what's that on the bathroom door?" Tyler said, making Santana turn around slightly since the door was on the same wall as the bed.

"There's nothing there—" She stopped mid sentence as she turned back towards him. "You stole a piece of my bacon." She stated. Tyler just shook his head in response. "No? Ok, I'll give you a hundred bucks if you can show me inside your mouth." Tyler just shook his head and tried to swallow discreetly. "You little shit." She laughed before punching his shoulder.

After an hour of fooling around Tyler finally managed to convince Santana to get ready. "So when do I get to spend my birthday with my man?" Santana said when she came out of the bathroom fully dressed. She walked over to Tyler who was still shirtless and was lying in bed, _Sooo trying to break my heart _Santana thought.

"Later, I've got it all planned out. You spend the morning with the girls, then we're all going to go the beach for a little while, dinner later as a group then after that it's just me and you." He said with a smile, proud of himself for planning everything.

They heard a knock on the door and Tyler jumped up and opened it to reveal Brittany standing their with a huge smile on her face, she ran passed Ty and jumped on the bed with Santana.

"San!" She exclaimed and hugged the girl tightly.

"Britt…have you had coffee?" Santana asked with a careful smile.

Brittany looked up at her with a little smirk on her face. "Maybe…one or two…or 7…I can't really remember. But who cares! Shopping!" She bounced up and down, Brittany as normal is one thing, but Brittany with caffeine is a total different world.

"Britt? Where's Quinn and Co?" Tyler asked from looking inside his case.

"Well Quinn, Rachel and Tina are downstairs. But I don't know about Co? Who is Co? I don't remember her."

Tyler just laughed in response and when Brittany looked at Santana, she just shook her head at her. Britt grabbed Santana's hand and pulled her up and dragged her towards the door. Santana managed to stop near Tyler in time to give him a quick hug and kiss.

As soon as the door shut Tyler's serious face came on. Time to put his plan in action.

**Seriously short chapter!**

**BUT the next ones quite a long one, but I've done 6 hours of coursework, my brain won't function to good right now! Anyways, next one should be up tomorrow…hopefully!**

**BTW Do you want me to put the shopping trip in? Or just get on with it?**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"Hey birthday girl." Santana heard someone say in her ear, knowing the voice anywhere. She turned around and saw her boyfriend standing there with a big grin on his face and a balloon in his hand, he bent down a placed a peck on her cheek.

"Trade ya?" He said, pointing to her bags and his balloon. The girls had met up with the guys mid-afternoon to have a late lunch so they were waiting down the road from the restaurant. Santana nodded at him and shown him a grateful smile, Tyler grabbed her hand and tied the balloon loosely around her wrist and took they shopping bags she was carrying.

"Thank you baby." She said with a smile and grabbed his free hand before they walked to the restaurant.

"How'd the shopping go?" Tyler asked her, trying to take a peak in the bags.

"No no, no looky for you. It was good, little bit of this, little bit of that. And FYI I may or may not have spent an hour in victoria's secret, just sayin'." She smirked.

They arrived at the entrance after walking in a comfortable silence for a few minutes. "If I don't eat soon I'm going to start eating limbs." Tyler said. "Hi table booked under Cruz?" He asked the maître de. The young boy nodded and directed them to a table, they all sat down and Tyler being the gentleman he was pulled out Brittany and Santana's chair for them. They all looked at the menu's that where already on the table's before placing their order.

"Your bottle of wine sir." Their waiter said whilst presenting Tyler the wine. Tyler nodded and thanked the man before everyone got poured a glass. He looked at Santana whilst her wine was being poured, she looked back at him with a panicked expression. Leaning over to him she hissed in his ear.

"Wine? I'm pregnant genius! No alcohol!"

"It was before I knew! I'm sorry, just don't drink it. Everyone's busy they won't notice you not drinking." He replied hopefully, Santana just rolled her eyes in response.

"A toast!" Tyler's head automatically dropped when he heard Rachel open her mouth, knowing a long ass speech was going to come next. "Now I know Santana and I may have not always been the best of friends, but since Tyler came and charmed her I've got to say I love the new Santana. 18 now, that's a big birthday, and you deserve everything you get." Rachel said with a smile.

"Rach that sounded like a anniversary speech. It's her birthday. Chill." Finn said, making everyone nod their heads.

"Cheers!" Brittany yelled. They group echoed the cheers and all had a sip of their wine, except for Santana of course.

"Santana why aren't you drinking?" Tina said with a light smile.

Santana looked at Tyler and went to answer when Brittany interrupted her. "San can't drink. It'll hurt the baby." She said whilst staring into her glass. Tyler heard what she said and almost choked on his wine. Santana just smacked Brittany's leg, causing the blonde to look at her and realise her mistake.

"Baby? As in knocked up?" Mike muttered at Tyler, receiving a nod in his direction. Ty turned to look at Santana, expecting her to be close to crying but was shocked to find out she was anything but.

"Fine, yes! I'm pregnant! Tyler and his freakin' super sperm knocked me up! And you know what? We're keeping it! So all of you hush your little mouths…or trouty mouths in Sam's case and let me enjoy my birthday!" She said before taking a breath.

Everyone muttered there okay's and put their heads down. "Santana? I just wanted to say congratulations." Quinn put out there, receiving a smile from Santana.

"Thanks Q." She said before her hand drifted down unconsciously down to her flat stomach. She felt a hand cover her leg and looked up at her boyfriend, _I love you_, he mouthed to her.

"If I ever eat again, it'll be too soon." Mike groaned and rubbed his stomach as they walked out of the restaurant. Tyler stood in front of Santana and put his arms around her waist, receiving a kiss for his affections.

"You go back to the hotel and get changed, I'll come get you when it's time." He whispered and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Your so lucky it's my birthday and I'm happy otherwise I would so kick your ass for all these secrets." She said, Ty thought she was joking at first but after looking into her eyes…she really wasn't.

Later on that evening Santana had just finished get dressed when she heard a knock on her door. "Who is it?" She yelled, still attempting to put one shoe on.

"It's Ty!" she heard her boyfriends voice reply. She couldn't help a but smile when she opened the door to come face to face with a huge bunch of flowers. She giggled and took them out of his hand.

"Thanks baby." She said before resting them on the bed.

"You look stunning Sant." He whispered into her shoulder after he placed a kiss there. He felt her nod so he grabbed her hand and lightly pulled her out the door, letting her pick up her bag first.

"So where are we going?" Santana asked as they walked out the lobby.

"You'll see." Was all he replied. After ten minutes of walking around, Santana's feet where _really_ starting to ache.

"Seriously, are we there yet? Because if not, these shoes I'm wearing? Yeah they're gonna go up your ass." She told him.

"Calm down. You need to take them off now anyway." Santana noticed they where in front of the beach, it was almost completely empty apart from the odd few people. She lent on Tyler for support as she removed her shoes and as they continued walking on the beach, she noticed Brittany standing there holding a rucksack in her hands. Tyler smiled at her and whispered thank you before taking the bag of her and she walked away. They walked further up the beach before Tyler stopped them and he let go of her hand. He reached into the bag and pulled out a rolled up blanket, he un-rolled it and put it on the sand before grabbing a few nearby rocks to weigh the ends down. He gestured for Santana to sit down and she smiled at him and sat carefully on the blanket.

He joined her and kneeled down. Taking the remaining few objects out of the bag, some wrapped presents, some bottled water, and a few little chocolates. He sat back and felt Santana cuddle into his side.

"I know this isn't much, and it's super cheesy but it seemed like the perfect thing…" He trailed off, hoping for a response of her. When she said nothing though he started to get worried. "Oh god, you hate it! Look we can go somewhere else if you want?" He said. Santana looked up from leaning on his shoulder.

"Ty, it's perfect." She said with a smile. "As much as I love how romantic this is, I want my presents."

"Knew you were using me for presets." He joked with her before pulling the presents in their direction. "Here's the first one." He said and passed her a thinly wrapped present. She pulled the paper off and seen a little note book with her name drawn on it, she opened it up and seen a few songs on the first few pages and then the rest where blank.

"You mentioned the other day how you'd like to give song-writing a go, well a bought his so you can start and I put in a some songs that I wrote for you…maybe give you a kick-start." He shrugged.

"Ty, that's awesome. Your gonna have to teach me though, and sing me these songs." She said an placed a kiss on his shoulder.

He passed her another one, this was a small thin present. She again ripped of the paper to see a blank CD, she looked at him confused. "Remember when Glee sang Perfect by pink? Well we recorded that and a few other songs about how much we all love you…again super cheesy…but…yeah." He said, receiving another kiss on his shoulder.

"Alright, last one!" Ty said before passing her the last small box. She took of the paper and then opened the box, gasping when she seen what was inside. There was a white gold ring with an intricate design in the middle where the was a single heart with a diamond inside it.

"I'm not asking you to marry me first of all." He said, seeing Santana relax after he did. "It's a promise ring…it's a promise to you, saying that I will _always _be there for you. You and this baby. And one day, when we're both ready, I'm gonna marry you and spoil you for life. If you'll have me that is?" he said, a light blush on his cheeks.

Tears came down Santana's face as she listened to what Tyler said. "I love you, so so so much." Was all she said before she dived on him, wrapping her arms around his neck and forcing him to lie down. "Just so you know, if and when you ask me to marry you, I'll say yes. Always."

**There ya go! Hope you guys like this one! If you can't picture the ring just ask me and I'll send you the link, it really is awesome!**

**Reviews put me in the mood to write more chapters! ;)**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"Is it just me or does the ride back always go quicker then the ride here?" Santana said with a sigh as she rested her head on Tyler's chest.

They where all on the journey back at home after the events of their week away. "Is it just me or does Brittany look like a life size strawberry?" Tyler replied whilst looking at Brittany. The blonde girl had fell asleep in the sun and forgot to put sun lotion on, causing her to burn drastically, and to top it off she fell asleep with sunglasses on and ended up with white round patches around her eyes. Brittany just stared at him in response.

"is it me or does Tyler look like…Tyler? Fine you win." She said before pouting and turning around to look out of the window.

Santana seen this and pinched Tyler's side, causing him to jump and frown at her. "Erm, ouch?" He said.

"Be nice." Was all Santana said before closing her eyes.

"Sant wake up, we're home—" Tyler said whilst shaking Santana's shoulder slightly, slightly fearing for his life since it's like waking up the beast.

"Ty I'm just gonna stop you there. I love you but this waking me up thing seems to be a reoccurring pattern." Santana said whilst sitting up and frowning at him. Tyler just shrugged and got out of the car and holding the door open for her. They were all getting dropped off at Mike's house and then going to their own houses from there.

"So when are you gonna tell Sarah about Baby Tytana?" Mike asked when him and Tyler where unpacking the car.

"Tytana?" Ty asked with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, Ty…Santana…Tytana. We came up with it a while ago." Mike responded, Ty just shrugged before continuing to unload the bags.

"Today I guess? I know Sant is telling her mum when she gets home so I figure I may as well do the same." Mike nodded his approval before giving him a slap on the back for good luck.

"Dude this kids gonna have the most morphed accent ever! Yours and Santana's!" Mike laughed.

"That's nothing, I reckon it's first word is gonna be Wanky."

"Ty that would be awesome!"

"I really disagree."

"Just promise me, don't give in to Britt and call it Rainbow."

"A child named Rainbow saying Wanky, how cool." Ty said with a laugh. He started loading his and Santana's bags into her car. "Jesus Christ I swear she's came back with an extra case.." Tyler paused mid-sentence and started counting the bags. "What the fuck? She literally has came back with a extra case!" He exclaimed.

"You sure there all hers?"

"Yeah! She wrote her name on every single one of them!" Mike just laughed again before closing up his car.

"SAN! You ready?" Tyler yelled and perched on her car.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH" They both heard, Mike and Tyler glanced at each other before sprinting to the house.

"I don't even have a reaction to this." Mike muttered.

"Sant what are you doing?" Ty asked. There, standing on Mike's couch, was Santana.

"Mouse…there's a mouse!" She shrieked.

"Santana…it's not a mouse, it's Mike's puppy." Tina said before sitting on the floor and whistling, causing a tea-cup dog to hurry out from under the couch. Santana glanced around the room, before calmly stepping down and straightening up her clothes and heading for the door.

She stopped at Mike and hissed to him. "What type of man are you Chang? Come on Tyler!" Tyler laughed before following after Santana and getting into her car.

"I'll call you later?" She asked when she pulled up at his house.

"You know it beautiful. Good luck telling your mum." He said before placing a kiss on her lips.

"Mmm, good luck telling Sarah." She responded. Tyler grimaced and stepped out of the car and going to the boot and grabbing his bags. He waved goodbye to his girlfriend before she drove off and took a breath before entering the house.

"Sarah? You in?" He yelled and walked to the kitchen, leaving his bags just inside the door.

"Kitchen!" He heard her say.

"I gotta tell you somethin'." He said when he saw her. He decided the best way to do it was just like ripping a band-aid, quick and painless.

"Alright?" She said cautiously and wiped her hands on the dish towel.

"It's Santana—" He started.

"Is she ok?" Sarah interrupted him.

"Yeah…kinda…I guess…she's pregnant…with my kid." He said, refusing to make eye contact with her. After a minute of nobody talking he knew he needed to look at her, when he finally he did he didn't know what to make out of her reaction since she was just sitting there stone faced.

"Do you two know what you wanna do?" She said after a while.

"We wanna keep it."

"You know your gonna have to get a job?" She asked. Tyler was surprised at her reaction. She actually seemed ok with it…so far.

"I know."

"Does her mum know?"

"She will by the end of the day."

"Then I guess, I accept it then. I'm not happy with it, but I know your mature for your age…and I know you'll take good care of them." She said with a smile taking over her face. Tyler walked up to her and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek before heading upstairs to unpack his bags.

He'd been up there for a half hour when he heard the doorbell ring, he knew Sarah was taking a nap so he jogged downstairs to answer.

"Sant? Are you ok?" He asked once he opened the door to reveal his girlfriend's face. She shook her head in response.

"No." She said before collapsing in his arms."

**Review? With a cherry on top? Next chapter is done, it all depends on you guys and how quick you get the next one…wink wink nudge nudge.**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

"Hey now, shhh, it's ok." Tyler said as he rocked Santana gently on the couch. They'd been in this position for a good 20 minutes. She hasn't said a word since he wrapped his arms around her.

"C'mon Sant, I can't help if you don't tell me what's wrong." He whispered in her ear. The sobs had stopped and she was now just hiding her face in his chest.

"My mom…she kicked me out." She whispered, Tyler's eyes opened wide in shock, not sure he heard her right. "Kicked me out…Ty I'm her only daughter…and she didn't want me!" She continued, only confirming Tyler's suspicion that he heard her correctly.

Tyler just wrapped his arms around her even more, placing a gentle kiss on the side of her face. He wasn't quite sure what to say in response, be he did know what he had to do.

"You can stay here Sant. With me and Sarah." He said to her. This caused Santana's head to snap up and look in his eyes.

"Really? Won't Sarah mind?" She whispered.

"She won't mind. She's working most of the time and your hear loads anyway. And then…when I can afford it…we can get a place together." He said with a smile, trying to reassure her everything will be fine. He felt Santana nod into his chest as he rubbed her back.

"Oh no…" Tyler trailed off.

"What?" Santana sniffed at him.

"I just thought…that means I'm gonna be waking you up more. Bloody hell I'm not even gonna live to see the baby!" This caused Santana to let out a laugh and bury her head into his neck.

"Thank you" She whispered into his ear almost silently.

The next day was spent going back and forth, moving in Santana's stuff. She was going to sleep in Tyler's room since she was already pregnant. Ty had moved stuff out of his draws and wardrobe so she could fit in her own.

Sarah was surprisingly ok with Santana moving in, they explained what had happened and Srah just hugged Santana and told her welcome. Tyler had been excited to be moving her stuff in, that was before he had seen how many clothes she had.

"Bloody hell, do you NEED this many clothes." He muttered from behind the third box of clothes.

"I don't know? Do you need your dick?" She said with a huff.

"Bit of a difference there babe."

"There won't be if you keep on moaning."

"…point taken." He said with a frown.

Once they had finally finished getting the room ready they were both lying on _their _bed, hand in hand.

"Just so you know, your mum's a fool." Tyler muttered in her ear before closing his eyes.

**Review…pretty please?**

**I know this one was short, but there will be a ****time skip in the next one…mainly because I **_**really**_** don't wanna write 9 months of pregnancy!**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

"Ty?"

"Ty? Wake up baby."

"TYLER WAKE UP!" Santana had finally gotten fed up with trying to wake him up nicely, so she just yelled in his ear. Tyler shot up panicked that something was wrong.

"What? What is it? Are you ok? Is the baby ok?" He said when he turned to her and placed a gentle hand on her 7 month pregnant stomach.

"I'm fine…but I need food. I'm feeling in the mood for chocolate popcorn." She said and lay down.

"We're all out." Tyler replied carefully, not wanting to piss of the pregnant lady, _let me tell you, pregnant Santana? Yeah super bitch! _

"…Well go to the shop." She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Sant, it's 5 in the morning. I need sleep, babe." He muttered.

"How 'bout I go the shop with you and on the way there we have a talk about baby names?" She said, knowing that the baby names would get Tyler to agree. He mumbled his ok and got out of bed, putting his hand out to help her up. They both got dressed and walked downstairs quietly. They got in Santana's car, which Tyler could now drive legally.

"So what names do you have in mind?" Ty asked.

"A few…you?" She said with a smirk.

"A…few. How about we both take turns in saying one and we can pass or whatever on them?" Santana nodded her reply and went first.

"Sienna?" She put out there.

"Pass. Jenna?"

"Pass. Bradley?"

"Pass. Cooper?"

"Cooper…hmm not too bad. Maybe. Demi?"

"Pass…Pedro?"

"Definite Pass. Mia?"

"I like it! Mia, baby Mia. Maybe. Rhys?"

"Wait how about this, you can pick it if it's a boy and I will if it's a girl?." Tyler nodded and went silent for a few minutes before he spoke again.

"I have my top 4." He said, Santana stayed silent. "Wanna hear them?" He asked.

"Yeah, shoot." She said before leaning back.

"Ok. Cooper, Rhys, Kingston, or Sean. I think Cooper and Rhys are my top two though. You have any girls in mind?"

"I guess…I like Mia, Scarlet, Lea…and that's it I think." Tyler smiled at her and then pulled up in a parking space. He opened his door and ran around the car to open Santana's for her.

"So chocolate popcorn?" He checked.

"Mmm yeah." She said whilst licking her lips. They walked into the store with Tylers arm around her waist, coming around her side to rest his hand on her stomach, silently protecting her and the baby. They where mid conversation when Tyler noticed a man glaring at them and clenching his fists, Tyler stopped walking and turned to face the man.

"Problem?" He said to the guy, just to receive a smirk.

"Yeah. Your whale of a baby mama is infecting my eyesight." Tyler had heard enough already and went to pull his fist back but when he did he felt a hand come around his waist and felt himself calm down instantly.

"I'm only gonna say this once so listen good. My girlfriend is beautiful and what makes it even better is the fact that she's pregnant with my kid. And if you ever insult them again I'll make you grandkids feel the pain you'll feel. Just because nobody will sleep with you, it doesn't mean you can talk shit about a couple who are happy with their life." Tyler hissed to the man, trying to keep his voice calm. Once he said his piece he turned around and grabbed Santana's hand before walking away and leaving the man standing there.

He seen her mouth open to say something, _more than likely to tell me off _he thought. "Can we not? Please." He begged, not really feeling in the mood. Santana just nodded and gave him a small smile and stood on her tip toes to kiss his cheek.

"You get the popcorn and I'll get the chocolate?" She asked, smiling when he nodded. "See you in a minute babe." She told him before walking to the isle she needed.

Tyler walked to his own and started looking at all the different types, _what the hell is the need for all these types…it's popcorn…don't they all taste kinda the same._

He eventually just decided to go with the stores own, deciding that it's cheaper and is only going to be covered in popcorn anyway. He started to walk to the isle he knew Santana would be down, in heaven with all the chocolate. He stopped when he heard a scream that was familiar, followed by a few he didn't recognise.

"TYLLERRR IT'SSS TIMMEEE!" He heard a voice screech.

**SORRY FOR IT BEING SO SHORT!**

**I decided to just go through to the birth, (Which I really like btw) and then I'm gonna post some outtakes about the actual pregnancy.**

**Anyways, the birth will be up tomorrow probably, maybe tonight…depends if im in a good mood or not ;)**

**REVIEW! (Please?)**

**(Oh and there's not many chapters left…just thought you should know)**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

"I'm gonna kill you! Actually no, I'm gonna cut of your dick, make you eat it, THEN kill you!" Santana screamed.

Once Tyler had reached the isle that Santana had been in he didn't know if he should laugh or panic at what he saw. There was his girlfriend, a bar of chocolate in each hand, legs spread and a look of pure rage on her face. There were a few people around them that looked like they were ready to puke or something but Tyler ignored them.

"Sant! Are you ok?" He asked when he rushed over to her and put his arms around her.

"Do I look ok? I'm about to squeeze something the size of a watermelon out of something the size of a melon! And…it's too early…I'm only 7 months Ty." She said, her face becoming softer.

"It's alright, they'll be ok." He whispered in her ear before pulling her gently towards the exit. They walked through the doors when the alarm went off and two members of staff ran towards them.

"What the fuck?" Santana screamed. Tyler looked towards the staff with a frown of his face. They nodded at the chocolate in Santana's death grip, causing Tyler to cringe, knowing he's going to have to get it back.

"Babe, it's the chocolate. You gotta give it back." He said softly. He reached for one hand and tried to pry it open but Santana was having none of it as she tightened up her grip. She turned to Tyler and growled at him. He dug in his pockets, looking for some money, he found some and threw it at the two staff before lifting Santana up and carrying her to the car.

He opened the backseat and placed her into it, and fastened her with a seatbelt. He got to the hospital in record time and jumped out before picking her up again and running to the front desk.

"My girlfriend! She's got a baby coming out of her vagina!" Tyler yelled when he got to the front desk. The nurse went to laugh but caught herself when she saw Santana's glare.

And that's where they are now, in the delivery room. Tyler getting abuse. He had called the Glee club and told them and had phone Sarah too. They where all in the waiting room apart from Brittany, who at the moment was Santana's favourite person.

"Britt, marry me. Be the father of my baby?" She gasped out to her whilst she squeezed Tyler's hand.

"What about Tyler?" Brittany asked.

"Him and his dick are not coming near me again!" She yelled as another contraction came. She turned to Tyler to glare at him.

"Next time? Yeah, your squeezing one out!" She hissed at him.

"Next time? And how's that even possible?"

She just glared at him in response and squeezed his hand tighter, he felt something click in his hand as she twisted it which caused him to almost go to his knees.

"Holy shit Sant! I think you broke a bone!" He yelled and swapped hands. She looked worried for a second, that is until another contraction came.

A nurse came in front of her and checked how for dilated she was. "Okay mommy, looks likes it's time." The nurse said. Santana looked up at Tyler, who just looked back.

"Love you." He told her.

"Love you too." She replied before another scream came out.

"Ok Santana, one more push!" The nurse yelled from the other end of the bed after 20 minutes of pushing.

"I can't, I can't." Santana sighed.

"Babe your so close, one more push and we'll have our kid." Tyler begged. Santana looked in his eyes and nodded before gripping his hand and pushing again.

"AHHHHHHHHhhh…" Santana flopped down on the bed when she felt relief go through her.

"Congratulations! It's a baby girl." The nurse said before passing her off to another nurse.

Tyler looked down at Santana and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Wait…where are they taking her?" She said tiredly.

"There just cleaning her off darlin'" Santana nodded her ok and wrapped her arms around Tyler, pulling him tight towards her.

The nurse brought there baby back out, wrapped in it pink blanket and a little pink hat on the top of her head. Santana took the baby off her and snuggled her against her chest.

"Have any names?" The nurse that was filling in some forms next to them asked them. Tyler just looked at Santana, wondering what name she decided on.

"Yeah...Mia Scarlet Cruz." She muttered. Tyler looked at her in surprise that she had chosen his last name, he smiled at her and placed a kiss on her forehead and then Mia's.

"Little baby Mia."

**Soooo Mia Scarlet Cruz…I'm liking it.**

**There where a lot more insults from Santana but it turned into a page of her insulting Tyler. So this is the edited version!**

**Review?**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

"She's so tiny." Santana muttered from the hospital bed. She and Mia where being released today from the hospital since they've both been in for a week. Tyler hasn't said anything to her but Brittany told her he's decorated the baby nursery which was the old spare room. Apparently he was doing it as a surprise and Santana decided to let him have his moment.

"Tell me about it. I feel like I'm gonna squish her." He said whilst he was stroking Santana's head. He bent down to look at Mia closer. "Hey baby girl, I'm your daddy." He whispered to her, a grin coming on his face when he felt her little hand wrap around his finger. "Yes I am! Daddy's gonna have to beat the boys away with sticks isn't he? Just like he has to with mummy." He said before grinning at his girlfriend.

"Don't make me swear at you in front of her already." Santana threatened. "Ok, you hold her while I go and get dressed." She muttered as she gently handed Mia over to Tyler.

She stopped by the bathroom daughter, having a look at her daughter and boyfriend, tears coming to her eyes when she seen her little family, seeing how small Mia was in comparison to Tyler. _Saying that, everyone's small compared to him._ She thought with a small smirk.

"Your so beautiful Mia." Tyler said as he sat down with his child in his hands. The moment that he seen his little baby girl, he knew straight away he would die for her. Nobody would harm her and he would make sure of it. "It's strange…but I love you already." He said with a small grin. He brought his hand up and gently traced his finger around her face. He bent down and placed a gentle kiss on her nose, smiling when he seen the nose twitch slightly.

"Do you wanna know a secret? I'm gonna ask your mum to marry me when I turn 18. Then we're gonna buy a house, and I'm gonna be the best dad in the world. Promise." He whispered.

"She's got you wrapped around her mini fingers already." Santana smiled as she walked back in with a pair of tracksuit pants on along with one of Tyler's hoodies.

"Oh please…actually I'm not even gonna deny it." He shrugged with a grin.

"C'mon daddy." She said once they switched Mia over.

"Daddy?" Tyler halted, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah that's what you are right? A dadd—" She paused mid-sentence and looked at him with a glare. "Dirty minded." She said before walking out of the room hold Mia tight in her arms.

Tyler let out a laugh and grabbed the bag that they had kept at the hospital before chasing after Santana.

"Sarah!" Tyler called out when he entered the house. Sarah has visited a few times to check up on Santana and Tyler that week but she hasn't had a chance to hold Mia yet.

"Hey guys." She said as she wiped her hands on her jeans as she met them at the door.

"Hey Sarah." Santana said with a relieved smile, happy to be home. Tyler dumped the bags he was holding and gave Sarah a hug.

"C'mon Ty! Let go, I wanna see Mia!" She wined and tapped his back.

"Fine. Sure you wanna see my daughter but not the farther. Be that way." He said with a frown, a small smile fighting its way onto his lips.

Sarah just walked past him and stopped when she reached Santana. Santana angled Mia so Sarah could take her in a safe way and smiled when she saw Sarah's face once Mia was in her arms.

"She's so pretty. She's seriously like the perfect mix between you both." Sarah muttered.

Tyler grinned and walked to Santana, wrapping his arms around her and kissing the side of her head. "She's gonna be just like her mum." He said. "The beautiful part, not the bitch part." This caused him to get a slap on the chest from Santana and a glare from Santana.

"Tough crowd." He muttered.

"What's that smell?" Sarah asked and sniffed the air, she looked down at Mia and lifted her up and smelt her. "Wow I think someone wants her daddy." She said with a smile.

Tyler walked up and got Mia from her, frowning when he smelt his daughter. "Oh wow." He muttered. He looked at Santana for help but she just covered her nose with one hand and gestured for him to change her nappy with the other.

Tyler just frowned and walked upstairs with Mia, taking her to the nursery where he had put some changing things in. "You stay down her Sant, come up when I shout ok?" He checked.

"There cruel aren't they? Making daddy change your nappy…I'll tell you what though…you have a serious problem because that smells rank!" he hissed whilst trying to hold his breath. He quickly took the old nappy off before replacing it with a new one. "How do they even make them this small?" he muttered. He picked Mia up and walked to the stairs to shout Santana up.

"Ok, close your eyes." He said as she held Mia to her chest. He placed his hands on Santana's shoulders and carefully guided her to the room.

"Ready?" he checked. When he saw her nod he smiled and walked to the middle of the room. "Open." He said.

"Ty…this is amazing…" Santana muttered as she looked around the room. He had painted the walls a light purple, refusing to paint it pink like Santana requested. He had also painted some pictures on the wall and put pictures around the room, he'd also put everything that they've bought for the past 9 months where they should be.

"The cribs in our room for now, I figured it would be easy if she's closer." He said with a blush on his cheeks. Santana smiled and walked up to him and kissed his cheek.

"Didn't daddy do good baby?" She whispered to Mia before walking around the room with her.

They didn't know what was going to happen in the future, but Santana knew as long as she and Mia had Tyler they'd be safe. They'd get through everything…together.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

A loud cry broke through the silence of the night. It had been a few weeks since they had brought Mia home and Santana and Tyler were both like the walking dead, apparently Mia doesn't sleep in the night. Santana was thrilled as you can imagine.

Santana groaned at the sound of her child crying, she went to move but was stopped by Tyler's arm holding her in place tightly. "Baby let go, I gotta get Mia." She hissed tiredly to him. Tyler let out a groan in response and removed his arm and laid on his back.

She got up and dragged her feet to Mia's room. She switched the wall light on so she could see where she was going. "Shhhh, hush Mia." She said as she looked at Mia in her cot, her face was red from the crying.

"Hey, what's wrong beautiful? It's alright, mommy's here." She whispered as she picked Mia up. Santana held her against her chest, rocking her gently as she tried to calm her down.

"What shall we do today baby? Daddy's at school so we're on our own." She muttered as Mia was softly falling asleep again. "Am I boring you?" She added saw Mia's eyes close in the corner of her eye. When she felt Mia's breath even out she gently laid her back in the cot after placing a kiss on her forehead.

Santana stayed there for a moment, just looking at Mia. She was like the perfect mix between Tyler and her. Her skin was lightly tanned and she had light brown hair on her head. She was smaller than usual babies due to being premature but Santana is sure that with Tyler's genes she's going to end up sort of tall anyway.

Santana headed back to the room she shared with Tyler, she heard a vibrating sound and looked around. She noticed Tyler's phone lighting up and dancing due to the vibrations on the table next to the bed.

She saw a number she didn't recognise on the screen and looked at Tyler, deciding to let him sleep she answered it herself. "Hello?"

"Hi, I'm looking for Mr Cruz?" A voice said.

"Tyler? He's unavailable at the moment can I take a message?" She asked and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen.

"Yeah, can you please tell him that James Johnson called to enquire whether he's decided on to take us up on our offer to join as LA Galaxy?"

"Erm…yeah. I'll tell him." She muttered, in shock that Tyler hasn't told her this before.

"Thank you. Goodbye Ma'am." Santana hung up the phone, to shocked to care if she was being rude. Tyler had had an offer…and he hadn't told her.

"Tyler! Get your ass up!" She hissed and pulled the duvet off him.

"What the hell babe? I gotta be up in a little bit, you could have let me sleep." He groaned and rested his arm over his eyes.

"What the hell? Why didn't you tell me?" She said to him and threw him a shirt to put on.

"Tell you what?" He muttered.

"Tell me that LA Galaxy had recruited you!" She almost screamed but she tried to keep her voice down so she doesn't wake Mia and Sarah up.

Tyler stayed silent and looked at the bed. "How'd you find out?" He said under his breath.

"That doesn't matter! You kept this from me! We have a child Tyler!"

"I kept it because I don't know what to do!" He snapped at her.

"We could have went through it together!"

"No we couldn't! You were pregnant when I got asked! It's a Win/ Lose situation!" Santana could see Tyler was getting upset, and it scares her. Tyler is never weak, he's her rock. But here he is, tears in his eyes, eyes begging her to listen.

She walked up to the bed and sat in front of him with her legs folded underneath her. "C'mon then. Tell me what your thinking." She said and grabbed his hand, bringing it up to her lips and placing a kiss on his palm.

"…if I went for it, I'd have to move to LA…I can't ask you to get up and move. But I'd get to provide for you, Mia, and Sarah, and get a bigger house and give Mia the best life that I can. But if I don't…I'm gonna have to carry on in school and the offer might go. I'll have to carry on working two jobs…but at least id be here…with you." He whispered.

"Just so you know…whatever you chose, I'm gonna be there with you. No matter if it involves us moving to LA, or is it involves us staying here. I'll help you." She whispered before climbing in his lap, letting him rock them slowly. "So when did they ask you?"

"Like 3 months ago…I just kinda forgot about it." He shrugged before placing a kiss on her cheek. He got off the bed and started to get changed and ready for school. Santana was still off school for another few weeks so she just sat on the bed on her phone with her glasses on.

"I love your glasses." He said as he brought his hair gel to her. For some reason she'd taken a liking to styling his hair for him In the morning, so now he automatically went to her so she could do it.

She opened her legs and he sat in-between them as she ran her fingers through his hair, making sure it was in all different directions. When she was done she wrapped her arms around his chest and kissed the back of his neck.

"You know you gotta decided soon right? Mr Johnson called and wanted to know If you've made a choice." She mumbled against his shoulder before she let go to go back to her phone.

"I'm gonna go say good morning to Mia." He said as he walked out the room.

He walked to Mia's room and walked to her cot, smiling at her when he noticed her eyes where open. He bent down and picked her up, resting her in his arms.

"What shall I do baby?" He muttered as he looked into her deep brown eyes. She wrapped her fingers around a finger that was tracing her hand. "help me baby girl." He whispered. Ty looked around her room, it was nice but to Tyler it didn't seem like a child's room should be, mainly because they couldn't afford everything they originally wanted to get her.

He put Mia back in the crotch, knowing that her routine is to stay in there until Santana gets changed. He walked back to his and Santana's room and opened the door.

"Sup baby? Mia awake?" Santana asked with a frown when she saw him just standing by the doorway.

"Yeah, she's awake. Sant? I erm…I know what I wanna do."

**Here you go!**

**The next was in written by the way…when you get it, depends on you guys!**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

"I think…I'm gonna take the offer…" he trailed off. Santana looked up at him with a small smile.

"Kinda knew you would." She mumbled, her smile turning slightly sad.

"I just…I wanna give Mia the best life that she could ever have. I want to be able to provide for my family and do what I love!" He exclaimed, walking up to her and holding her hands. "Will you go with me Sant?" He whispered.

Her head snapped up to look in his eyes. "Really?" She checked.

"Of course! I _need _you there with me. You and Mia are my family. If we go…we can have a house…and a life. Together." He whispered with a smile. "I know that it might be hard, but you always say how you want to get out of Lima." He added.

"Ty, just shut up. Of course I'll go with you." She said with a grin. "As long as we can have a room for Britt."

Tyler let out a scoff. "Duhh." He said sarcastically. "Right, I've got some calls to make then." He muttered.

He placed a light kiss on Santana's lips and walked off the bed, grabbing his phone on the way.

While he was on the phone Santana decided to phone Brittany.

"Hello?" Britt said on the line.

"Britt! Guess what!" Santana squealed.

"Your pregnant."

"…no."

"You bought a dog."

"…Nope."

"Tyler is a giant."

"No…well kinda I guess. But no."

"You're half cat?"

"What? No! Me, Tyler, and Mia are moving to La!" She squealed. She expected the same reaction from Brittany but was met with silence. "Britt?"

"What about me?" The blonde asked, Santana could hear the tears in her voice.

"You can come! Finish high school and come with us, Mia needs her Aunt Britt?" Santana asked, feeling slightly bad that she hadn't checked with Tyler.

"Ok!" Brittany squealed and hung up. Santana looked at her phone when she heard the dial tone

"Rude." She muttered.

Tyler walked in with a odd expression on his face, making Santana worry. "What's wrong?" She asked and pulled him down on the bed next to her.

"I got off the phone with Mr Johnson, he said that he would arrange our accommodation for a while in a hotel, so I told him we can't because we have a baby. So he's going to arrange for me to get my pay at the start of the month, instead of the end. That way I'll get my pay check when I sign my contract. But he said…they're gonna need me there by the end of the month…I'm not gonna be able to finish school. So…that leaves you. You can either finish school…or come to LA with me straight away." He said with a small frown.

"Can I not finish school over there?" She asked.

"I really don't know." He muttered.

"Is it bad that I don't really want to finish school here? I mean, I'm sure there's a way I can do it online…I just don't want to be a Lima loser." She said as she hugged him.

"It's up to you babe." He said to her.

"Anyways, I'm flying out there for a few days next weekend, to sign the contract and stuff. The sooner I can do that, the sooner we can get a place." He said with a grin.

"I'm so proud of you." She said gently in his ear.

**Short one I know! But it's still a chapter! Can you tell it's coming to an end?**

**There's probably about 4 or 5 chapters left =)**


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

A month had went by since Santana and Tyler made the life changing decision to move to LA. The couple had been sorting out details with the school and Sarah, along with Tyler's new manager. Brittany had been a god send these past few weeks for them, constantly looking after Mia when they had to take care of things. Who would have knew Brittany would be so good with a child?

"Have you got your tie?" Santana shouted from upstairs. Her, Tyler, and Mia where all flying to LA for a few days to sort details out over there. Tyler was on the floor in the lounge, Mia on the ground in front of him, staring up at him with big doe like eyes.

"Yes." Tyler said with a roll of the eyes.

"Your boots?"

"Yes!"

"Your jacket?"

"Jesus Sant! It's like Miami all over again! I'm all packed now get down here so we can leave!" He yelled. "Mummy's silly isn't she? Oh yes she is. Yes she is." He muttered in a baby voice, making her make a sound that sounded like a laugh to Tyler.

"You make me panic. Your so unorganised every day, why are you so good with packing? Fluffing freak." Santana said. Tyler laughed when Santana said _fluffing,_ with her swearing they had to find a replacement word.

"pfft." Was his response. Tyler stood up from his spot on the floor and then bent down to pick Mia up, placing a kiss to her head when he had her in a comfortable position. "You set now?" He checked as he walked up to Santana.

"I think so?" She replied before taking Mia off him and kissing Tyler's cheek. Tyler grinned in response and grabbed their bags before taking them to the taxi waiting outside.

"So why are we getting a cab?" Santana said with a frown.

"Because I really don't fancy leaving my car in the airport parking for 2 days. Now get in." He explained and opened the door for her. Santana got in and put her seat belt on, having to hold onto Mia in her lap since they couldn't put a car seat in the cab. Tyler climbed in after her and put on his own seat belt before putting his arm around Santana and making a funny face at Mia.

"You excited?" Santana asked.

"Sorta, I'm more nervous than anything." He replied before looking at Mia who was staring out the window. "She's in a trance or something." He muttered.

"You kid's going anywhere nice?" The taxi driver called from the front seat.

"Yeah, LA." Santana replied with a smile, glancing up at Tyler.

"LA? Fancy, business or pleasure?"

"Business…My man's signing a contract with LA galaxy, awesome right?"

"Seriously? Man, that's crazy! What's your name boy?" The elderly man said from the front.

"Tyler, Tyler Cruz." Ty replied with a blush on his cheeks.

"I'll look out for you! And your name is?" The old man said, looking at Santana and the rear mirror.

"Santana, and this little lady is Mia."

"Well I hope you do great! Your one good looking family." The cab driver said as they pulled up to the airport. Tyler got out and removed the bags whilst Santana rocked a unsettled Mia. He walked up to the drivers door to pay the driver and handed over the cash, frowning when the man handed him a napkin and a pen.

"Could you sign that? One day when you're a big star, I'd be honoured to say you where in my taxi." The man said with a bright smile.

"Really?" Tyler said with a grin, widening when he saw the old man smile. "I'd would be my privilege man. What's your name?"

"Billy." Tyler nodded and started writing on the napkin before signing his name at the bottom. _'To Billy, thank you so much for the support. You'll never know how much it means to me. I'll never forget it. Lots of luck, Tyler Cruz.'_

"There you go."

"Thanks man. Good luck." Billy replied before driving off with a smile and a wave.

"What did he want?" Santana asked as Tyler approached them and got their bags.

"he wanted me to sign something…it's so strange." He said with a laugh. Santana smiled up at him and walked alongside him.

Mia was out like a light. They had went through check in fine and had been waiting for an hour and a half, only now just boarding the plane. Mia had fell asleep as soon as they sat down on the seats in the waiting room. "So this is first class." Santana joked as they walked in the well spaced part of the plane.

"This is crazy…it's bigger than the upstairs of our house." He muttered.

"Tad dramatic there babe." Santana laughed as she walked past Tyler and settled in her seat. Tyler put his carry part on the compartment above their heads and settled down himself, noticing Mia look at him.

"Hey baby girl ,your awake! You had a lovely sleep didn't you. Was it mummy being mean to daddy that woke you up? Thought so." He said in a baby voice, frowning when her eyes just closed and she drifted off again.

"Rejected by your own daughter. It's a good job I love you." Santana said with a smirk. Tyler grinned at her and lent over to place a light kiss on her lips.

Within 10 minutes of the flight Tyler noticed that Santana was staring at something while he played with Mia. He tried to follow her line of site but that had no effect apart from making him look weird.

"What are you looking at?" He finally asked. She just pointed in response. "Use words Sant." He laughed.

"Is that…Cheryl Cole?" She muttered.

"Where?" Ty replied, eyes widening when he saw the person. "Looks like it." He shrugged.

Tyler went back to playing with Mia and saw Santana stand up in the corner of his eye. "What are y—Hell no! Santana sit down!" He hissed.

"Why? We're both here, why can't I go say hi?" Santana replied with a frown.

"Because she'll think your weird!" He stated. Santana pouted and sat down, arms crossed and avoiding looking at Tyler.

"I hate you."

"Sure you do." He replied. He looked at Mia and saw her staring at his sunglasses on his shirt, a small frown on her face. Tyler grinned and took out the sunglasses before gently holding them in place over her eyes.

"What do ya think? She looks like a baby pimp." He said to Santana with a laugh. She frowned and looked at their child.

"You do realise that's your daughter right?" She checked, laughing when she saw his own face frown.

"Not until now." He muttered and took the glasses off. "Damn, your gonna be so pretty, baby girl. Just like your mum. A stunner." He added, throwing a wink in Santana's direction.

"Excuse me your dropped this." They heard a voice next in the aisle say. Tyler judged that by Santana's face (looking like she's going to pee herself) it was who he thought it was.

"Oh, thanks…Cheryl Cole." Santana said, reaching out to get Tyler's sunglasses.

"No problem pet. Sorry if this seems rude, but have I seen you before? Oh, you guys where on YouTube right?" Cheryl asked with a friendly smile.

"You seen that? Tyler…Cheryl Cole saw us on YouTube." Santana said, almost bursting from excitement. Tyler looked at Santana with a frown on his face, never having saw this version of her before.

"You'll have to excuse her…she's strange. I'm Tyler, this is Santana, and this little one is Mia." He introduced them all.

"Nice to meet you, anyway I've gotta go. But I wish you all the best and lovely meeting you guys." Cheryl said and gave them a wave before walking to her own seat. Santana let out a squeal and sat back on her seat, a smile on her face. That smile didn't leave her face till the plane landed.

Once they were landed and had their bags with them, they straight away noticed a man with _Cruz Family_ written on a white board he was holding.

"Gonna take a wild guess and say that's our ride?" Tyler joked and nudged Santana with his hip. Santana smiled up at him and blew a raspberry at Mia before walking to the man.

"Hey, I'm Tyler Cruz." Ty said, making the man smile.

"Yes sir, right this way. I'm under orders to take you to your hotel to change and them straight to the stadium, is that acceptable sir?" Tyler nodded in response and smiled at the man when he took the bags off him, which let Tyler wrap an arm around Santana's waist.

"Lets do this." Tyler mumbled in Santana's ear.

"Tyler over here!"

"Cruz, this way"

"Cruz!"

"Tyler this way!"

All the voices just morphed into one for Tyler. He'd arrived at the stadium with Santana and Mia and had been quickly pulled away to meet the head coach, Bruce Arena. So now here was, middle of the pitch, holding his new shirt up for the cameras.

"Alright Tyler, why don't you go ahead to the changing rooms and get kitted up and we'll take a few with Bruce and stuff?" one of the many staff asked him. Tyler nodded in response and made his way in the tunnel.

"Babe." He heard a voice say. He looked behind him and saw his girlfriend and daughter standing there with smiles on their faces. "We wanted to give you a kiss of for luck." She explained.

"Awesome." Tyler said with a grin before kissing Mia on her cheek, and letting her attempt to do the same. He then looked and Santana and tapped his lips. "I'm waiting." He sang.

Santana rolled her eyes and softly kissed his lips, knowing that he had to get back out there. "Good luck baby." She muttered before he went in to the changing rooms.

He came out on the field with his new kit, the number 28 on the back along with his name. He tapped his boots twice on the ground and jogged to the centre where Bruce was waiting.

"Looks good Cruz." He barked.

"Thank you sir." Tyler replied. They done some more photo's with him shaking Bruce's hand and with some more shirts before they threw him a ball and told him to impress them. He shrugged and performed a few tricks before Bruce kicked the ball up field and sent him after it.

"Shoot it." Was all he said. Tyler broke out in a sprint to reach the ball on it's second bounce before controlling it on the top of his boot, he dribbled it for a few metres until he felt like he could make the shot. He chipped it to give it some air before turning his body to the side and side volleying it into the top corner of the net.

He had a grin on his face as he jogged back, the photographers taking photo's and shouting their congratulations.

"You'll fit right in." Bruce said before walking back to the tunnel, the press following after him.

Tyler stopped in the middle, waving at Santana who was holding Mia in the stands, blowing them a kiss before looking around him.

"This must be a dream."

**Soooo, tried to make it a little bit longer…and it is! Kind of.**

**Anyway I know nothing about American football, so all the info I get is off my boyfriend who almost jumped for joy when I asked him about it, so if it's wrong…it's not my fault!**

**I have 2 more PLANNED chapters left…just thought I'd tell you all…so if you want to review…and be a babe…feel free too! =p**


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

"Babe you got mail!" Santana yelled from the front door. Tyler was upstairs getting ready for the game that day, he'd been training with LA Galaxy for a month now and has now finally got a chance to play in the match. _Well I'm on the bench, but it's a start._

Santana walked up the stairs of the large house that her and Tyler had bought and walked to Mia's room to check she was still sleeping, wanting her to get enough sleep so she'll be awake during the match. She smiled to herself when she saw Mia happily asleep, letting out shallow breaths.

She carried on along the hallway to her and Ty's room and walked in. "Someone looks dapper." She said from her place near the door. Tyler turned around and grinned at her, trying to push his tie up at the same time.

"I think this tie's broken." He muttered out of annoyance. Santana put the mail down and walked over to him, pushing his hands away from the tie and taking it into her own hands and pushing it up gently to his neck.

When she was done she patted his chest lightly before grabbing the suit jacket and passing it to him. When he had pulled it on she ran her hands over his lapels and smiled. "There you go. You can work a suit babe." She joked.

Tyler laughed and bent his head down so it was at her level, he smiled and pointed to his lips, causing Santana to roll her eyes and push her lips to meet hers. Their mouths moved in sync, letting out the occasional moan.

"You taste nice." Tyler said as they pulled away.

Santana shrugged and brushed off her shoulders playfully. "What can I say, it's how I roll." She joked, earning a laugh from Tyler.

He checked his watch and his eyes widened at the time. "I gotta get going. You and Mia will be there right?" He checked as he picked up his bag.

"Of course. Good luck." Santana said with a smile.

Tyler had never felt so nervous in his life, not even when Mia was being born and he's still in the changing rooms! When he walked in he was met with a few greetings but people where mostly focussed on the pre-game routine. He walked to the locker space that has his name over it, he placed his bag down and took out a photo that he had stashed. It was taken a few weeks ago with him, Santana and Mia at the beach. He ran his finger gently over both their faces before standing the picture up in the higher level of the wooden locker.

Looking around he noticed most people hadn't started getting changed yet but figured he may as well since he has nothing else to do. He removed his jacket and hung it up on the hook at the side, he then removed his tie and took a big breath, finally able to breath correctly.

"Hi, Tyler right?" he heard a familiar accent say behind him. He turned around and was met with the smiling face of his idol; David Beckham.

"Umm, Yeah. Nice to meet you." Tyler replied with a nervous smile. "This is gonna sound really weird…but it's so amazing to meet you." Ty said in a breath, a blush appearing on his cheeks.

David walked to Tyler side and placed his bag down, Ty almost had a panic attack when he realised his locker was next to his own.

"Not weird at all, in fact I should be saying the same thing to you. I've been watching you in school leagues for a while, really impressive." David said with a reassuring smile.

"So erm…do we…do we get changed yet?" Tyler asked.

"You can get changed whenever mate." David replied before glancing down at Tyler's photo. "That your family?" He asked.

Tyler picked up the photo, taking the opportunity to talk about the most important people in his life. "Yeah, this is my girlfriend Santana, and my Daughter Mia." He said and pointed to each of them.

"Adorable. You have some tats huh?" David asked, trying to calm the young man.

"Yeah lad. Got a few now, kind of addicting." Jay said with a smile. They spent the next ten minutes going over each other's tattoo's until they needed to get changed.

When Tyler was going to put on his team shirt, he hesitated for a minute, looking at it hanging up in front of him. He looked next to him and saw David look at him, "Go for it." David said with a smile. Tyler grinned at him and pulled the shirt over his head, tucking it in loosely to his shorts before tying the drawstring. He tapped his boots on the ground and made sure the studs where in securely and checked he wasn't wearing any jewellery.

He sat on the bench in front of his locker and watched as the manager walked in with a clipboard in hand.

"Alright guys, you know by now what I expect of you. Attack the goal with patience and speed, keep an eye on your man, allow no counter attacks, protect your goal, don't go in heavy on challenges, and stay light on your feet. It's basic, you know this." The coach, Arena, said. He then continued to read out the starting team, and Tyler wasn't surprised that he was on the bench.

The team went to line up in the tunnel and David walked out with Tyler. "I think he's gonna play you in the second half." David mumbled with a smile.

"Yeah? How come?"

"I can tell. Your fresh legs and we've all seen what you can do. The team we're against are very traditional football, you can out skill them any day of the week. Trust me, you'll get some minutes." David gave Tyler a pat on the back and walked ahead to walk out with the starters.

While they waited in the tunnel Tyler could hear the fans screaming, he could feel butterflys in his stomach . The line started to move and jog forward to Tyler started too. As he approached the field, the cheers got louder. As he jogged on the field he paused slightly and looked around, taking in all the fans. He carried on walking to the bench and noticed Santana a few rows diagonal to the dug out.

Her and Mia where wearing their own jerseys and Mia even had on a mini one of her own. Santana had also put white and blue face paint marks on her cheeks and had a LA Galaxy scarf around her neck.

Tyler smiled at them and gave them little wave. He glanced around a few times and saw that the other team weren't on the pitch yet so figured he had a few minutes to go and see them. He hopped over the barrier of the dug out and walked up the steps, still not in the crowd due to the second barrier. He walked up the steps until he reached Santana and Mia.

"Hey baby girl!" He cooed to Mia as Santana handed her over. Tyler placed a kiss on his daughters forehead, smiling when she made a similar sound to a laugh. "Hey beautiful." He said to Santana and lent over the barrier to give her a kiss.

"Nervous?" She asked.

"Sorta. You'll never guess who I've been talking too?" Tyler said with a grin on his face.

"I give up, tell me."

"David Beckham! Babe, his locker is next to mine!" Tyler exclaimed, Santana smiling at the happiness on his face.

"CRUZ! Get down here." Coach said from the dug out. Tyler looked back and nodded at him.

"Alright, I gotta go." Tyler muttered. He handed Mia back to Santana and gave them both a kiss before jogging down the stairs and hopping over the barrier.

Half time had been and gone and it was currently tied at 1-1 and it was the 76th minute.

"CRUZ!" he heard a voice say from the front. "Warm up." The voice said. Tyler stood up and jogged round the pitch before doing some lunges and stretches.

"Cruz, c'mere." Coach said when he returned. Tyler walked up to him and waited for him to talk. "Your coming on for Donovan, your gonna be a lone striker. I want you to increase the pace and confuse the defenders. Can you do that for me?" Tyler nodded with a small smile. "Right, strip off."

Tyler done as he was told and removed his warm up gear and done a few jumps up and down. He walked to the side line and let the assistant referee check his boots. They held up the number board signalling the change. Landon approached him and gave him a high five and pat on the back, "Go for it man." He encouraged him with a smile.

Tyler jogged on the pitch and got into position to make himself free since it was a Galaxy throw in.

'_So here he is, LA Galaxy__'__s new signing. His names Tyler Cruz and he's only 17. This will be his first pro game and what a match to make your debut!' _

Tyler managed to shake off his man long enough so he could make himself free to receive the ball, he controlled it on his chest and took a few steps forward before noticing Beckham running behind him, he kicked it into the gap to his side, knowing that Beckham will collect it.

'_Good first touch by Cruz, tapping it into an open space for Beckham to collect.' _

Tyler carried on running forward, aware of the defenders keeping an eye on him. He ran into the box and screamed for the ball, he saw Beckham glance up and brought his foot back and kicked the ball, letting it fly through the air. Tyler jumped up in the air, his height allowing him to go higher than most of the defenders, the ball met his head in the air and Ty turned his head in order to direct it to the bottom of the net of the corner.

'_And it'__s in! his second t__ouch of the ball and it's a goal! On his debut! And look at his face, go for it kid!'_

Tyler's eyes went wide when he saw the ball in the net. He ran to the corner by the fans with his arms out, fist pumping to the fans. He ran alongside the line and pointed to Santana and Mia when he saw them.

"C'mon!" He screamed. He felt some of the players come up behind him and jump on his shoulders, all giving his head a rub.

"Well done lad!" He heard David shout at him.

"You too mate!" He said with a laugh as they ran behind the halfway line. The rest of the match was fairly uneventful, most of it being played in the mid-field. When the final whistle went Tyler couldn't believe the noise of the fans. He waved to the few that caught his eye as he walked around the pitch. He walked over the dug out to get his warm up jacket and decided to sign some stuff for some fans whilst he was there.

"Dude that was awesome." Most of them repeated when he approached them. Tyler looked up at Santana and Mia and saw that they both had huge smiles on their faces. He saw how happy thy both where and he knew straight away, that they had made the right choice by moving to LA.

**So this one was fairly important, just to get everyone introduced to the football dynamic, even though their won't be TOO much. Just in-case you where wondering the bit in italics during the math where the commentators.**


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34 – The last chapter! =(

"Will you calm down? I swear your actually bouncing right now." Tyler mumbled to Santana. The pair, plus Mia, where waiting in the airport for Mike and Brittany to arrive.

A year had passed since Tyler made a debut and his career has been booming since and he's quickly become a fan favourite. The Glee gang had visited not long after, and where all impressed by Tyler's and Santana's new life out in LA.

"Did you really just ask that? I haven't seen Brittany in months! So unless you don't want your penis, I suggest you shut up." Santana replied, not even looking in Tyler's direction. Ty rolled his eyes and went back to playing with Mia who was in his arms watching all the people go by.

"You here that baby girl? Mummy's being mean to me again. Again!" He joked.

"BRITTANY!" Santana shouted from her position next to Tyler. Before he even had a chance to turn around he saw his girlfriend already sprinting in the arrivals direction.

When he arrived at the group he found his girlfriend and Santana in a tight hug and Mike standing off to the side awkwardly.

"Sup man!" Mike yelled when he saw Tyler. Ty grinned in reply and walked over to Mike, shaking his hand and putting an arm around him when he reached him.

"How've you been mate?" Tyler asked while Mike said hello to Mia.

"Good, man! Can I tell you something?" Mike asked.

"Go for it."

"Me and Brittany? We're together." Mike stated with a grin on his face.

"No way! That's awesome!" Tyler exclaimed and give him a pat on the back.

"TYLER! " He heard Brittany shot before he felt some arms wrap around his waist. He handed Mia to Mike so he could give Brittany a better hug. He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a little squeeze.

"Hey Britt." He mumbled. He felt another pair of arms wrap around him and felt a head rest on his back.

"Sandwich" Brittany mumbled into Tyler's chest, making him chuckle.

When they broke apart Mike handed Mia to Santana and helped Tyler pick up his and Brittany's bags, letting the girls walk in front of him.

"So we were thinking we'd drop your bags off at ours and then head off to the beach?" Santana said from her place next to Brittany in the backseat of Tyler's car. The pair agreed so Tyler headed to the house that he and Santana shared.

"Seriously guys, I've been her so much and I SWEAR it gets bigger." Mike joked from his seat from the front when they pulled up.

"Babe, I'm gonna take Brittany inside to change, kay?" Santana shouted from near the front door, not listening to what Tyler's reply was. Mike just shrugged and walked to the boot to help Ty with the bags.

"Still got you on a leash, huh man?" Mike said playfully and nudged Tyler's shoulder.

"She gave birth to my kid, she can keep me on one for however long she likes. Oh why I remember, will you and Britt look after Mia for a few hours tonight? I wanna take Santana on a date but she's so protective over Mia she won't let any of the babysitters look after her…to be honest I think they're all scared of her." Tyler said with a frown as he and Mike entered the front door.

"Sure, we love that little monkey."

"Alright, yours and Britt's room is up the stairs and the second door on the left. We'll meet you down here in a half hour?" Tyler checked, walking up the stairs behind Mike. Mike waved a hand in the air and walked into the room that Tyler pointed him too, whilst Ty went to his and Santana's room.

He walked into his room to see Santana lying on her back on their bed, Mia sitting on her stomach making gurgling noises. Tyler smiled and walked over to the bed, gently settling himself next to Santana. He placed a kiss on her cheek and placed a hand near Mia, smiling when his daughter took hold of his index finger.

"We're going out tonight. Britt and Mike are gonna look after Mia and I'm taking you on a date." He muttered into Santana's ear.

"No, no. Not happening. I'm not leaving Mia." She said with a frown on her face.

"Babe, seriously who are you gonna trust to look after her? Mike and Britt are our best friends! She'll be fine with them. We'll be out a few hours maximum. I wouldn't suggest it if I didn't know Mia was safe. Promise." He whispered, looking into her eyes for reassurance.

"Only for a few hours?" She paused to make sure Tyler nodded. "Fine." She gave in, a small smile on her face.

Tyler grinned and placed a kiss on her lips "It'll be worth it." He muttered before lifting Mia off of her and hugging her to his chest. "Now go get changed, I'll hold Mia."

"This sun is awesome." Mike muttered as they stepped on the beach.

"I know right, I'm here all the time and it never gets old." Santana boasted. They followed Santana to her favourite spot on the beach and set their towels down when they reached it.

"You wanna go in the sea, baby girl?" Tyler spoke to Mia.

"OOO Can I come?" Brittany asked. Tyler nodded at her and they both made their way to the water as Mike and Santana lay in the sun for a while.

"So when did you and Mike get together?" Tyler asked as he held on to Mia tightly, just letting her legs rest in the water.

"At the pond, I was feeding the ducks and he was there with his little sister. It's weird she's like…I female version of Mike. They look pretty much the same." Brittany said as she made some faces at Mia, causing the little girl to laugh.

"Cool. You still feeding the ducks? Bill still there?" He replied, referring to the duck that he, Santana and Brittany had named when it came up to them one time that they were there.

"Of course. I think he is…" She said, trailing off.

"TYLER! Will you get the door?" Santana yelled from the couch as she was putting her shoes on. The group had spent a couple of hours on the beach, Brittany had even dug a hole. So now Santana was just finished getting ready for her and Tyler's date when someone knocked on the door. "TYLER!" She yelled again.

She heard no sound so she quickly finished fastening her shoe and walked the front door, a gasp leaving her lips before a smile took over. "You goof." She muttered.

"What? It's a date. These are for you." Tyler said as he handed some lilies over to her. "And might I say, you look stunning." He said as he leant in and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

She smiled back at him and looked at him. "You too. Who knew you could work a suit?" She said with a smirk.

"It's how I roll." Tyler joked, brushing his shoulders. He followed Santana into the kitchen as she put the flowers into a vase, nodding his head at Brittany and Mike who were sitting in there with Mia.

He walked over to his daughter and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Later, baby girl." He mumbled. "Alright guys, we'll be back in a few hours." He said to Mike and Britt whilst Santana said goodbye to Mia.

Santana and Ty walked to his car, Ty opening the door for her as she got in. "So where are we going?" Santana asked as Tyler got into the car.

"It's a secret. But I'm gonna have to blindfold you." He said with a smile and took out a black blindfold from the glove compartment in front of the passenger seat. Santana rolled her eyes and turned around so he could tie it properly, knowing she'll lose the battle if she protested.

"There we go." He muttered as he finished tying it and leant around her to fasten her seatbelt around her. "Let's go." He said to himself as he started driving. They drove for ten minutes until Santana felt the engine turn off, she could hear birds as the car door next to her opened but that was about it. "Alright, I'm guide you to where we're going for a minute or so." He whispered in her ear.

They walked along a path, Santana would assume it's would by the sound her heals where making on it. She tried to listen for noises that could give her a clue to where they are but Tyler kept on telling her things. They came to a stop and Ty turned her to face a different direction.

"You ready?" He asked, starting to untie the blind fold when she nodded. She gasped when she saw the sight in front of her. They were at the docks and he had brought her to stop infront of a boat. Everywhere was dark except for the tea lights and the candles that covered the deck.

"Ty…" She started to say but had no words.

"You like?"

"I love." She returned. "Is this why you were making phone calls before?" She asked, smiling when he nodded. He linked their hands and gestured for her to walk onto the boat, supporting her with his hands. She walked over to the blanket that he had set down and waited for him to join her.

"You can sit." He said when he reached her. She did as she was told carefully sat down. "Now, there isn't much food that I can actually get on a boat. So I settled on picnic food." He said with a light blush on his cheeks. He unpacked the food that consisted of Sandwiches, Grapes, crisps, and a mix of other picky things.

"I only got things you like, so don't start searching through for something that you don't." He joked.

They sat there for a while and ate the food that Tyler had packed, occasionally one of them feeding the other. "Please tell me you didn't buy the boat." Santana asked.

"Why would I use a boat? Neither of us can drive one and we're both to lazy to learn!" He exclaimed.

"You speak the truth. Mmm, bring any dessert?" She said as she finished of the last of the grapes.

"I think so. Check the basket." He said. Santana turned to the basket which was on the other side of her, she started searching though in the dark for something that felt remotely dessert like. She could hear Tyler moving around behind her and assumed he must have been clearing up the paper plates.

Her thoughts stopped when her fingers brushed something square and silk. She felt her body freeze for a moment before wrapping her fingers around the small box and picking it up.

"Oh my god." She mumbled when she opened the box. Resting inside it was a 18ct white gold, 1 carat diamond ring. It was simple and had the large diamond resting in the middle, glittering when the light from the candles hit it. She heard a cough come from behind her and turned around sharply. She felt tears come to her eyes when she saw Tyler kneeling down on one knee, smiling up at her.

"Santana Lopez…I love you. So much. I know you deserve a lot better than me, but I promise I will look after you till the day I die. You and Mia…you both mean the world to me. I'd die for you two. I know we're young, and I know we sort of done this backwards…but I love you…and I want to be with you…forever. So…Santana…Will you do me the amazing honour of becoming by wife?" He reeled of the speech that he'd practiced so many times this week. He looked up at Santana and saw her there, tears streaming down her face and looking into his eyes.

"Of course. Yes!" She whispered through tears. Tyler stood up to his feet and wrapped his arms around her, picking her up and spinning her around in his arms.

He placed her down and gently pried the ring box from her grasp and took the ring out. Gently placing it on her ring finger and smiling up at her.

"Ty? Do me a favour? Never say you don't deserve me. Because you do. You deserve better even. But I am _so_ happy that you love me. You're like, my dream guy." She whispered into his ear.

**AWWWWWW!**

**What It's over! Damn :'( **

**So what did you guys think? Yes it was cheesy…but a bit of cheese is good…right?**

**BTW, I'm going to be doing ANOTHER story, alongside We Fit (basically because it's better for me if I have two stories going because it means my updates are more equally spread out.) It's gonna be QUINN/OC. I've never wrote one for Quinn before so it'll be interesting. It's also kind of in the spotlight for fame and Hollywood and stuff, but it's been in my head for a while so I figured I may as-well write it and see where it goes! Make sure to check it out!**

**So, thanks to everyone that's reviewed! They mean so so so so so so much to me! **


End file.
